Control
by RainDragon28
Summary: AU. "There will be three who hold the power of dragons in their hands." Eighteen years later, Hiccup, Heather and Dagur discover they're all related. They are three, and they didn't grow up together. Why were they sent away? For only one and good reason: they have powers. But shh... Not all know yet. Set after Race to the Edge season 2. (OUAT - HTTYD style.)
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, on a different land from what anyone's ever seen, far out of the Archipelago - far from everything - three siblings came to this world. The oldest child was seven years old when the second baby came, and when the younger one was close to a year-old, the third came - smaller than the other two though. The seven-year-old boy often played with his little sister, her grass green eyes full of joy when they buried themselves in her older brother's forest ones. The baby girl played with her father's shield, though she wasn't supposed to... But her older brother made sure he never caught her when she did. The youngest baby boy, smaller than the eldest's sister, wasn't thought to live by his size. The parents feared he wouldn't make it. He was incredibly fragile, his emerald green eyes often refusing to open. He cried a lot, and the oldest boy could hear his parents and the little baby inside the house. From time to time, he would eavesdrop on what his parents were saying. But one night, as he did, he surprised them speaking about his baby brother, his sister and himself included.

He hadn't completely registered what they had said, but he had been able to pull out some sentences from their conversation.

''...it would be safer for all of them and the town's fate...'' said the father.

They were talking on the opposite side from the door, so the seven-year-old boy had some trouble making out what they were saying entirely.

''Are you sure it's the right thing to do..?'' asked the mother, sounding quite concerned by the decision they were making.

''Remember what I said...'' said the father. ''We're doing this to—''

''—to give them their best chance...'' said the mother with a heavy and sad sigh. ''I know...''

The man lifted the baby from the crib, and held him in his arms, rocking him gently with all his love. He hated the idea as much as his wife did... But it was the best thing to do. If they didn't do what had to be done, the world risked great danger from the three siblings if they lived united.

'' _There will be three who hold the power of dragons in their hands…_ '' murmured the man as he held his youngest son's little hand. ''The prophecy has come true.''

The boy at the door had given up on his spying, understanding quite little about what was going on. He wasn't the curious kind of kid anyway. He turned his back to the entrance of the house and shrugged, carrying on entertaining his happy little sister.

The next day, something strange was going on at the docks at the edge of the island. The three siblings' father, the chief of the village, had given orders to prepare three ships. The older boy was wondering what exactly was going on and edged closer to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. He leaned closer, flat on his stomach as he watched every move from his own tribe's members. A couple of them gave him expressionless looks when they spotted him up there, and carried on preparing the ships just like the chief had asked.

The vessels weren't as big as the ones usually used to go into battle... These were approximately the size of the fishing boats; nothing big.

They were being loaded with nothing more than a couple baskets containing supplies. The sails above were rolled up, simply waiting for the beginning of the journey to get unleashed and carry its passengers with the help of the wind.

''Son,'' said the father's voice from behind. The boy turned around instantly, brought out of his thoughts about the ships below as his father called for him. ''We need to talk.''

The boy pushed himself to his feet and approached his father.

''Yes, father?'' he asked, looking up into his green eyes, rough and seeming less caring while his were innocent and full of ignorance of the situation.

The red-haired man rubbed his hands together and inhaled deeply, hardly able to believe what he was about to do.

''I need you to go to the healer's hut,'' he said, straightening himself as he spoke, hiding the concern behind his serious mask. ''She has something for you.''

The boy blinked a couple times, a bit confused of all the weird things going on around the town this morning. But he nodded anyways and rushed to the healer's hut, ignoring what was waiting for him in there.

The large man sighed heavily as his son vanished from his sight and let his shoulders drop as he closed his eyes for a split second. Then he inhaled once more, puffing out his chest as he marched to his residence, where the two other siblings were sleeping soundly. As much as hated to do this, he simply had to. It was heart-wrenching, but it had to be done.

He opened the door of the house, to find his wife embracing the two children with love and care, tears streaming down her face as the kissed them both. The baby girl was older than her little brother by barely a year. The baby boy had been born way earlier than expected and turned out to be so frail, so fragile... They had feared he wouldn't make it, but the mother believed he was strong enough to live. And in the end, here he was, alive, in her mother's arms along with his sister, about to be sent away... The three siblings wouldn't be sent to the same place though. They owned something no other human did... And that's what caused the following events. Neither parents wanted this, but it was the best thing to do for all their sake.

Carefully, the father took the two babies from the mother's arms and carried both of them out of the house and towards the decks, where the boats where waiting for them. The woman waited for her husband to cross the doorway and she burst out in tears, a hand covering her mouth as she was barely able to scream her pain. Letting her children go was possibly the hardest thing she had to do... and it hurt like hell. She slowly sank to the ground, closing her eyes shut as her treasures were carried away.

Meanwhile, at the healer's house, the young boy made his way to the old women's hut and knocked a couple times before she opened to him and welcomed him inside. He passed her, smiling kindly and sat on a bench inside the small house.

''My father said I had to come here for some reason he didn't explain,'' the boy said as the healer turned her back to grab what was told her to give the chief's son.

''He did,'' said the healer. She wasn't young, but she wasn't so old. At least, she didn't look her age. As the young boy looked around the house, the healer poured some liquid in a bowl and mixed it a little. She turned around and handed it over to the heir, who took it awkwardly, not understanding what was going on a bit.

''What's that?'' he asked, exactly what the healer didn't wanted to happen.

''It doesn't matter,'' she said, ''All that matters is that you drink it.''

The boy looked at her suspiciously but didn't ask more questions, knowing she was the healer of his island, she must know what she was doing. He poured the liquid from the bowl down his throat, and in matter of seconds, he started to feel dizzy and all he saw were bright spots until he blacked out.

The women caught him just before he hit the floor and held him in her arms, walking out of her hut and down to the decks, where the chief and the two other children were. She, as well, hated the idea of sending the island's heirs away, but what the three of them might be able to do in the future was unpredictable.

Gently, the father took his oldest son from the woman in his arms; his body limp as he had been forced to fall asleep, at least long enough for the trip, with the help of the potion the healer had made.

He set his boy down on the small vessel, inside a tent set on the deck. He would be asleep for a while, perhaps five days, maybe even seven. He would lose a lot of weight during the trip, for not eating during those days. The tribe members who would be accompanying them to their new home wouldn't be able to force food inside him, but for what's water, they could simply pour some down his throat just to keep him hydrated.

The two other babies had been separated, each on its own vessel with their own guardian for the trip. The three members of the tribute on the vessels, ready to set sails, were given a specific tribe to deliver the child, and none were the same: but they all were located inside the Archipelago.

With a last goodbye, the father waved a hand to his three children as they were carried away, on their way to their new family... their new home


	2. Chapter 2

It's been five days now since the children were sent away...

The waves of the open sea rocked the boat on which the seven-year-old boy was. The wind blew gently on the sail, but fierce enough to make the vessel move on the surface of the wild waters. The guardian had lost sight of the two other ships carrying the little boy and the little girl. Each was heading in its own direction - all different destinations. They had their separate path. The three children would grow up individually in hope for them to never find each other...

The young boy's guardian raised his head at sudden rumbling noise from above his head. The sky was turning from cloudy white to a menacing grey, lightning already sighted. A heavy wind rose as well, blowing of the small vessel sailing in the middle of the ocean. It didn't take so long for the single man to lose control of keeping the ship in good state to deliver the child to his new family: a family who'll love him with all their hearts.

Rain began pouring down on them and beneath the loud roaring thunder, lightning and wind, the ship rocked violently, closing in on a fierce territory.

The ocean's bottom came visible where the ship was located, and its wooden bottom rubbed the sand beneath, bringing the boat to a rough stop as the storm kept blowing on the white sail above, tearing at its mast as the ship's body refused to move, stuck there in the sand and rocks.

If things couldn't get any worse, it was at this specific moment the young lad woke up inside the tent, confused and disoriented. He felt the vessel on which he was, rocking wildly, and his first reaction was to put his nose out of the tent to know what exactly was going on and why he was here. The instant his eyes landed on the outside, he couldn't help but gasp as the storm raged all around him.

''Boy!'' called the man on the deck, pulling on ropes, trying to bring the sail back up so the wind wouldn't be able to blow on it and risk of breaking the mast. ''Get back inside! It's not safe for you out here!''

''Where am I?!'' he demanded, shouting so his voice wouldn't get carried away by the wind.

The man only gave him a look that somehow hid guilt and sadness. He opened his mouth to say his next words, but a huge wave rose above them and crashed on the deck, filling it with water.

The young lad hadn't had the chance to get a grip on something and neither had the guardian. The water carried them both off the vessel and into the shallow waters of the close island. The boy sank down to the bottom, thankfully having got at least enough time to take in a deep breath, and when he balanced himself again in the raging water, he shot upwards and broke the surface. He inhaled loudly and pushed his red hair out of his eyes, searching for the man that was with him a second ago. But as he scanned around, no sign of life came in his sight and slowly the storm was settling down. The brutal waves calmed down just as did the wind. The sky quit shooting lightning bolts through the dark clouds and the roaring was long gone. The kid hadn't noticed how weak he felt until now. He felt his abdomen with a hand as the other grabbed a log from the ship and held on for dear life. He was incredibly skinny but he hadn't the head there to figure out why. He held on to the wood as it rocked on the tranquil surface, unaware where the waves where carrying him. As he felt his feet rub the sand floor, he couldn't help but shut his eyes and let go of the log as he went limp under the water, the gentle current carrying him to the shores of the island. His body was pushed on the wet sand on the shore line of the island by the sea, as if it didn't want of him and was kicking him out.

The boy laid on the sand like dead weight, his front against the ground as his head was turned on the side so he could breathe. He never got the answer of what he was doing all the way out here... and he wasn't sure he would ever get it. Right now, there was nothing he could do, even if he wanted to. Exhaustion had carried him away and he was left there on the beach of this unknown island... at least to him. The island was well inhabited by a fierce tribe; Berserkers.

...

It was dawn when the baby girl's boat hit shores of a friendly island. The sand was white, the rising sun's colors of gold and orange reflecting on the diamond-shining-like sand. Fortunately for this baby, no storm had risen for her, and the man carried her to the village on the island. He hadn't come by the docks... the people would ask who he was and where he came from, and he simply couldn't give away his identity.

Inside the basket the little green-eyed baby girl was gently being rocked as she was brought to her new family. The town was still asleep by the looks of no smoke rising up in the sky by the chimneys. The space was still and quiet, the golden beams of the sun casting shadows of the houses on the ground.

The man carried the sleeping infant to a hut he found inhabited by a childless couple and placed the basked in front of their door.

When wake came, the two Vikings heard the noise of what sounded like a baby crying.

''Do you hear that?'' asked the women to her husband as they both held their breaths for a second.

They opened the door only to find a basket at their porch.

''Oh. Where did it come from?'' said the women as she kneeled down to take a look at the basket.

''Somebody must have dropped it -'' said the man. ''Dear, what are you doing?'' he asked when the black-haired women loosen the ribbon around it.

''What do you expect me to do?'' she asked, taking the baby in her arms. ''Leaving a poor thing without a family?''

The man looked down at the baby in her wife's arms and smiled when it opened its toothless mouth, those barely baby-blue eyes digging in her new parents'.

''She's beautiful.'' stated the women.

''Yeah.'' agreed her husband.

''Can we keep her?'' asked the women. ''She's only a babe and she needs our help.''

The cool morning wind suddenly blew off a torch at the entrance of the house by the doorway and the baby girl - with a smooth mouvement of a hand - re-lighted it, the glowing white flame turning yellowish just like it had been a second before.

The women, eyes locked on her hadn't noticed, but the man had. The instant the sound of the flame fading away met his ears, he had turned around, ready to go light it up again, but when he was about to make a move to do so, he saw the baby's hand, a slight glow in her palm, the same he was seeing at the tip of the torch.

He turned around in shock, looking at the baby from head to toe, wondering if she was normal or not after what he had just seen.

''She did that.'' he stated in disbelief, his eyes locked on the baby as well now. ''She lighted up that torch over there.'' He gestured at the burning torch a small distance away nervously.

''Calm your nerves, dear.'' said his wife, in love with the child's beauty.

''Didn't you see what she did?'' he whispered harshly, quite alarmed and taking a step back. ''She's not like us.''

''Oh, you're right. She's not.'' said the women, rocking the baby with affection. ''She's alone, and we're going to take care of her.''

The baby girl let out a small cry and struggled in the women's arms. At those sounds, the man's fear vanished and he was also carried away by the girl's beauty. They took the child inside and promised her that they would take care of her and love her with all their hearts.

''What shall we call her?'' demanded the new father.

''What about...'' proposed the new mother. ''...Heather?''

...

The third child's destination was the furthest island of the three. His guardian had been given instructions of the island's location. Apparently in words, this place was twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. It was probably one of the smallest islands in the Archipelago.

Berk was its name.


	3. Chapter 3

A man was taking a morning walk around his island like he usually did every day before getting on with chieftain duties. That day, he decided to take a walk on the beach, were the sand was gold. Many things had washed up on shores after the storm that night. It had brought stuff up from the ocean's bed and on land.

The man wasn't known as a bloodthirsty chief, but the tribe was. He was a peaceful man, a collector. And that's what he was also doing this morning; collecting the objects that had washed up on his shores. Though he wasn't expecting to find a boy...

When his eyes landed on the lad, the man couldn't help holding back a gasp of surprise and fear for him. He instantly dropped all valuable items on the sandy land and rushed to the figure.

He was limp and seemed lifeless, but the slight rising and falling of his chest signaled he was alive.

Most Vikings were selfish, but this man wasn't. He could've let that kid there for death to find him but he wasn't the kind to do such thing. He simply couldn't. He hadn't that in him.

Earlier than expected, the young boy groaned awake and flicked his eyes open, the deep green meeting the man's cold grey ones.

''Where... where am I?'' the seven-year-old kid demanded pushing himself in a sitting position, reaching a hand to his forehead.

''Take it easy, kid...'' advised the man, helping the young lad up, a hand on his back, knowing small on what to do since he'd never had any children. ''What's your name?''

The lad groaned once more, closing his eyes shut as if trying to remember his own name.

''D-Dagur...'' he answered the man, turning his head to face him as he kneeled to his level.

''Nice to meet you, Dagur.'' said the chief, pushing himself to his feet, reaching a sandstone hand for the boy to take it and help him up to his own feet. ''I'm Oswald. Oswald the Agreeable.''

...

A few years later, adopted by Oswald the Agreeable and accepted by his new tribe, Dagur began following classes to learn how to defend the town against wild dragon attacks and enemy invasions. Dagur had some friends, but they were all bigger and stronger than him. He was smaller than all of them. He didn't understand how they did or what they ate to look like that, but it seemed like they were able to carry a full-grown yak on their shoulders and run miles. Dagur wasn't good at lifting heavy weapons such as hammers. He had two weapons of choice: the axe and knife. Knife throwing was his favorite. Another kid of his class was barely able to hit the target placed just before him. While they all went with the appropriate Viking way of rushing at their adversary with their sword raised above their heads, Dagur preferred distance throwing and precision. That was another thing that made him very different from the others. He was often studied head to toe, and received looks, but he wasn't treated differently. They all knew he was good with a weapon, and that's all it took to be respected.

As they walked in the arena one late afternoon, their teacher said of today to be different.

''Today's training exercise is about attack and defense.'' said their teacher as he held an axe in hand, pacing in front of the young warriors. ''Your job is to tackle your adversary to the ground for at least three seconds.'' he explained.

The fifteen-year-old teens looked at each other excitedly, some of them punching their balled fist in their opened palm, while others looked down at their feet, not at all excited to be soon pinned to the ground, a hand behind their back. Dagur stood in the line, his chin up, unmoving. He didn't look at the others but still wondered who he would be fighting.

''Vorg, Dagur, you're up!'' said the mentor as he backed off to give the two teens some space to fight. There was a barrel of weapons nearby and both had to choose which they would be using for this combat.

Vorg, a boy two times Dagur's size, took hold of a heavy iron sword, while Dagur grabbed a double-headed axe, each blade upside down from the other. They both positioned themselves, facing each other on the battle area, with enough space for them to move around.

''Weapons ready, steady, fight!'' commanded their teacher and he backed off completely.

The first to attack was Vorg, his sword raised above his helmet as he raced for the smaller teen. Dagur smirked and waited for the bigger boy to get closer before he stepped out of the way the moment his adversary thought he had him and Vorg was sent in the stone wall behind him.

''Hey!'' he shouted when he recovered from the crash, grabbing his sword he had dropped on the arena floor. ''That's not fair!''

''Not my mistake!'' Dagur giggled and positioned his axe right to attack or defend himself if he ever had to choose between the two.

The bigger teen growled and charged at Dagur once again, and Dagur swooped out of the way. But Vorg had quickly learned his trick and he immediately turned on his heels as he slid. Vorg swung his sword at him and Dagur parried his blow with his own axe, holding it above his head at the sword from his adversary slowly pushed down. Through gritted teeth, Dagur groaned, risking his life for the next move he was about to make. He jumped out of the way and his axe dropped, sending Vorg's sword plunging down, its blade burring itself in the hard earth under his feet.

''Oh, come on!'' cried out Vorg, pulling on his sword's handle as he saw Dagur circle him around, ready for his next attack. He tried pulling harder, but it simply refused to move.

Growing tired of losing against this worm, Vorg threw himself at him, weaponless. Dagur wasn't expecting it and his smug expression vanished from his face. Suddenly, as if he had been stung by a paralyzing stinger, he froze, unable to move a muscle and miss Vorg's attack. At the last split second Dagur shook his head, taking off the shock expression on his face. He wanted to run, but the boy's foot met his abdomen, sending him flying further in the arena, to crash in the opposite wall he had sent his adversary in during his first try.

But as he was thrown backwards, Dagur's axe flew out of his grip, and with his hands open wide, a bright light flashed from between both palms, and a lightning bolt was suddenly fired. The blue light struck the wall just above Vorg's head, sending splinters of stone in all directions.

The instant it touched the rock wall, Dagur hit the hard ground, sliding on his back until he reached the far side of the training arena. He crashed in it and a loud gasp escaped him as the air was forced out of his lungs.

He groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his neck while he cracked his eyes opened. The other young warriors yelped in fright and backed off; some of them running out of the arena. He pushed himself up; staring at the damaged wall on the opposite side he was standing.

His eyes rounded with fear as he looked down at his hands, his palms red from the heat of whatever it was that just happened.

The other kids stared at him in agony, frightened to take any step closer to the boy. They had all seen what happened and were probably to never trust Dagur again for what he'd just done. At least Vorg hadn't been hit and none were hurt, but they wouldn't take a chance to think Dagur wasn't a monster. A monster at the time is what everyone saw in him. Nobody quite understood what the bright light between his hands was, but they could all swear that it resembled to lightning. Maybe it even was.

Dagur didn't manage to stand watching the fear on his classmates' faces. People being afraid of him were the last thing he ever wanted. He didn't want to hurt anybody. What just happened, he had no control over it. And that was the issue. It could mean next time he might actually hit someone and maybe even kill the person...

''What dark sorcery is this?'' stated the teacher, eyes round in fright as he studied Dagur from head to toe. Dagur's first reaction was to come in closer, but of course he was stopped by the man, raising his hands to keep him from coming closer. ''Stay away...''

''Please,'' said Dagur as tears began streaming down his face, looking at every individual carefully. ''Please don't tell anyone...''

If anyone else knew about this, he might never be chief. The kids and teacher were a high number of witnesses already, and if they were all to throw themselves on him for 'dark sorcery', his position as being heir to his tribe might not survive.

''Dagur? What's going on here?'' asked a rough voice from the entrance of the arena. Oswald, chief of the Berserker tribe and father to Dagur, came walking in the Kill Ring, unaware of the situation.

''Chief!'' cried out the man protecting the teens from the boy. ''Thank mighty Thor you're here! Your son – this, monster—''

Dagur felt a sudden burst of anger rush through his veins, and without controlling this movement, he made a slight gesture of wanting to strike the man with that lighting that was fired at the wall on the other side. But gaining back control of himself, he held back and stared down at the stone floor to let the two of them speak.

''Are you calling my son a monster?'' demanded the chief, looking quite offended by the word.

''He used some sort of dark power...'' explained the teacher, pointing at the ruined stone wall on the other side of the arena.

''You've been drinking too much again haven't you..?'' said Oswald, sighing disapprovingly as he walked closer to his son, Dagur.

The other teens flinched as the man took steps closer to Dagur. The boy looked up at his father, holding his now cooled hands close to him. Oswald wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gestured to go home.

''When the whole island learns the truth about him, they shall all side with me!'' threw out the man in the arena, still shaking nervously from the previous events. ''And so will you...''

Oswald the Agreeable stopped mid-step and turned around to face the member of his own tribe. One thing unusual about him is the see him furious. After all, he hadn't given himself the title 'Agreeable' for nothing...

''I forbid you to talk to me this way...'' snarled the chief, jabbing a finger at the man's face.

But the man ignored and carried on speaking his mind, his eyes landing on Dagur a short distance away.

''The people will learn what their future chief is...'' he continued, his eyes locked on the boy as if his chief was completely invisible. ''Before I throw the news, everyone will find out how dangerous your son really is.''

Oswald snarled a second time, his hands balling into fists.

''And once they do, they'll lock him up and throw away the key.''

''Enough!'' shouted the angry chief.

''Because this is the only fate...'' spoke the crazy man,''... befitting a monster.''

Dagur felt rage winning over him a second time at the moment the teacher described him as a monster. Only this time, he had absolutely no control over it. As if it was instinct when he was called this way, he opened his hands wide; stretching his arms out and revealed his palms.

''Stop!'' he cried out and a lightning bolt was fired straight to the madman.

But just when it was about to reach him, he yanked his own chief in the way, protecting himself in some way. Oswald didn't have time to move out of the way when the cold fire struck him. He didn't even have time to scream the pain and he collapsed to the ground, the smell of burning flesh rising up in the air.

''No...'' blew Dagur as his arms lowered. ''No!'' He instantly ran to his father as the rest of the party ran in fear out of this arena. He managed to catch his father just before he hit the ground and he laid him down with care, though he was already gone. ''No - no - no...'' he cried as he shook his father to wake up. ''Dad? Dad!''

But there were no comebacks...

''What have I done?'' he said between sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Dagur had to get out of the arena when members of the tribe rushed inside to figure out what had happened, only to find their dead chief lying alone on the stone floor. The young boy leaned against a large tree, overlooking the Kill Ring where many Berserkers were standing in a circle around their downed leader. They were told that Dagur was the death of Oswald the Agreeable, but none of them believed the words of the mad teacher. Saying that their chief was killed by his own son was probably the maddest thing they had ever heard. The child was only fifteen years old, and he wasn't known to be the kind who liked to kill. What could've possibly pushed him to take away his own father's life? Nothing, they presumed. They had chosen the mystery of their leader's death over what the madman was telling, which would've made sense if they had seen with their bare eyes. Oswald would be getting an appropriate funeral later...

Dagur turned around, unable to face the fact that his father – the man who had saved his skin all those years ago – had just been murdered at his hands. Heavy clouds filled the sky as the sun went down, the cool wind blowing through the leaves of the trees in the forest he was walking amongst. He had no idea where he was going or what he had intention to do, but right now he had to be alone. He had just killed his own father, and he could barely breathe at the moment. He knew he would come face to face with solutions far worse and painful than this one when he would be older, but this... This had to be, by far, the worst nightmare ever. Now he had no family. He was alone. Nobody else wanted him when he came to this tribe. He had managed to make some friends, but now that they all knew what he was - this monster – none would ever wander close to him again...

He walked limply across the woods, rain starting to pour down from the sky. Soon, large puddles formed here and there, and Dagur carelessly soaked his feet walking through them, figuring out things couldn't get any worse. His red hair dropped before his eyes, but he didn't mind and only looked down at his feet as he wandered Thor-knows-where.

In only a short matter of time, he was dripping wet from head to toe, the night settling down as he kept walking away from the town. Even though he'd have to get back eventually, he kept distance between him and the village. He had already killed someone... He didn't want to kill anybody else now.

He made it to a lake after a while and sat on a large rotten log lying on the wet ground, the earth around his feet soon becoming thick mud. Eventually another puddle of clear rain water would appear.

Night had fallen down on the island by now, and Dagur still hadn't made a move to head back home or at least assist at his father's funeral. He just felt too guilty to go there. A sudden realization rushed to his mind when he thought about everything that had happened and what it had changed in him. He felt somehow... selfishness. But he wasn't sure, for he was never told that he was. He would always share and be kind to others. Never had he thought about him and him alone. And he didn't like it... It somehow felt wrong, and he hated to be so.

Dagur lifted himself up from the log and approached the lake a short distance from him. He stepped closer and kneeled down in front of the water, hardly reflecting his image for the droplets kept the water from staying still. He stared at what there was of his reflection, losing himself in his own eyes as he looked down at them deeply. He didn't exactly know what he saw, but he somehow liked it. He didn't know what part of him or why, but one of them - buried deep down - enjoyed the sight of the monster he had become.

Frustrated, Dagur splashed the water with his hand, the waves carrying the image away as he pulled himself back on his two feet.

Sudden lightning from the dark sky lit his surroundings in a bluish-white, and Dagur turned around to see the last of it. It was closely followed by the growling thunder and the show repeated itself.

It made him rethink of the arena, of that lightning that had showed up from a gesture of his hands, and he could only think – what if he learned to control it? If he ever did, either everyone would be with him in battle and stand by his side for the power, or they would all fear him, kneel down and beg for his mercy... But the idea of simply controlling it was all it took for him to give it a try.

He held a hand before him, exposing his palm to the outside. He positioned himself for running if he ever came to lose control and struck a tree for it to fall on him, and waited. He expected something to happen – anything - but nothing came. After a couple minutes, he gave up and stared at his hands, without any red glowing or anything happening like it did back in the village.

Unwillingly, he cried out his fury, throwing his head backwards as he thrashed around, grabbing branches and rocks, throwing them as far away as he could at the lake. Slowly gaining back control over himself, Dagur breathed deeply and shut his eyes to calm himself down, knowing he wasn't being himself right now. He reopened his eyes and gazed around, searching for nothing specific. Then, only then, his eyes landed on a dark blue opened flower a short distance away. Without thinking of what he was doing, he walked closer to it, frowning curiously as a thin dark purple liquid dropped from its petals. The color stained green leaves beneath it, coloring them for life. It seemed to leave a mark on everything it touched. Dagur put three fingers under the drops, and one by one, his three fingers were stained with a dark purple drop of the flowers' liquid. The lad raised his hand and closed both eyes, tracing three lines across his left eye. He then leaned above his image on the lake's surface, admiring his work.

He looked down at someone now completely different. Holding out his right arm, he traced three other lines like he'd been clawed, and before it dried completely, he rinsed his hands so no blue would stain his finger tips as much as his face and upper-arm. It had left a mark on him for life now.

Taking one last look at his new self, Dagur grinned madly, almost as if he was deranged, and stared into his deep green eyes for what felt like an eternity.

...

Back in town, Chief Oswald had been laid on the best ship of the armada and covered of a white sail. It slowly sailed on the dark water while hard rain fell out of the sky like nails. The best archers of the island positioned themselves at the edge of the cliff, picked up their bows and arrows, and set the pointy end of the weapon on fire.

Families stood behind, heads low in respect as they all watched their leader join to the sky in Valhalla. A speech from Oswald's closest friends was spoken out loud, and the archers raised their bows, the sparkling end shinning bright on that empty dark night. When the ship had traveled far enough away from the island, the flaming arrows were released, never fading away even with the non-stopping rain.

Soon enough, they all hit the wooden vessel, instantly setting it on fire when it caught on the fabrics. Some plunged in the mast, others on the deck and around the body. The bright flames rose high in a matter of seconds, burning the wood fiercely.

The members of the tribe watched with broken hearts, holding their loved ones closely.

According to the law, when a chief was to die before able to teach the heir the ways, the brother or sister of the great leader was to be next in line. Until the heir was an adult, the sibling had to take over the role of chieftain. But the issue was; Oswald had neither brother nor sister. His wife had died years ago and his son was only fifteen... Dagur was still the next in line as he'd always been. This meant he was to be the new chief of the Berserker tribe. No matter what age he was, he was now the chief of the Berserkers, and none could deny it.

At that specific moment, the lad showed up from the depths of the woods, wearing blue stripes over his eye and arm. He received curious looks as he made his way pass the people and in front of the crowd. The bright flaming boat in a distance was bright behind his back, imposing his dark silhouette to his people.

Dagur was now the new chief. From now own, they would all be receiving orders from him.

There was something about these people that his father had buried deep down in their souls...that killing monster deep down inside them; he had to bring it back up to the surface.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated sooner..! I simply wasn't into it, and I couldn't find the right words to complete this chapter...** **But I did it! Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

It wasn't long after she and her family had been captured by the Outcasts and sent back home that Heather met the Razorwhip, Windshear. The young black-haired, green-eyes girl had found the dragon wounded by a Typhoomerang in a fight, on her own island. Thankfully, she had managed to earn the dragon's trust while she was injured and couldn't move, so she was able to nurse her without fearing of getting herself killed in the process. Heather was thankful of having met those Dragon Riders of Berk for what they taught her and their sharing of their dragon-knowledge. It didn't take more than a month and the Razorwhip was healed back to health and able to fly once again. But she hadn't expected her to stay loyal to her the rest of her life... The Razorwhip literally followed her everywhere. She had to convince the armor-like scaled dragon to stay hidden here in the forest until she came back. Some nights, Heather would even sneak away from her house and pay the dragon a little visit, just so she wouldn't be lonely all the time.

According to the smart-brains of her tribe, Razorwhips were solitary creatures. Sticking around with others of their own species could be devastating and a real bloodbath if the two dragons weren't of the opposite gender. That's why Windshear didn't mind returning with her pack Heather had thought she had. The dragon was lonely and all she had was that girl. And it's not that Heather didn't trust her village, but exposing the dragon to all her tribe's members could end the Razorwhip... Not everyone had seen Berk and their ways. They never really received any dragon attacks, but still, they did come from time to time, stealing food supplies in the night. Adding that they were sort of rare around here, it brought minds to think that selling their skin, horns and other body parts of the animal might bring back more money than any other material on the island. That was the great reason why Heather kept her dragon hidden from all faces. Even the ones she thought she could trust.

Heather returned home late one night, and spotted her father sitting in front of the burning fire pit in the middle of the room. The instant her eyes landed on the man, she hurried up closing the door, as quietly as she could, and made a rush towards the stairs to climb up to her room. She had never seen her father this upset in her entire life. After her mother's death after the whole Outcast incident, the man hadn't been the same since. It was another reason why Heather spent so much time outside, away from him, away from his anger he kept releasing instead of putting on a good face.

''Heather.'' said her father's voice when he heard her footsteps climbing up the stairs.

''Dad!'' she let out, stopping mid-track. She turned to stand up straight as her father lifted himself up the chair to talk to her.

''I need to talk to you, Heather.'' he began, before she could say another word, rubbing his palms against each other. He was about to say his next words when a sudden hard blow of wind flung the front door open Heather had just closed. It blew out the fire from the fire pit, taking away all the source of light from the house.

With a gesture of her hand, Heather lit it back. The bright white flames slowly turned to their rich yellowish-orange colors they were supposed to own.

Her father backed away with a shriek the instant he saw the bright light from her palm, almost afraid of her. It didn't take long for Heather to notice her wrong move and back off as well, holding her hand closely as if she expected her father to grab the nearest blade and slice it from her arm.

''I-I'm sorry, I can't help it.'' said Heather innocently as she stared at her father walking away from her; rejecting her.

''You mean you can't _control_ it.'' the man growled under his breath, his eyes going dark as he studied Heather carefully, looking out for more sorcery of hers.

Heather didn't quite know how to answer this. Part of what he said was true. She may have control over the power, but she hadn't any control over herself. Instinct told her what to do and she did it without any question asked. It was part of her, and she couldn't deny it. She had already accepted it, whatever this was.

''Well maybe if you could let me learn to—'' she began, knowing her father had forbidden her to use her 'magic', wherever, whenever.

''Then everyone would see what you really are.'' her father interrupted, his eyes growing darker every passing minute. Right now, to Heather, the man felt more like an enemy than her own father, and she had trouble dealing with it.

''How could you say that to your own daughter?'' she shot, her voice breaking as she spoke. She tried to hold back her tears. She didn't quite get what was going on. Yes, he had just lost his wife, but she also was her mother. He had often punished her for absolutely no reason in the past few months, but his words right now cut deeper than a knife.

''Because you're not my daughter!'' he said, temper rising to its level, gaining power over the man once again. Heather's hurt gaze went to confused and shocked, her wide innocent green eyes staring in her father's as he continued. ''There. I said it. After all these years, now that your mother's gone. I can finally tell you the truth.''

Now Heather was even more confused. What was he talking about? She couldn't understand what he meant there. What truth? A hundred questions rose in her mind like a tornado, storming inside her head, welcoming more as it twirled wildly.

''What are you talking about?'' she demanded, hoping this was all a big misunderstanding and that he was just shooting random stuff again.

''You're not our child, Heather.'' his father answered after taking a moment to calm down. He couldn't believe what he was letting go as information about his daughter's real arrival. His gaze dropped to the floor, breaking eye contact with the young girl, looking back at this unforgettable memory. ''We found you in a – at our door, in a basket - dropped out at our porch. Your mother wanted to take you in. She was swept away by your beauty.'' he said, spitting out the word 'beauty' as if it was poisonous. ''But there was something else under the surface...'' He gestured at the fire pit, its flames burning up absolutely nothing from in it for it wasn't made naturally. It was magical.

Heather still held her hands close to her body, following the fire her 'father' was pointing at, too shocked by his words to move. She would've spoken her turn, but a high pitched scream caught both pair of ears, and their heads followed the source of the cry. It was coming from outside. Through the window, Heather caught sight of a burning building. Dragon attacks were frequent... but tonight sure wasn't the night. Accident didn't happen often either. Only the wild wind outside and the heavy dark clouds covering the town, blocking the moonlight informed her. No rain poured down and no thunder was heard. Only bright blue lightning descending down from the threatening sky could be the source of this incident.

As Heather's father ran out of the house to figure out what exactly was going on, Heather noticed something about that lightning that didn't quite seem natural. It looked more magical than anything. A bit like her own powers, but in a different form.

There were more cries coming from the outside, but this time, they were more of pain and terror as Heather peered to the doorway to find out too what was going on. People were running the opposite direction her father had went, and it was then that she noticed the unfamiliar soldiers chasing after the citizen, all armed to the teeth, ready to kill anyone on sight. They all wore a mask that covered their entire face, only a space for their eyes to see through. Heather didn't recognize these people and even less what their duty was on her island. They grabbed the deserting inhabitants, dragging them back towards the docks, where their chief waited. Heather saw the enemy search the houses, entering suddenly and seizing families, dragging them out and to the specific place their chief had ordered to bring them all. She was quick enough to go hide under the stairs before a guard penetrated inside her house, only to turn back and head over the meeting place.

Heather's tribe wasn't of a large number and not many had been trained to become warriors or anything of the sort. When young, most of them had been trained to simply defend the island, but everybody knew they didn't stand a chance against this armada.

The instant she was sure it was safe to sneak out of her hiding spot, Heather ran out of her house and through the town, hiding behind a burned building. Standing next to a blackened pole, she stared up at the enemy chief, standing high, above everyone.

The man didn't seem quite strong, but he did look bossy and very low-tempered. If this entire armada of his agreed on following him, then there must be something quite unique in him. Something quite powerful.

Shouts of questions roared in the air as the villagers were guarded inside a large perimeter ordered by the young chief. None understood what was going on, and they wanted answers.

One of the enemy tribe stood before his chief, a long, deadly spear in a hand as he cleared his throat.

''Cracker of skull!''

Heather didn't like the sound of that as thoughts of her tribe's members getting their skull crushed stormed in her mind...

''Slayer of beast!''

That had to be at the top of the list of the most disturbing things she had ever heard. The thought of Windshear waiting for her back in the forest sent shivers down her spine as she thought of those words on her beloved dragon...

''The great and fearsome, Dagur the Deranged!''


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it takes so long for updates, but the events in Alberta, Canada, brought me down a lot.**

 **For those who have no idea what's going on, or don't care, there's a wildfire destroying a town named Fort McMurray there, which is surrounded by wilderness and the flames only seem to be growing. 88000 people have been forced from their homes and lost a lot. And I saw many pictures from the heart of the town burning, and it's really scary... Trees, houses, hospitals, and many other buildings are in flames as people drive to safety. And it's not only that, but this place is located pretty much in the center of Canada, and about half of this region is burning. It's hot. It's dry. And as far as I know from the updates, only weather can stop this wildfire. And now it's spreading out, crossing next door. So yeah, I live in Quebec, so I'm very concerned by this situation and I honestly feel very useless.**

 **But let's carry on with Control.** **Chapter 6 posted!**

* * *

Nobody knew what this tribe was doing on their island that night. Heather had always known her home as friendly and harmless. She'd never encountered enemies on her own island. Those Berserkers, as they presented themselves, didn't look like coming here for a friendly visit. Those helmets, those weapons... Everybody feared of their reason of being here and what their next move on them might be. Heather hadn't been trained to fight... None of her tribe members ever really learned how to defend their home from other Vikings... Dragons were understandable, but even this issue they had trouble handling. They weren't fighters. They were a peaceful village, who never thought of the risk of having their island under attack. They never actually needed this... Never in years had they faced another tribe. And no one was more afraid and confused than them at the moment.

The head of the Berserkers stepped down from the higher level, chin up and proud, the slight smirk of having this island under his command bringing amusement on his face. Dagur wasn't quite old either, Heather noticed. It was even surprising that a man of his age might already be in command of his people. If she were one of those soldiers, she wouldn't stay planted there, being told to do this and that all the time. Heather couldn't stand it. Those men's lives seemed awful even though their masks covered their emotions. Heather leaned against the blackened wood, listening to Dagur's next words. She noticed her people trembling in fear, barely able to stand on their own, feeling their feet would give up on them anytime now. She couldn't understand why they were so afraid. Sure she wasn't held in that perimeter guarded closely by those crazy-looking soldiers, but still.

Dagur the Deranged marched around slowly, gazing at the villagers' faces, and Heather was able to catch the look on his face as he turned around in disgust. Oh did she want to go there and strangle the man... Ever since her return home after the events with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts, her personality had changed a bit; from sweet and kind to easily irritated. She had been much more on her guard than before and had learned to ride her own dragon. Her powers, she never really had the time to learn to control it correctly... Her father forbade her to. She never really discovered what she was truly capable of.

''So...'' said Dagur, turning on himself to face the crowd once more. ''Anyone feeling like playing the 'guessing game'?''

It didn't take long for murmurs to echo around. People looked at each other nervously as they heard Dagur's merciless voice speak. Words were whispered around, but the ones that reached Dagur's ear first were ''Maybe we should get out of here...'' Though every single Viking in the area knew they wouldn't be going anywhere any time, the words spread around.

''No one's going anywhere...'' said Dagur, loud and clear as he took more steps forward. The crowd spread apart as if he was a venomous snake, ready to bite at any given moment. His green eyes scanned the faces, head high. He came face to face with a villager who had frozen on the spot by fear, his eyes wide and full of terror. It seemed like he might pass away at any moment. ''Out of my way peasant.'' he spat the word like it tasted raw fish.

The small man stepped out of Dagur's way and murmured some words under his breath. ''We're peaceful villagers...''

Dagur long forgot the small man and overlooked the entire crowd as if it was it who had spoken. ''That's even worse.'' he said, followed by a slight chuckle as he turned around once more and headed back to his initial spot. ''Where is she, hmm?''

There was a long silence in which echoes of whispers rose. They all looked at each other, wondering largely what he was talking about, exactly.

From her hidden spot, Heather tilted her head, frowning in confusion like most of the group. She? She who? she thought for a moment. What could that man be talking about? Sure it could be anybody. Perhaps it was the reason why him and his crazy-looking army were on their shores, keeping them captive on their own land. He wanted answers... Too bad he couldn't precise about this 'she' a little bit more.

''Well,'' continued Dagur, scanning the people before him again. ''That's not good... For any of you.''

It suddenly felt as if darkness was rising all over them, towering over their heads and dropping down on the small town. But that was just a feeling from the moment they met the Berserker chief's gaze turn dark as he grinned maniacally. Heather made a step backwards in fright as she feared the worst for her tribe.

''If my sister doesn't live here,'' continued Dagur, taking hold of his double-headed battle axe from his back, drawing the ends of the blades close to the villagers' faces. ''I'm going to let hundreds of bloodthirsty savages of Berserkers, off their leash...'' he growled.

That must be the 'she', thought Heather, lighting up suddenly. This man, Dagur, is looking for his sister..! What told him his sister lived here? That remained a mystery so far... On one hand, they had no idea who his sister might be. Which wasn't much good, because on the other hand, if they didn't have what he was looking for... They were all good as dead.

Sudden gasps echoed around, and Heather saw the terrified looks on some faces of her tribe members. She wanted to jump in there and reassure them and tell them to stay calm or things might get even more dangerous.

''Time's up!'' called Dagur as he swung his axe over his shoulder, studying the pathetic tribe carefully, looking so disgusted that it seemed he had never met anything ugly in his entire life so far. He glanced at the closest Berserker soldier to him and smiled madly. ''Who do you want to kill first?'' he demanded and the man took hold of his deadly mace, his eyes staring at the peaceful villagers before him. Heather couldn't make out his expression, but she could tell that if he had a choice, he wouldn't kill anyone as ordered. Everybody had a choice... So why did they stick with this crazy man who seemed so easy to bring down? But as she saw the soldier advance closer to the crowd of terrified villagers, Heather knew he wouldn't be re-thinking of his actions and would strike at the order. She simply couldn't let those intruders hurt her family.

She didn't know what exactly she was doing, but Heather jumped in the action when the man took a couple steps closer to her tribe, running through the crowd and positioning herself between her people and the enemy.

''Stop!'' he cried out, putting her hands up to stop the man from coming any closer. Surely they wouldn't hurt a kid, right? How could they? ''If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me.'' she said with a defiant tone, her glare hard and dominating as she stared in the soldier's eyes trough the metal mask.

She heard a laughter coming from behind and dropped her gaze to see Dagur laughing at the back, his hands on his hips as his shoulders shook uncontrollably from the amusement.

''You're not killing anyone!'' she continued. Whispers from her tribe behind her reached her ears and she could hear them wondering what she was doing and that this was suicide. Sure it was, but she wasn't going to give up on them now. Dagur the Deranged came to their shores, and if there wasn't anyone else with enough courage to hold them off, then it might as well be her. ''If you want to fight someone, fight me.'' Again, she had no idea what she was doing, but she was about half sure that even merciless-looking people wouldn't hurt a child. At least that's what she thought...

Dagur laughed once again and tears of amusement filled his eyes. But he quickly wiped them away and took back his serious look. ''Now, now.'' he said, looking down at Heather as she glared hard. ''Sorry, dear. I don't dance with amateurs.''

''I'm not an amateur.'' she said firmly, balling her fists tightly. ''My name's Heather. And I am not afraid of you.''

'Ohs' echoed from behind her as they admired her but also feared what would happen to her. It didn't take long for Dagur to speak commands and Berserker soldiers were already above the innocent citizens, weapons in hands, bringing them down on the people. As for Heather, she didn't quite understood what hit her, but she found herself flying backwards and crashing in wooden boxes which had been piled up above each other. She didn't find herself dead, but simply dizzy as she opened her eyes again to see what was happening. What had hit her felt cold but hot at the same time... She'd seen white and blue, but wasn't sure if it had been reality or a simple illusion. When she saw the battle happening before her, she sighted that Dagur fellow shooting from his palms what looked like lightning... Strange, it looked like magical, just like her powers. But she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was the dizziness making her see things. No, it looked quite real. After what seemed like forever, Heather pulled herself to her feet, and found herself having trouble standing. But she quickly balanced herself again and ran towards the battle happening in front. But the moment she got closer, she regretted have done so.

Berserkers brought down their heavy weapons on men and women, pools of thick blood filling the ground at their feet in a matter of minutes as her village was being slaughtered. She was too shocked to understand what she was seeing, and once again, lightning hit the top of the houses, catching fire instantly. The heat of the fires felt close to her skin as she ran for safe cover, trying to take the long ways between the houses so no Berserker would spot her and go after her. The images of what she just saw made her sick and she felt like she would throw up at anytime now. It was absolutely disgusting, but the fact that she'd never imagined this happening, not even in her dreams, made this image of her village destroyed just an illusion. But she knew, deep down, that it wasn't at all, and what was happening before her eyes, was literally happening.

Heather knew there wasn't anything she could do now. As she looked down at the burning buildings and bloodbaths below as she climbed up in the forest, she didn't know what she was feeling. She had trouble thinking and the feeling of being helpless to her tribe brought her down so low.

As she reached the trees, she could see her entire town burning, the smoke rising as the flames got brighter. Running was survival instinct, and there was nothing she could do to help it. Her only thought was to get to Windshear and hope for survivors... The Razorwhip was a stealthy dragon, and Heather found her in a tree, clawing the wood as she held tight. The moment she saw her rider, she slid off the tree and nuzzled the young girl, unaware of the situation. She found Heather breathing heavily, gasping from shock and horror. Her green eyes were round and filled with fear as she hugged her dragon's silvery neck.

It was her home burning back there, but no instinct told her to go back and fight... She wasn't a fighter anyway, but she quickly learned that she'd have to become one.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather couldn't sleep that night... Listening to the battle noises from a distance was really unsettling. She felt so helpless to her tribe. She would rather be out there, and even if she was to die like the rest, she wouldn't feel sorry. That feeling inside of hate towards herself, but mostly towards those Berserkers, especially Dagur the Deranged, didn't help her think right. She managed to sleep just lightly, under the Razorwhip's silver wing, lying on the forest floor. The screaming, the cries of pain, metal clashing against metal and the smell of burning flesh reached all the way out here, and as she tried to rest for what she had coming, she couldn't help but dream nightmares the couple minutes her eyes were shut. Windshear looked down at her rider, the unmasked look of worry for her expressing on her face, the toxic green eyes never leaving the girl as she rested against her side.

Heather struggled in her sleep as she found herself living another nightmare. Her cries of fright echoed through the forest, but thankfully, they were both far enough from town for anyone from that bloodshed ground to hear them. Neither of the pair noticed the bright little sparkles from Heather's hands as she struggled in her sleep. The girl didn't seem to wake up from the heat it was creating in her reddish palms; the little noises sounding like a Zippleback's left head sparkles. Her hands twitched now and then, creating flashes of light based on her uncontrolled emotions. Fear and anger were the first two ingredients of this... The more frightened she'll be, the harder it'll be to control her powers now. You see, magic is about emotions. What she feels deep down will be the switch to it. She just needs to learn to control it. But the more frightened she is the more massive, destructive and out of control will her power be. And this was only beginning...

Heather knew what she owned the moment she discovered it. She couldn't remember, but the moment her parents had picked her up from the basket and held her close, the little girl she had once been hadn't felt anything more than love. She felt loved and when that torch had extinguished from the wind, a protective instinct had suddenly kicked in and she simply wanted to keep them safe as they would keep her. Her mother had loved her the moment she saw her, her eyes digging in her vivid green ones.

Heather suddenly woke up in a jump, sweat dripping down from her forehead as she escaped a nightmare once again. Her breathing was heavy and uneven as her eyes searched the area for any enemy. But as it turned out, the space was as calm and dark as moments before and even with that, she had trouble calming down. She set a hand on the ground to push herself in a better sitting position, only to hiss in pain. She quickly lifted her hand from the grassy forest floor beneath to find her palm red. It was dark, but she could swear to have seen an even darker mark on the ground where her hand pressed a moment ago... It wasn't comforting, at all. Eyes wide, she held her arm closer as it slowly cooled down, the red vanishing and her skin returning to its initial color. She'd never had her power uncontrolled, and didn't get what was happening to her. The ground was definitely roasted in a hand shape and Heather feared to hurt someone when she'll come across help...

She took in a deep breath and relaxed her muscles, knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere if she didn't control her powers. She knew that fear wasn't helping and she had to stop worrying and start thinking the right way, or what might happen to her could be worse than losing her family.

The night had been long and Heather could see from the clearing she was in, the thick smoke still climbing the sky a distance away thanks to the first morning sunbeams chasing the darkness away.

She knew she would have to leave this place. And as frightening as it was to leave her home, it wasn't as frustrating and scary to find that she was trapped for now... There was no doubt those Berserkers killed every last one of her people. Heather didn't know if Dagur thought she was dead from that lightning bolt he fired at her, though. If he wanted everybody dead, he would've made sure she was first. Now she understood why everyone followed their high chief and also probably feared him. He had some sort of magic just like her and she wondered, if he didn't come towering over her and killed her when he had the chance, perhaps his magic was powerful enough to kill anyone as he had tried on her. But the man probably didn't even know she had survived. Something about her made her stronger than anybody he had ever gotten rid of.

Heather pushed herself to her feet and Windshear followed closely, ready to fight anything that might be after her rider to harm her. They both walked cautiously towards the heart of the town and the smell of blood struck them as they got closer every step. Heather could tell the enemy had gone during the night from the high point she stood on with Windshear; the ocean was clear and not a ship came in her sight. But as she looked down, her village wasn't quite a village anymore.

She didn't want to go down there and walk through the zone and see her people dead, step in pools of blood and have the smell of burned flesh reach her nose...Only the sight from up here made her sick, and her brain hated her eyes have seen this. Even though she hadn't come from here, it was still her home... And it was so painful to look down and see it destroyed. The home... the home she had known and grown up in, was now gone in smoke and ashes.

She didn't know what she was thinking, and she could only stare down at what was left of the town. Windshear whined behind her in a way of asking if she was alright. But her rider didn't move or speak. She was the only survivor of the attack. She wasn't hurt, nor had she seen too much to pass away. She really hoped she could get over it soon and seize the pain from biting her inside.

Heather raised her head slowly and overlooked the endless blue, eyes scanning for any Berserker ship near. All she could do was blame this tribe who had wiped out her village and her family... The only desire she had right now, standing on the highest point of the island, looking down at her home, was having Dagur's head on a spike that she'd hold in a hand before the entire Berserker tribe for them to fear her just like her people had feared Dagur.

Heather turned around to mount up Windshear. The Razorwhip spread her silver wings and slid down the cliff, drifting in the air like a feather. She didn't have a destination, but she did know what she would be doing for a while.

Dagur the Deranged asked for war. Then war he shall get. Her people had been murdered by him, and now it was her turn to murder. She had a lot of preparation to do. She wouldn't give up until her new mission was fully complete. Right now, avenging her village was the only thing on her mind, and it would be printed there for a while. It was almost as if she had been bitten by that snake, but the poison from his fangs didn't kill you. It only made you do terrible things just like he did. But Heather wouldn't lose control over herself anytime now. If she wanted to avenge her family, she would need those powers of hers. She would be showing that deranged Berserker that he wasn't the only one owning this great gift. And when it'll be time, he'll be getting a taste of his own medicine.


	8. Chapter 8

Berk was a small island, in the middle of nowhere. Literally, nowhere... Its horrific weather over the year was cold and wet. When lucky, the Hooligans living on its rocky surface would get some sun, but not often. It's even surprising anything managed to grow on it. Animals that lived there were rough and meat wasn't that sweet. The food that grew was though and tasteless... the people even more so. It was unbelievable how this tiny boy, who had been named Hiccup for his small size hadn't build himself a proper Viking body like all the other kids around him. Then again, he didn't come from here. But shush, that he doesn't know. Only his parents, Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan tribe, high Chief of Berk, and his wife Valka knew the real story. But even with that, neither of them had cared where he truly came from or why his real parents had abandoned him on their shores. All they had known the moment they found the baby boy on the beach that bright sunny morning was that he was lost and alone. That was until he lay in Valka's arms, rocked gently as she sang a soft song growing a tiny smile on the happy baby's face. Everything was perfect that moment. The only wish they all had was that this could last forever, until the end of times. But then, when Hiccup grew one year old, everything collapsed on itself, and it left both the father and the boy forever changed as they watched the mother being taken away by a wild dragon during a dragon raid, imagined to never be seen again...

It was such a happy story with a sad ending... That's right. The ending felt to belong there, right there, the moment Stoick breathed the word ''Valka...'' as he watched his wife being taken before his eyes, unable to do anything but promise her he would keep their son safe and sound.

Unfortunately, the son he had before and after wasn't the same anymore... From the time he smiled and laughed at him, from now ignoring and wearing the same sad-looking face for what seemed to go on forever. Stoick couldn't get what was wrong with him. The five-year-old Hiccup kept adventuring in the forest instead of working in the stall with Gobber. From the time he could crawl, he'd been... different. He didn't listen. And as Stoick would say, he had the attention span of a sparrow. He first thought that taking his son on a trip might perhaps change him back like before. So he took him fishing, but he ended up losing Hiccup as the boy went hunting for trolls. And now Stoick was thinking that maybe, after all these years, his son might now be showing some signs defectiveness... Perhaps his boy was born that way. Stoick never got the reason why or any answers. He hadn't even noticed himself changed, and he couldn't come to care about it. But things didn't stop there. More crazy stuff happened over the years...

Hiccup, now five years old, couldn't come to understand why people treated him different. For his age, some found him quite mature. But even with that, the other kids still bullied him for their own amusement. The worst was Snotlout, his cousin, apparently. But that didn't change the fact that he was at the top of the list for the worst people he had ever met. Next were the twins, who literally followed Snotlout everywhere like the rest of their group, commenting and shooting unpleasant jokes about him, laughing of his size and what a loser he was. Then there was Fishlegs, though, honestly, wasn't that bad. But he still hanged out with them because apparently it was the way. The last person of the group, he couldn't place her in the bullies. Sure this Astrid he had a crush on ever since his eyes landed on her moved with the rest, but she hardly ever came near him let alone pushed him around and insulted him like the others. Something about this girl made him smile every time he looked at her. He noticed quite often when Snotlout and his followers made a fool out of him, her eyes rolling up and back to Earth. It wasn't much, but to little Hiccup it made him sometimes feel better, knowing it's not everyone who found Snotlout's unfunny stuff amusing. It was the least.

Wandering in the forest by himself was Hiccup's favorite moment of the day. He was alone. No Snotlout around, no one pushing him and making him trip over, ending up with everyone's fingers pointing down at him, laughing at his mistake. Ordinarily, a proper Viking boy of his age would obviously fight back, but all Hiccup could do – would do – was protest the moment he picked himself up.

''That's not funny, stop laughing!'' Hiccup would cry out, only seeming to make them all laugh more. His voice wasn't the strongest, and it brought them amusement when he got upset.

Snotlout always looked down at him, grinning as he liked the feeling of being above Hiccup.

''What are you gonna do, _Hiccup_?'' Snotlout usually demanded, pronouncing his name using a baby-tone.

One thing Hiccup - for some reason – wasn't capable of was use violence to defend himself. Somehow, nothing, no instinct told him to punch this Snotlout boy square in the face and prove himself once and for all so none would ever bother him again. Nothing of a sort seemed to kick into his brain. And that was another reason Snotlout annoyed him non-stop. He knew no consequences would follow. Stoick was never around to see this and it wouldn't surprise him if his chief might suddenly pass by and simply shrug and carry on with business.

That was something Hiccup hated about his tribe. He was so different from everyone; it was almost like he didn't belong here. But these were questions for another time.

Jumping over gigantic tree roots, zigzagging through narrow trees and climbing on the large boulders lying on the ground, was something amusing to Hiccup. While everybody else trained with weapons he couldn't lift to defend the village from the next dragon raid, he hid in the forest so no one would grab him and use him as a knife-throwing target.

Hiccup jumped off a big rock and made his usual way through the forest, where his two feet would usually take him to. There wasn't anything much more to it than that as activities in the woods. He didn't need a map to keep track of where he was or the time it would take to come back and expose himself once again to people. Here he felt safe. Though nothing was actually safe around here for wild animals wandered around all the time, both herbivore and carnivore.

Small things hid in here, waiting for the right moment to pounce on their prey. Unexpected little animals would hide in the holes in the ground and stare up at the little Viking boy walking by, unarmed and mostly different from what they all had seen of human in the past.

Suddenly, something quick passed by, appearing in young Hiccup's sight, and the boy made an as quick gesture to follow it. He didn't know what it was, and that was the most intriguing part. Who knew what it might be? Perhaps a troll? If it turned out to be, he had to catch it. He just had to. He would catch it and bring it back to his father and prove him he was right about trolls, just like Gobber kept repeating him. Trolls existed, and they stole your socks, old Gobber would tell him when they had a moment in the forge as they made the weapons for the dragon-fighting Vikings.

But when Hiccup circled the tree which the mysterious creature had disappeared behind, the boy's smile of excitement faded away as he realized it wasn't a troll at all, but a wild boar - a very hungry-looking wild boar. Something Hiccup was really good at was RUNNING! The boar made noises of what sounded like growls, and the moment Hiccup turned around, wearing a look of terror, the animal raced after him, shrieking loudly as it tried to keep up with the boy. He was incredibly fast for his size... But you have to remember that's the only way he had survived so far. Running seemed like a pretty good option when it came to facing a large fire-breathing lizard, or in this case, a wild boar.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder as he ran, gasping for air as fear made him forget that he had to breathe. Unfortunately as he did, he didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground a couple feet away, and before he could register what was happening, he found himself lying on the ground. Hiccup gasped for air as all of it had been forced out of his lungs when he collapsed to the ground. That was it. There was nobody to help him here. The only person he could count on right now was himself.

Hiccup turned around to see the boar approaching threateningly, its red eyes glowing in the shadowed forest. He tried to back off, not daring to make any sudden movement for the animal to jump on him and finish him off.

As it suddenly pounced on him, its jaws wide opened, Hiccup reached his hands forward to protect himself somehow, and from his palms shot at strange purple light that hit the animal right in the middle. It hit the ground some feet away from the boy and shrieked in pain as it tried to run for its life, lying down, wounded.


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes round with fear, staring at the downed animal some distance away from him, Hiccup lay there, unable to move. His whole body trembled uncontrollably, and there was no way he would be able to pick himself up weak like that. It seemed like he couldn't feel his legs anymore, as if he was paralyzed by fear. But he couldn't put the finger on what exactly he was afraid of... Images of what just happened flashed before his vision, reminding him of the animal attacking him, then suddenly getting thrown backwards. He remembered the purple color, but he couldn't come to understand what it was or where it had come from. He had put his hands up, and that's when it all happened.

The animal before him kept shrieking in pain, scared from the boy that had nearly killed it. But Hiccup had absolutely no idea that this colorful flash had come from him when he made a gesture of defense.

Little Hiccup finally pulled himself up to stand on his feet as the boar shrieked louder and in higher panic. He didn't want to hurt the animal, he never meant to, even when it was it who had tried to kill him first. It had once been on the higher ground, but now it was lying down on the ground, some droplets of thick blood splashing on the dirty forest floor as it had collided against rough roots sticking out of the ground.

Hiccup kept gasping from the shock of knowing he had hurt another living being, but he didn't get how he did, exactly. The young boy's weak legs felt like they would suddenly give up on him and he would collapse once again. The boar looked so afraid of him, it was as if he had seen demons in Hiccup's eyes.

After Hiccup dusted himself up and caught up with his senses, he made a run for the Hooligan village, leaving behind the mystery of the purple flash. Fright took control over him and he made the quickest run in his lifetime back to town, where he would find help. He didn't know at first who exactly he would go to, but then he thought of his uncle Gobber, and he zigzagged through the walking villagers around the plaza, sliding beneath logs some were carrying Thor-knows-where, avoiding getting stepped on as he passed between legs, none even noticing he was there. Things were clear, out here in the open. Without gigantic high trees to cast shadows on the ground, the aggressive white sky was more painful for the eyes than anywhere else.

Hiccup found Gobber in the forge, where he would usually find him, working on more weapons – as if he hadn't made enough already. He stumbled forward and fell on the stone floor just as he entered the shop, finally breathing as if he hadn't for centuries. He rested on the cold ground, chin against the grey stone as his eyelids slid to close. He was thankful he had made it in here. If that ever happened outside, in everyone's sight, it would've been much more humiliating than having Snotlout tripping him over.

''You alright, lad?'' asked Gobber as he eyed the five-year-old Hiccup on the ground.

For a moment, Hiccup couldn't come to care, still gasping for breath for he had just run a good distance nonstop. Finally, after a moment of resting on the floor, Hiccup pulled himself to his feet, finding some strength left in him to explain his adventure to Gobber. After all, Gobber was the only friend Hiccup really had, if it wasn't calling him uncle. But as Hiccup picked himself up, a burning pain shot through his arm and he found both of his palms red, feeling them extremely hot at the contact of the stone-cold floor.

''Ow!'' Hiccup yelped, holding his hands close and wincing at the sudden pain. He received a look from Gobber as he hammered another sword. The blacksmith cocked an eyebrow, unable to find what could possibly be wrong with him now.

''Hiccup, have you been adventuring in the forest again?'' demanded Gobber, as he carried on hammering the new weapon.

Not that Hiccup hadn't the right to do so but when he came back out from the woods, he always wore some scratches or unserious injury from stumbling or slamming in random trees when he didn't watch where he was going.

''Maybe...'' said little Hiccup, reaching both hands behind his back to hide the new hurt. He looked away, not daring meeting Gobber defying eyes. Only when he couldn't wait anymore, Hiccup admitted it. ''Okay, okay, I did.'' he said, advancing forward. ''But this time was different. Something weird happened!''

But before he could add another word, Gobber noticed his different colored palm from one hand, and without warning, he grabbed Hiccup's tiny wrist, studying the hurt the boy had made himself now.

''Where did you get this?'' questioned Gobber, gesturing at the reddish skin to Hiccup after the lad let out a yelp of alarm.

''I dunno... I just noticed it.'' he protested, shrugging and trying to pull away, only for the man's grasp to tightened. ''Do you know what it is?''

''No.'' Gobber answered after a moment of suspense. He dropped the kid's hand and carried on with his own business, grabbing the glowing blade of the sword and plunging it in a bucket of cool water, white steam rising as it was followed by a loud hiss.

Hiccup played with his finger tips for a while as Gobber worked. He was thinking if he should or shouldn't talk about it... Part of him told him to hold back all this crazy stuff, for someone might walk close by and hear his words. And then it would spread out around the island and he would – once again – make a fool out of himself. But then again, if he didn't breathe a word, he would never have tried to get answers, and that would bother him for days, weeks, maybe even months.

''Gobber...'' started Hiccup, staring down at the floor, his emerald green eyes big when he looked up to meet the blacksmith's gaze. ''Do you believe there's a monster in me?''

There was a pause with Gobber staring down at the hurting boy. He'd never really expected him to ask such a thing. Everybody had a monster buried inside, whether they accepted it or not. Those who did, the beast roared often and it made the person easily irritable and very violent, to a point where he or she would kill if feeling like to. But honestly, Gobber didn't believe Hiccup had any demons. For four years the kid's life only seemed to have gotten worse, but he never showed any sign of violence or angriness. He would get upset, but never to the point to feel like hitting someone, let alone kill them.

''I hurt a boar back in the forest...'' said Hiccup shamefully, staring down at the stone floor. ''I didn't want to... Some kind of light appeared out of nowhere and hurt it.''

At first, Hiccup thought it was the mighty Thor who had descended from the sky and shot a lightning bolt straight at the wild animal, protecting him from death. But when he made the run back here, the whole scene flashed before his eyes, and now he knew that it couldn't have been the great god's action. He quite knew it was his own. Some feeling inside told him it was his move that caused the boar to go flying backwards and hit the ground a couple feet away. He couldn't be wrong. That purple-blue burst couldn't have belonged to anyone else but him. And now he was afraid he might hurt something else – or someone.

''Hiccup, I don't believe you to be a monster,'' said Gobber, ''No one does. Not because you're small and weak as you appear to be, but because I know you have a true heart, and you would never want to hurt anything in this world. But someday, when you're older, you're gonna have to fight dragons and defend this village. But until then,'' he reached to grab something lying on the working-table next to him and held it for Hiccup to take it. ''You can have this.''

Hiccup eyed the small weapon given to him, turning out to be a hunting-knife.

''Just in case you might need it while you explore the forest.'' said Gobber, gesturing to the almost harmless weapon in Hiccup's small hands.

When Hiccup would grow up, he'd have to kill dragons. Not because he'll want to, but because he'll have to. Now Gobber kept repeating him that the boar incident was no big deal... But to Hiccup, it was still a living being, and he didn't know when he would accept it for that feeling to go away. What could come next? Will he hurt someone of his own tribe? What if this mysterious flash full of power came back to him? No one would listen to him if he told them to keep their distance and be afraid. But then again, that's not what he wanted. All he ever wanted was for his tribe – his father – to accept him for who he was. Not because he was small and not strong-built that he had to be pushed aside, right? All he had to do was prove himself, like everybody else did.

Love was all Hiccup was searching for. He didn't want to feel hate, anger or fear... Because that would be a disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

Today...

A single silver dragon flew low over the ocean, its strong claws slicing through the freezing water as it soared close to it. The dawn fog vanished slowly as the first sunbeams cut through the thin clouds on the horizon, the bright yellow circle shown half as it appeared behind the endless surface of blue.

The warm light kissed the Dragon Rider's skin as she held on at her Razorwhip's neck, in a rush to certain island. The dragon's wing beat at her heartbeat, determined to go where her rider needed. Her goal had to be achieved, no matter what.

Heather needed to get to Dragon's Edge. It had been about a week since Viggo and his hunters had won the battle. But never did they win the war... Ever since Hiccup had rushed to her when she'd been about kill Dagur on his own ship and told her she couldn't kill the man because he was her brother - apparently the only family she had left - everything she remembered about Dagur seemed to be a lifetime ago. She hadn't told anyone, but she had met him before, some time in her past. She knew who he was, what he had done, and most importantly, she knew what he was capable of. But for some reason, she couldn't understand why she hadn't seen those powerful flashes of lightning once from the time she was after him. And to add more, she had kept her mystery about herself hidden ever since she had been afraid that bloody night, three years ago. If anyone ever came to know who she really was, what was hiding underneath the surface, as her father had said before he was wiped out just like the rest of her village, then she feared even the Dragon Riders might reject her, afraid of her because they didn't understand, and that's not what she wanted. Thankfully when she was younger she had learned the minimum how to control it, but still, she didn't know at what moment she might explode and show her true self. Now that she knew that Dagur was her real family, that she was connected to him, she understood why that lightning that had been crashing around her island seemed so magical and full of strange power - enough power to kill a normal individual easily. Today she understood why she hadn't passed away when it hit her. The answer was simple - she wasn't normal. Dagur could maybe kill her with enough energy, but it might be hard since she was like him – and he can't kill something that's as powerful as him.

Windshear's wings flapped sharply, and she suddenly growled a warning to her rider as her toxic green eyes caught something at her side, a distance from them, sailing across the ocean. She exposed her threatening white teeth, her eyes narrowing on the enemy. About a dozen ships were grouped in the middle of the ocean, sailing straight were she was flying to. Heather turned her head in the direction of the ships and narrowed her eyes to identify the crest on the flag of the head-ship. A Skrill was clearly painted black on white, and she was able to spot some of the weaponry aboard. Some catapults, dragon-proof chains, now equipped with fire-proof winches... Men had crossbows in hands, already charged with arrows as well. These guys were undoubtedly heading in battle. Dagur must have planned to attack Dragon's Edge, what other reason would there be for him to be sailing towards her friends' base? She very well remembered him freeing her from the underground when she was captured and used as bait, but then again, perhaps he just hadn't found the game fair. Who knew? The man was seriously deranged – no wonder he used the word in his name. No matter what his past actions were, he still was an enemy to Hiccup and the riders, so an enemy to her. She couldn't let him get to the Edge; she had to do something about it. Going straight in would be a very bad idea, even a suicide run. She couldn't make one mistake twice. She wouldn't accomplish anything more than get captured again and held prisoner beneath her brother's decks, with no one knowing she was there.

She needed reinforcement. If she could somehow call for the riders here, maybe they could all stop Dagur and his Berserkers from reaching the base. She knew Hiccup was extremely attached to the Dragon Eye, and now it was lost, lying in the wrong hands. They were probably planning to retrieve it somehow, they couldn't just let it go and ignore everything that had happened which meant they were probably on guard, preparing themselves for battle. Good, because they might need just that.

If only she had a Terrible Terror to send a message straight home. Only she did not. Then again, better safe than sorry – she'll have to fly straight there, warn them all about the approaching fleet.

Windshear growled gently as she noticed her rider hadn't made a move to attack the ships and directed her forward as if it had been invisible. The silver dragon brought back her gaze on the endless sea before her and soared through the thin mist floating just on the ocean's surface. It served them as a light cover for now, but it would very soon be lifting up. She had to get out of the Berserkers' sight before she was completely exposed. If Dagur ever came to be smart enough to know she was heading straight where he was going, then he might only armed himself more and be even more prepared than he already was.

Something Heather couldn't understand was why Dagur wasn't fighting Hiccup with his powers she very well knew he had. Had he run out of it? Was he simply hiding it? If so, then what told them all he might not expose who he really was at any given moment? What if he was planning to kill the riders with it? Then she had to be there to protect them all. Dagur may not know... neither may the other riders, but _she_ did: Dagur's lightning had no effect on her now. She was stronger, better than before. She wouldn't weaken. Not now – not today. She had already lost her village – her family – she couldn't afford losing her friends now. Not to _evil._

A sudden burst of pain shot through her at the awful thought of failing everyone she knew... If she ever failed the riders – Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut – she would never forgive herself. They didn't know who she really was, but she wouldn't let anything happen to them all because _she_ held something back. She knew about herself and she knew about Dagur.

One day she'll have to tell them - all of them. All that energy inside her seemed to be thrashing wild, held prisoner for now three years; she had to do something about it. If she didn't, she would lose everybody's trust – again.

Windshear shot forward, flying at full speed as Heather took a stronger hold at the metal-armored-looking neck. She had to get there before Dagur. She would warn the others before Dagur became another person's death.


	11. Chapter 11

A double-headed battle axe flew across the training arena as it was thrown from bare hands and one out of the two blades plunged in the center of the painted target on a round cut piece of strong wood. Astrid made a run to retrieve her favorite weapon, dodging fired arrows from all sides, grabbed the handle of her axe and pulled it out of the bull's-eye. She was so quick; it was almost as if she lived in another dimension – a couple seconds before everyone else. The arrow heads fired at her hit wood planks on the opposite side, leaving an orange spot of paint on them. The young warrior raised her axe above her head and swung it at the next target, breaking it in two pieces causing it to fall off its support. She turned on her heels and dodged nets thrown from nowhere then sprang to the center on the place and stopped in a painted red circle, holding her ground as she waited for the signal.

Astrid's eyes landed on the slightest movement close to her and narrowed them as she focused on the signs of life. She breathed heavily from all the exercises, searching for her next target. A single Outcast soldier statue rolled in her sight, and with a war cry, she charged towards it, axe over her shoulder. She jumped to the side, imagining the enemy either shooting an arrow or swinging his sword, mace, or any other weapon and with a strong hold of her own axe; she swung it in the target's side, kicking it to the ground with a growl of fury.

Astrid looked around as heads poked out of the walls around her, curious and amazed. She noticed Hiccup and Toothless watching from high above, Fishlegs and Meatlug a distance away to be sure she didn't take him as her next target. Snotlout looked bored and Ruffnut and Tuffnut equally exited as they both held their heads out of their hiding spot behind a wooden wall where they held their crossbows used to imitate Dragon Hunter soldiers firing at her.

''This has to be the best day of my life.'' stated Tuffnut as he and his sister jumped on the other side of the obstacle. ''Firing at Fearless Astrid Hofferson with permission? This is an event that only comes once in a life time.''

''True that,'' agreed Ruffnut, as everybody entered the arena. ''When can you kill Astrid, without risking getting killed by her afterwards? ''

''You mean _pretend_ to kill Astrid.'' said Fishlegs as he approached the twins from behind.

''Eh, tomato-tomata.'' said Tuffnut, shrugging as it wasn't at all important to him.

Hiccup walked down to the group, Toothless following closely behind.

''Alright, alright, knock it out, you guys.'' Hiccup interrupted as he joined the rest. ''We need serious training if we ever want to face Viggo and the hunters again. Now with this,'' he gestured to the training field Astrid just worked with. ''Everything looks more realistic. We can prepare correctly if we want to—''

''Retrieve the Dragon Eye from the hunters.'' Snotlout cut him, rushing the subject. ''We _know._ 'We can't leave the Dragon Eye in the wrong hands ', we've been hearing it for the past weeks.''

''Actually, Snotlout, it's only been _one_ week since we lost the Dragon Eye.'' Fishlegs pointed out.

''Look, guys.'' Hiccup continued, ignoring their useless argument. ''We can't rest now. We don't know why Viggo wanted it; neither do we know what his plans are. He knows it's useless without a Snow Wraith key. If he ever finds another way to unlock it, then we don't know what we have on our backs. We have to be ready. Understand?''

The riders looked at each other, and then back to Hiccup.

''When you say 'can't rest now', what do you mean?'' questioned Tuffnut, making a gesture with his fingers as he spoke the words ' _can't rest now'_. ''Are we ever gonna get some sleep again? 'Cause sleeping is one of my top five most important activities of the day, along with destruction, and annoying others and—''

''We get it Tuff!'' snapped Astrid, unable to keep her temper low now. ''What Hiccup means is we have to be ready at all time. We don't know when we'll get attacked next. From now on, everything is unpredictable. We have no idea where Heather is. We don't know what happened to Dagur. If we ever have to face Viggo, Ryker _or_ Dagur, we need to know what we are doing.''

''You can scratch a name from your list.'' stated Ruffnut, arms crossed over her chest as she looked up to the sky.

''Why's that?'' asked Fishlegs, concerned about what she was thinking right now.

''Behind you.'' she said smugly.

Before anyone could ask any question of what she was talking about, a Razorwhip's sharp wing-beat reached their ears, and all eyes landed on the silver dragon mounted by a young girl they all recognized.

Heather slid off Windshear's neck and took off her hood, revealing her face.

''Heather!'' Astrid cried out before anyone could state anything and rushed forward to join her friend. She was so relieved she was all right, and they both hugged each other tightly as they did back on Glacier Island when Heather's cover was still their secret. ''You're alright?''

''Of course I am.'' said Heather after they pulled away and stared in each other's eyes. For a moment, everything seemed to be okay, and be till the end of times, but then Heather's bright eyes turned darker and her joyful look faded away, replaced by a serious and concerned one. ''But, I have news.''

...

The gang joined in the Clubhouse after Heather and Windshear's arrival to Dragon's Edge. Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs stood in front of the map drawn on a large piece of paper hanged to a wooden board in the corner of the room.

''Alright, Heather.'' Hiccup said as he gestured to the map. ''Can you tell us where you've seen the ships?''

The girl nodded and gave his a weak smile, taking a step closer to point out Dagur's fleet's location on the ocean.

''From what I saw, its emplacement was about... here.'' she said, pointing at a specific spot on the wide ocean. ''It's about two hours on dragon-back, so he might be here tonight. Maybe tomorrow at dawn, if lucky...''

''How many men on the ships?'' Astrid asked, standing next to Hiccup behind Heather. ''Do you have a specific number?''

''I'd say at least fifteen per ship.'' she answered, quite sure of herself. ''All heavily armed, ready for combat.''

''Then we better prepare ourselves.'' said Hiccup, staring at the map before him, frowning. ''It won't be pretty.''

Astrid and Heather stayed where they were as the rest of the group made a walk to leave the Clubhouse.

''Unpredictable, you said?'' stated Tuffnut, concerning their leader's speech just before the black-haired girl's arrival. He turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. Astrid could hear the slight giggling from Ruffnut at her brother's comment.

Windshear and Stormfly suddenly passed in front of the door, running after each other as they played. If their rider were friends, they were too.

Astrid watched them all leave just as did Heather, and after a short moment of awkwardness, they turned to face each other.

''So?'' said Heather, bringing in a subject. ''You and Hiccup—''

''Don't say it.'' Astrid snapped in a friendly way. ''No, we're not a thing. Don't get your hopes too high – wait... do you—''

She caught the slight smirk growing on her friend's lips as she got her answer.

''—ship it?'' Heather finished for her. ''Yes.''

''Urgh..!'' Astrid breathed out, taking hold of her axe lying on the table around the fire pit; and swung it over her shoulder.

''Okay, I'll quit.'' giggled Heather as she grabbed her own battle axe. ''What else can we do here, expect throwing axes to targets in the woods?''

Astrid showed her a smile and gestured to follow.

''If you really want extreme,'' she said. ''This way.''

The two girls went off, weapons in hands and climbed on their dragons' backs. The Deadly Nadder and Razorwhip spread their wings and shot downwards, towards the arena, where the training field was still up. To Astrid, it was far possibly the most realistic training exercise she had ever tried. Now it was time to test Heather.


	12. Chapter 12

Stormfly and Windshear flew down to the training arena and touched down the stone floor, allowing their riders to hop off their backs. Heather followed Astrid closely, gazing around as she studied the supposedly 'extreme training field'.

Stormfly growled to the Razorwhip as she warned the silver dragon to step out to the arena for the two girls to start. Both dragons stepped away, leaving their riders to do what they had to do.

No other Dragon Rider were in sight, and Heather spread her axe, the axe that once looked to own one blade was now to its longest expend, one at each end.

''Now,'' began Astrid, swinging her own battle axe at her side. ''Let's begin.''

''Alright,'' said Heather. ''What's the goal?''

''Get through me.'' And with that, Astrid ran away from her friend, jumped above the wooden boards and disappeared in the mess of boxes, planks, barrels filled with pointy weapons. The last thing Heather saw from her was the blonde braid trailing behind. There was a long pause, till Heather got the game.

''Alright...'' she mumbled, taking a good hold of her weapon of choice. ''Let's play.''

She took a few steps closer to the pit she had seen Astrid disappear in, holding her ground, eyes landing on the slightest movement near her. She had fought Astrid before, for real, but that was three years ago. She had fought her when she was undercover, but they were all fake fights. She always had to fall and pretend she was defeated. Now here, she didn't have to. She didn't very well know Astrid's fighting skills; though she had learned some she had told her as tips if she ever came to get caught at the heart of an enemy field. They all seemed very useful, and now she would test Astrid to see if she was able to fight fire with fire.

There was a total silence, only dragon roars in the distance, birds singing and wind blowing in the leaves from nearby trees. Then suddenly, a war cry rose in the air, and from above her came Astrid crashing down, axe raised above her head. It was a good thing Heather was fast enough to jump out of the way, leaving the path cleared for Astrid to land.

The blonde girl made a pirouette as she landed and held her ground before turning on her heels to face her adversary. Heather charged over the moment she was pulling herself up and raised her axe as well, the two weapons meeting once again – like they hadn't enough in the past.

Their eyes buried themselves in each other's, teeth bared, and then Heather, with both hands, swung her axe to the side, sending Astrid's, which she had been pushing on, flying pass her.

With a gasp on surprise, Astrid stumbled to her side, but quickly got hold of herself, maintaining her balance as she recovered. She turned around again, and to confuse Heather, jumped on the other side of the board next to her, disappearing from sight once again. Heather, who had been expected something else, let her shoulders fall in disappointment and raced after the girl. She held her balance on the top of the board and scanned the area before her, studying every single object before her carefully, searching for her adversary.

Suddenly, right below her, feet met her middle, and she fell backwards, hitting the ground with a gasp of pain.

''Ha ha!'' shouted Astrid as she stood above her, axe down to her throat.

Heather looked up at her in astonishment and gazed at her own axe, which she found a couple feet away from her for she had lost her grip to it from Astrid's surprise attack. She returned her gaze to Astrid who was still towering above her in triumph.

''The element of surprise, uh?'' she said as Astrid held her a hand to help her to her feet.

''Yeah,'' she agreed as Heather retrieved her weapon, folding it. She suddenly threw her axe pass Heather, sending it flying across the arena, and it plunged in the wood of the painted target a distance away from them both. It had flown so close to Heather's head, fear had invaded her for a moment and she felt like her heart would've given up on her. ''Never gets old.''

She turned back to face Astrid after she threw the weapon, and noticed she was simply walking to the barrel of weapons to grab another axe to use. Heather's mind suddenly started storming just like a long time ago. She hadn't noticed the smoke rising from her grip on the axe's handle.

She hissed in pain, dropping the weapon to the ground. On the grey bar, a black hand-mark with smoke still rising from the metal caught the girl's eye. Heather looked down at her hands after checking Astrid hadn't noticed a thing, where she was still searching for another double-headed battle axe. Her palms were burning as if they were a piece of iron being worked on in a fire pit. It was almost surprising her skin hadn't melted yet. How was this possible? How could she be showing signs of out-of-control power now? In all the moments she had felt fear invade her; it had to happen at this moment, around her friends.

''What have you been doing out there by the way?'' demanded Astrid as she pulled out what she was looking for. ''It's been pretty much a week. What have you been doing with this time?''

''Just... took care of business.'' Heather said with a shrug, dropping her hands to her sides when she was sure they had cooled off. If anyone discovered, it would be catastrophic. She didn't know if they would accept her then.

''That,'' continued Astrid, aiming at the next target before her. ''Is exactly what you said last time.''

She sent the weapon away, and it perfectly sank in the wood of the bull's-eye. She took hold of a regular axe close to her, which had a blade on one side only. She handed it over for Heather to take it, but the girl hesitated to lay hands on the object. A wrong move – a sudden gesture – could far possibly ruin her secret.

''Is something wrong?'' asked Astrid as she noticed the fright in her green eyes as she stared down at the weapon offered to her. ''Heather?''

''No, it's alright. I'm just thinking.'' she said, and took on true hold on the wooden handle.

Astrid backed off, leaving her friend the space needed to get a good aim at the painted target. She raised it above her head and for some other reason, she felt scared again, and she couldn't put her finger on the exact reason. She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes.

 _Focus, Heather..._ she thought to herself, her words echoing inside her head. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest, and she tried her best to think of anything else than herself. She had to think of happy moments, good times, not horrifying memories and pictures of what may happen if she ever exploded right here, right now.

Astrid still stood a distance away, her eyes wild with concern as she watched her friend. For some reason, she suddenly behaved strangely, as if she wasn't herself anymore. She seemed scared, worried... but not about something, not like she had seen Hiccup the three first days of his defeat against Viggo... Something more like worry over someone, like she either remembered a horrifying memory of her past, or saw a bloody future.

Stormfly and Windshear suddenly passed by, chasing after each other as they played around, attracting Astrid's attention for two seconds, the exact time it took Heather to fire at the target. The instant she heard the cracking noise of the wood, Astrid's attention snapped back to the action before her, right after the axe had left its owner's grip.

Astrid was too far to notice, but Heather could see the slight smoke rising from the black mark on the wood of the handle.

Something was definitely wrong with her. Why was she acting that way? She wished all answers could suddenly pop in front of her and safe her all the trouble - the risks of ruining a relationship with every single person she was attached to. It wasn't something she wanted. But now the other riders needed her. If Dagur was planning to attack the Edge, they might be stronger united. Scratch that – they were.


	13. Chapter 13

The day was passing by incredibly quick. Everybody had been training for a good part of the day to prepare for Dagur's attack like Heather had informed the Dragon Riders. Speaking of Heather, when it came to retrieve all the weapons around the training arena, she had made it quick to take the axes she had worked with before Astrid could. Many questions would've been asked to her about those burn marks on the handles. Lucky for her, Astrid hadn't noticed a thing.

Everybody gathered in the Clubhouse as the sun slowly faded away behind the ocean line. The warm orange colors lit the island for the last time for this day and then the sky turned pale blue, grey, until it was as dark as a Night Fury's back, stars shimmering above against the dark background along with the great bright moon.

The only thing that didn't feel right from a couple hours ago when she arrived on Windshear, right here, in the room, was that she was being herself too much; protecting everybody, running away from danger to face it properly. Not that it was wrong or not the way to do it. It would be a lot safer if they all worked together here, with a high ground, good cover and supplies. Plus, they had _dragons._ What could possibly go wrong?

Heather wondered; if Dagur's lighting hadn't killed her when she was younger, was it because she had fire as well or simply by the fact that she was different – stronger, without knowing it? If so, would it greatly affect a dragon if it ever came to get hit? Those were a lot of unanswered questions she hoped the answers would only pop before her eyes...

''Alright. So, from what Heather said, Dagur's fleet should arrive from the North.'' said Hiccup as he began giving instructions. ''But if I'm correct, from what I know about Dagur, he could change course and arrive from another side to the island.''

''I checked all the defenses, they're in place.'' said Fishlegs as he came in the building on Meatlug's back. ''Though they're not at their best.''

''Oh, great!'' said Snotlout, full of sarcasm as he leaned against Hookfang's side. The Monstrous Nightmare stood outside the Clubhouse for he didn't fit in comfortably.

Astrid and Heather sent him a harsh glare and he instantly shut his mouth before breathing another complain.

''Then I guess we'll have to split up and cover the perimeter around Dragon's Edge.'' continued Hiccup, ignoring the three as if they weren't there. ''Alright, I'll take the North while you guys,'' he said, gesturing to Ruffnut and Tuffnut – and the chicken if you will. ''You'll be guarding the West. Snotlout, take the East. Heather, Astrid, you go South.''

The two girls fist-bumped.

''Fishlegs,'' Hiccup continued after he gazed at Heather and Astrid, smiling slightly, but neither of them noticed. He was simply happy to have everybody back. Here, alive. ''Can you stay here? We don't know what Dagur's up to, and if he's planning to steal anything like Dragon Eye lens for the hunters or something, I'll be glad to have you guard the place.''

Fishlegs gave his leader a ''you got it'' with a gesture of his hand to his forehead.

''Hey, why do _we_ have to guard the West?'' demanded Tuffnut, taking a step forward in confession.

''Because I need you guys there. If Dagur ever comes to land on those shores, at least you'll be there to send a signal that you've spotted him.'' explained Hiccup, making a move for the door to mount Toothless up and head out in case Dagur showed up earlier than expected.

''Alright...'' said Tuffnut awkwardly, looking to his sister at his side, who looked equally taken aback. ''Can we at least pull a prank when he comes? Like when he lands, we'll surprise him with the dragons. Smidvarg would like to try. He's been asking for a while now. Not like party – 'Surprise!''' he said, with an exited tone before continuing. ''Something more dour to match the occasion, like, ' _surprise...'_ '' said Tuff, making dramatic gestures with his hands.

There was a very long pause where every single rider and dragon – even Chicken – just stared at the male twin.

Hiccup sighed heavily in despair, after clicking his prosthetic in place to the pedal. ''If you must...'' And before he could hear the addition of comments from the other riders, he and Toothless were already up high in the sky, soaring north to guard this specific side of the island, where the enemy really enjoyed taking as landing shore to sneak up on them.

Heather and Astrid flew south, though it wasn't that far from the base, but still took a couple of minutes to find a safe hiding spot to see the shores where the fleet might land on if they ever came their side. Snotlout and the twins took each their own path to their near destination.

The night was lit bright from the moon above their heads, the leaves from the trees reflecting the sharp moonlight on their green surface. The forest floor appeared more grey than brownish-green like they would usually see it in daylight.

The Razorwhip and Deadly Nadder landed a distance away from the ocean in a clearing in the woods, where they would keep watch for the approaching ships. As Heather said, there was about a dozen ships coming their way, and all men heavily armed. If there was _any_ other reason for Dagur to come to their island, such as a friendly visit, Astrid swore she would kiss Snotlout on the lips - not that she really would if that ever happened.

Windshear growled softly as her rider slid off her neck.

''If Dagur ever comes our way... What is the plan exactly?'' questioned Heather as they both edged closer to the trees separating them from the beach. They pushed some branches away along with irritating and noisy leaves to have a better view of the whole site.

''If we do, then first we have to send a signal.'' said Astrid after they arranged their spot. ''Best thing would be for one of us to stay here and hold them off while the other goes for reinforcement.''

''That's not a bad idea...'' admitted Heather as she stood there, overlooking the site before her through the trees. ''And what if things go out of hand while one of us is gone?''

''Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong. If you want, you'll get Hiccup and the others while _I_ hold them off.'' said Astrid.

More images of horrifying situations suddenly appeared before Heather's eyes, and sent a violent shiver down her spine. If Dagur ever came to do what he was best at, such as killing, then she couldn't let her here, alone, with that amount of Berserkers to fight all by herself. If there was one person who should take care of Dagur if he was here for what she thought he was, then she had to be the one here to fight him while Astrid went to get the others.

''Well,'' said Heather all suddenly, brightening up. ''I should be the one to stay here and hold them off while you get the riders.''

''You sure?'' asked Astrid concerned.

''Definitely.'' shot Heather instantly, with no hesitation.

Astrid grew a smile at her confidence to stay, and both focused back on watching out for approaching Berserkers.

''Wait.'' Astrid jumped suddenly, placing an arm before her friend, as a gesture to not move. ''I hear something.''

There was a long silence, only cricket near along with a slight wind whistling to their ears to be heard.

As Heather was about to protest at Astrid's statement about her hearing something, a bola came twirling in, out of nowhere, wrapping itself around Windshear's legs, causing the silver Razorwhip to fall on a side from loss of balance. She let out a roar of shock and Stormfly at her side spread her wings as wide as she dared, all her venomous spines at her tail rising to stand straight. She roared at the intruders, which she couldn't see as much as the two girls.

''Windshear!'' Heather cried out as she rushed to help her downed dragon.

''Heather, look out!'' called Astrid as she caught the approaching arrow from the darkness, flying straight at her. Lucky she was a fast warrior, and Astrid jumped in front of its target and blocked it with her axe's thick blade. ''I'll go warn the others, you try to hold them off as long as you can!'' And as fast as she had blocked that arrow, she jumped on Stormfly's back and shot up to the sky.

Heather swung her axe open and held her ground as Berserker soldiers came running out all around her, axes, swords and maces raised above their heads. It was too late to get Windshear's ropes untied now.


	14. Chapter 14

Heather didn't know if she could do it without Windshear… But right now there was no time to lose at untying her ropes. Chances were, she would get her _and_ the dragon in much more trouble. The instant Stormfly's massive feet left the ground, men came racing out of the bushes surrounding her, all armed to the teeth, just like she had noticed back when she'd seen them on their ships. Dagur couldn't be too far if Berserkers were already on Dragon's Edge's shores. If there's one person belonging to this tribe, striking when they least expected it – it was Dagur.

Heather raised her axe when she saw the nearest man approach largely, and she managed to block the blow of his sword with a strike of her own weapon. The weapon went flying out of his grip, and he soon found himself empty-handed, retreating for dear life. It wasn't surprising to watch. After all, they were Berserkers, they weren't really known for their brightness...

About five of them – if you take out the one who just ran away – were still approaching her from all sides, blocking any escape by swinging their different weapons. She held her ground firmly, ready for anyone to bounce all suddenly. She took a real good hold of her axe as she gritted her teeth, glaring at every single soldier, sending shivers down their spines. She could almost have sworn one of them slowed down just slightly to keep his distance between her as she send them all a deadly look of her toxic green eyes.

''Alright, alright, back it off, big boys!'' came an unforgettable voice from the wall of Berserker soldiers around her. That voice could belong to no other than the fearsome Dagur the Deranged.

Dagur made his way towards the circle of soldiers standing around his dear young sister. Heather wasn't about to surrender if he asked her to. She knew Dagur, from the time she'd spent around him while she was undercover, she'd learn many things about him, good and bad, soft and harsh. But as Heather sighted the amount of soldiers following their leader, another burst of terror shot through her, and she could instantly feel her hands warm up at an unbelievable heat, rising up to her lower arms as she did her best to keep that power contained; to not be exposed, especially not in front of the enemy... at least, not right now, not when she didn't desperately need it. Though she well knew that if she let it go, she could easily defeat every single man surrounding her and her body would rebalance. But that wasn't going to happen, because she simply didn't want to. If Dagur ever came to notice this, than it might as well be the end of days for he would learn he's not alone, and use his powers once again against those he didn't desire having in his life... such as Hiccup and all the other Dragon Riders – Berk - and others...

The heat against the metal of the handle made it even more painful than it had back when she was training with a regular wooden handle, and it was getting worse every second. Soon, she felt she might cry out the pain and everything would end there, but she held strong until she thought she could take control over herself once again.

''My, my, my... Heather.'' chuckled Dagur as the soldiers made a space for him to get a better view of his catch. ''Fancy meeting you here.''

Heather gazed around, finding herself completely surrounded with no way out if she ever came to have to make a runaway. Men mumbled stuff under their breaths, but she couldn't make any of it out since every single solider wore a metal mask, covering their entire face. It was just like three years ago, and it only made her quake in fright as memories of her past flashed before her eyes once again, along with the fact that she had trouble keeping her powers under control as they begged for being released.

''So,'' continued Dagur, giving her a bored look after he was done laughing. ''Where are they hiding, Heather?''

''Who's hiding?'' she demanded with the best defiant tone she managed to pull out.

''Do I look stupid to you?'' he said, taking a step closer aggressively.

 _I'm simply gonna ignore that question..._ she thought to herself as she almost answered it honestly.

''We both know _Dragon Riders_ always stick together no matter what... and tell me if I'm wrong; _you're_ a Dragon Rider.'' Dagur said, spitting the words 'Dragon Riders' like they tasted raw fish on the tongue.

''That's right. I _am.''_ Heather said proudly, puffing out her chest as she never broke the internal staring in Dagur's grass green eyes. Only that stare was broken when she sent a slight look at the Razorwhip a distance away from her, secured with more ropes and Berserkers keeping her pinned down to the ground, making sure she didn't use her razor-sharp tail on them. Usually, Windshear would've managed to get all those men off her easily, for the strength she owned made her as powerful as a Typhoomerang. But knowing her rider was in greater danger than she was, she didn't dare make a sudden gesture to safe them both, risking of getting them killed. ''And don't worry about the other riders, they'll be here in a minute – and I doubt you'll enjoy what they have in store for you. None of us enjoy intruders on our island - especially deranged maniacs that kill for the pleasure of it.''

''Mmh...'' Dagur hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin as he processed her words. ''I was gonna spare you, but I realize you're no use to me. Get rid of her.'' he ordered in the calmest voice she'd ever heard as if she was just a simple sword, easy to throw away.

The circle around Heather closed in and one of the soldiers ripped her axe out of her grip, throwing it a good distance away. For a moment, she thought that this was it, that her life would end there – she would get killed like her village had been, her blood spilling on the dirty ground like it was always meant to. The Dragon Riders weren't about to arrive, and she was both grateful but devastated at the same time.

Now her hands were killing her, and she balled them in fists to contain it all inside as she was kneeling down to the ground while weapons were lifting up above her. But as her lower arms and hands glowed reddish white, and the sharp blades all came down at her, she couldn't help to set herself free. Time suddenly seemed to be slowing down and she could have sworn hearing an overcharging noise. The next thing she knew was that everything that surrounded her was thrown back, way deeper in the forest – behind the bushes the Berserkers had been hiding in before they stroke. She had closed her eyes tightly, but she had still seen that bright light flashing before her eyes followed by a loud _BOOM!_ and groans of pain after what she had just sent away collided against trees and the hard ground.

She didn't dare move for a short time and then opened her eyes, only to find a large circle of burned dirt around her as if someone had dropped black powder. She had trouble controlling her breathing, gazing around, seeing downed soldiers far away, groaning, and some simply lying unconscious on the forest floor.

Heather couldn't see straight from the bright light that had created spots in her vision, but she could tell a dark shape had pulled itself to its feet and holding a strange axe in a hand as it chuckled madly. From the back, others were rising and approaching her while she backed off in fright. She held her hands close to her chest like treasure, eyes round with fear as they all appeared in the clearing in the moonlight.

''I take it back!'' said the first shape, which turned out to be Dagur. He looked oddly exited and amused, but there was no cure for that. ''You might just be of use after all.'' She looked back at him, begging for mercy by the look in her eyes.

''For what?'' she demanded, unable to keep the shaking out of her voice.

Dagur smiled almost as if he was sorry. ''Look at yourself. So much fear. Imagine what you could do if you only learned to control it.'' he said. His mind suddenly seemed to be traveling back in time for a second before continuing. ''You had a chance to do so once but – you refused me.''

''I didn't know you were my brother at the time!'' Heather cried out, feeling the tears filling her vision, though she wasn't sure exactly why.

''Fortunately, for me,'' he continued as if her hadn't heard a word from her. ''The more frightened you are, the brighter this light's gonna glow.''

Heather looked down at her hands, the brightness still glowing, high and low, depending on her emotions.

''And it's only a matter of time before you reunite with your friends only for them to fear you. And that's all I need.'' he said, pausing. ''For now.''

''You, out of my way.'' More soldiers had come close to her, their weapons' end down as they had circled her once more, though more vigilant this time. ''Don't worry, they won't hurt you. But your worry, your fear, are exactly what's needed right now.''

Heather eyed her brother as she watched him turn his back on her and walk away.

''W-what are you gonna do?'' she asked, still unable to keep the sorrow out of her voice.

Dagur turned on his heels to face her once more, a smile growing on his lips as he met his sister's eyes.

''I'm getting my brother back.'' he simply replied as if it was obvious.

And with a last gesture of the hand from their chief, the soldiers directed Heather out of the clearing and away from this general area along with Windshear. The dragon didn't seem to have been greatly affected from her powers, which she took into account that it was a good sign.

If only she was able to fight her fear and worry...


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup led the group after Astrid arrived with the report. Directing the riders south of the island, they flew in a V formation, eyes scanning the ground below in case some of the men made it deeper in the forest to shoot them from the trees. But that wasn't the case for no arrows or nets flew out from beneath.

The clearing where the two girls had been before was definitely empty now. The ground clearly showed that there had been a fight here, for the dirt had been moved around and many footprints appeared under their boots as they all dismounted their dragons to take a closer look.

Hiccup took some steps closer to the center of the clearing, scanning the area with mistrustful eyes. Astrid wasn't far behind, tracing after him to inspect as well. The twins and Snotlout stayed on guard, in case any soldier suddenly popped out of nowhere and attacked them by surprise. That would be one of the things they least wanted to happen. Dagur's first attack at the Edge had been surprising enough; they didn't want to live that again. On the positive side, that had taught those muttonheads to leave the Night Terrors on their watch.

''Wow,'' said Tuffnut in awe, taking a closer look at the forest floor on Barf's head as the dragon lowered his head to let his rider have a better view. ''Someone got in a fight! Man, I totally missed that!''

Hiccup examined the ground more carefully as he too noticed. ''You're right, Tuff.'' Hiccup agreed his tone as serious as ever. ''Someone _did._ ''

''Well, I bet it's Heather.'' shot Ruffnut as she threw her arms in the air, only to receive an are-you-serious? –look. ''What? I can bet, can't I?''

''Of course it's Heather, you muttonhead!'' whisper-shouted Astrid at her, for it was obvious, making an aggressive gesture with her hand from her forehead to her. ''Who else could it be? Seriously, tell me?''

''Alright, you can stop fighting now.'' interrupted Hiccup as he rose back to his feet after examining the place with caution. ''Right now we have a much bigger problem.''

''Hey...'' said Snotlout, looking at the spot where Hiccup and Astrid were standing, wearing a curious look. ''Is it just me, or is the dirt burned?''

''Pff..! And you thought my words were dumb.'' said Ruffnut.

Astrid looked at their surroundings, and that's when they realized Snotlout was right. The ground _was_ burned. But not of any way... more like a large ring of fire that had dropped from the sky. Though there wasn't anything to burn... Dirt and sand didn't easily _burn_. Something else had to be responsible for this mysterious fact.

''Weird...'' whispered Hiccup as he knelt down and rubbed his hand to the ashes, the black powder sticking to his skin. ''I don't know any dragon who could manage to pull a perfect ring like that.''

''Hiccup,'' said Astrid as she patted his shoulder. ''Look.''

Hiccup raised his head and followed where her finger was pointing. The moonlight reflected on blades, and it could be nothing else than their friend's battle axe, lying on the ground a distance away from them like it had be thrown for it was half-closed in one.

Hiccup approached the object and lifted it up, noticing something that wasn't there before.

''That's Heather's.'' said Astrid from behind him as she stared at the weapon just like he did, finding things around here weirder every passing minute.

''It is.'' agreed Hiccup, clicking it open wide. ''But that's not the weirdest part...'' he gestured at a dark mark around the metal handle, and there was no doubt it was a burn-mark forming a hand.

''What's going on?'' demanded Tuffnut as he watched them both from his half of the Zippleback. ''I wanna see it too!''

''Could you quiet down?'' snapped Astrid. She was sure the whole island could hear him right now.

''This is really unusual.'' said Hiccup clearly uncomfortable about the present situation. First, they learn Dagur was on his way to attack their base. Second, Astrid leaves Heather for some time, and she suddenly disappears, leaving unsettling trails behind. And from that Hiccup knew Dagur had managed to get a hold of the girl and was probably dragging her away and playing his dumb games again.

''What do we do? We have no idea where Dagur could've taken her!'' Astrid worried, gesturing around the deep forest, the many trees, the darkness, the weird night noises and more. ''I'd found us very lucky if we ever caught that deranged guy's group of insane soldiers and Heather along with Windshear the first try.''

Stormfly squeaked as she approached her rider along with Toothless trailing behind who stationed himself my Hiccup's side. The Nadder looked down at the object in the leader's hands, staring down at the familiar object curiously. While the two talked, figuring out a way to find their missing friend, she poked her head between them and sniffed the axe as if it smelled chicken.

Toothless stared at his friend curiously, wondering what exactly that dragon was planning again. The Night Fury's bright eyes went down at the axe then up at Stormfly, who was backing off and sniffing the ground as it seemed to own the most delicious smell ever known. Slowly, he watched her take a couple steps at a time away from the clearing, her bright yellow eyes scanning her surroundings.

Before Hiccup and Astrid could speak another word, Toothless roared to warn them about Stormfly, making gestures of his head towards the sky-blue dragon.

''Stormfly?'' wondered Astrid as she approached her dragon from behind. But she was occupied with business of finding their missing friends. ''Girl, what is it?''

''Huh...'' said Hiccup, rubbing his invisible beard thoughtfully as he watched Stormfly taking cautious steps forward, hunting for the girl and dragon.

''What's that?'' demanded Astrid as she turned to face him, raising an eyebrow as she wondered what he was thinking exactly. ''What are you thinking?''

''It might sound strange but,'' he said, gesturing the Deadly Nadder. ''I think Stormfly's tracking Heather and Windshear down..!''

''Wait, wait, wait,'' interrupted Snotlout on Hookfang's back. ''Aren't the Tracker Class dragons supposed to do that kind of stuff? As far as I'm concerned, Stormfly is a Sharp Class.''

''That's right, Snotlout.'' agreed Hiccup, smirking. ''But I'm thinking we're gonna have to change that soon.''

''How's that?'' asked Ruffnut.

Stormfly poked her nose under her wing, gesturing at them to follow as she caught a fresh track leading exactly where they had to go.

''Oh! I get it!'' said Tuffnut, rising his index. He paused and dropped his shoulders. ''No, sorry, I don't.''

Hiccup and Astrid sighed desperately and shook their heads in union before gesturing to follow. Toothless stayed pinned at his rider as Astrid walked on the Night Fury's other side, the Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare trailing behind them.

There was a long silence following until Hiccup broke that uncomfortable tension.

''If Dagur ever hurt Heather...'' he worried, staring down at the dirty floor, horrible images flashing before his eyes. If any of the Dragons Riders ever got hurt, he'd always blame himself. But it wasn't surprising from him since he was the most selfless guy the riders had ever known. Plus being their leader, all responsibilities were on him. Sure they were all important and everyone had a restricted job at the Edge, but he was the one in charge of the most. When it came to taking risks, he would always be the one to volunteer before anyone else could. Protecting those he loved was part of him, and no one could ever take that away from him.

''Don't worry, Hiccup. According of what we know about him, I doubt Dagur would ever get rid of any valuable subject.'' Astrid reassured him. Though a memory came back to her from when she was captured by the Dragon Hunters the first time with Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff. She remembered when Dagur proposed throwing one of them overboard even when they could be very useful to lure Hiccup and Snotlout in.

''That's what I'm worried about, Astrid. We have no idea what he has in store for any of us. And who's to say he might not succeed in turning her against us and steal whatever he's here for, like back on Berk when we first met her? Heather is such a good spy, we could never tell who's side she's on.'' said Hiccup.

''Hiccup!'' Astrid cried out, almost offended by him to think Heather could ever turn on them again. ''She promised us she would tell us if she ever needed help, remember?''

''Alright, how about that time when we discovered that rogue Dragon Rider turning out to be her? She didn't ask for help, did she?'' he pointed out, receiving a harsh glare from Astrid. Good thing Toothless was between them because he'd already have a bruised shoulder by now.

''That was different. She only didn't want us to get involved in her troubles!'' objected Astrid, pointing out that fact at her turn.

''Exactly! I don't know why, but from the time between since we met her and now, she seems different. She's not the same person.'' he said.

''Well, didn't Dagur wiped out her island?'' she demanded.

''Yeah, but—''

''Well, there. That's the reason why she's now so intense, hardcore, protective and...'' Astrid suddenly trailed off as she was about to say the word 'selfless'. She would never have described Heather as selfless, for the fact that she always thought that, yes, she was a team-player and did what was necessary for the good of the group, but she also long thought her having a high level of selfishness from the time she was willing to betray them all after gaining their trust. But now that she thought about it, Hiccup and Heather were a lot alike. Many qualities were there, and as she looked up to take a look at her leader, she noticed something she had never until now.

As she studied his face, a sudden picture of her friend flashed before her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup couldn't help but feel anger towards Dagur when they finally reached the Berserkers' camp, way deeper in the forest. Good thing Stormfly had been there to track the girl's smell for they didn't know if they would ever have found it on their own.

The moment they heard the sounds of guards growling and mumbling stuff behind their mask, they had ducked behind bushes. At least, Hiccup and Astrid had for Toothless and Stormfly had backed off far enough to stay hidden, but close enough to bounce at any given moment when they'll see their riders in danger.

Snotlout and the twins had shot to the sky and were soaring low above the tree tops. Thankfully, the amount of thick leaves and darkness of the night sky helped them a lot.

From where Astrid and Hiccup were, they could only see many Berserker soldiers guarding the area. Neither of them had spotted the leader, but they could make out the shape of a silver dragon at a distance. That definitely had to be Windshear, which meant Heather couldn't be too far away.

The only thing bothering Hiccup was the fact that he couldn't see Dagur anywhere. From what he knew so far, he would always drag his armada with him, wherever he went, and it would be surprising if he ever came to now wander on the enemy's territory by himself.

Astrid leaned closer to get a better view, watching the scene before her through the bush. For a moment, she only wanted to poke her head out and be sure Heather was very well there, stretching her neck as far as she could, but as she was in the middle of the process, Hiccup grabbed her shoulder and forced her back down, receiving a harsh ' _hey!'_ from the girl. Good thing she only whispered it or all attention would already have been drawn on them.

''Astrid, I know you want to get to her as quickly as possible, but we have to be stealthy. We don't need things to get any trickier.'' Hiccup explained, his hand still lying on her spiky shoulder.

''Alright, alright. I'll try.'' she whispered back, letting it go. ''Can we at least make a move? Kneeling here on the ground, staring at not-very-active guards won't take us very far if you ask me.''

Hiccup pulled out his spyglass and looked through it as he searched for where Heather was exactly. It wasn't easy with all the leaves before him along with the passing Berserker soldiers. And to be honest, they didn't fill his vision just a tiny bit.

''You're right, Astrid.'' agreed Hiccup as he got nothing. ''It won't. Well, I hope you're ready to kick some Berserker bottoms.''

''Great! I was just waiting for that.'' Astrid replied, massaging her shoulders and cracking her neck a couple times along with her joints from her fingers.

''Good. 'Cause we might need to do just that.'' he said and they both took hold of their weapon which they had left with their dragons at the back.

Astrid grabbed her favorite axe tightly in a hand, and Hiccup his trusted sword he had made himself out of Gronckle Iron. Just so it'll be lighter than a regular one. No clever plan suddenly popped in Hiccup's mind, so apparently things would have to go that way - the Astrid way. The jumping over the bush with a battle-cry, weapon raised above the head, ready to get in a good fight was the Astrid's way. Nothing better than giving generous punches square in the face to the people you hated the most. And today were Berserkers. Ordinary, it would've been Dagur, but he didn't appear anywhere, and right now, getting Heather and Windshear out of there was their main goal.

So the Astrid's way was the way right now. She jumped above the bush all suddenly, yelling as loud as she would, already crashing her axe against the enemies' swords. While she was busy with that, Hiccup circled around, hoping those at least ten men's attention was well locked on the wild girl.

As he made his way to where Windshear laid, all wrapped up with thick metal chains, he couldn't help but sigh in relief as his eyes landed on Heather, also wrapped tightly to a tree. Part of him was relieved she was all right and that she didn't appear to have any bruises of having gotten beaten by Dagur or any of his men. But on the other hand, he simply felt anger, but he did his best to keep it masked until he could release it on the proper person.

''Heather, are you okay?'' Hiccup asked as he kneelt close to Windshear to get to talk to his friend, and also he wouldn't get easily spotted like he was standing there straight in front of the prisoner he had in mind of freeing.

''Uh... Kind of.'' Heather replied as she still felt her heart pounding in her chest from the fear of the previous events. ''I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Dagur – h-he-''

''I know, I know. It's okay. All that matters now is that we get you outta here.'' he said in a rush as he slipped behind the tree after checking if those guards were still very busy with Astrid, and if Astrid herself was okay with them.

''Hiccup – Dagur - he's after you. You shouldn't be out here.'' Heather informed him nervously, the unmasked concern in her voice.

''Oh, like that didn't already last for years...'' he replied, sarcasm so included.

''You're right, brother.'' said Dagur's voice from in front of Heather.

Heather could've seen him coming if she hadn't had her head low, avoiding any eye-contact. But now that she faced him, her fear grew brighter for Hiccup and her hands felt like burning once again. Surprising no burning flesh smell was reaching any noses.

''I have been chasing you for years.'' he continued, swinging his double-headed axe in hand, sending it plunging in the ground at his feet. ''But that's about to change...''

Hiccup took hold of his sword lying on the ground close to him and cautiously pulled himself to his feet, positioning himself between Heather and Dagur, somehow trying to protect the vulnerable girl behind him. Boiling from anger, Hiccup charged at his adversary, even though knowing very little about swordfights. Unfortunately, the first blow had really been a missed for the moment he brought the blade down, it hit Dagur's arm-plates, causing zero damage except for the slight cut in the leather, and with a strong movement of his arm, Dagur threw Hiccup away, sending him flying away and hit the ground painfully, losing grip of the sword's handle in the process. It went its own path and the pointy end stabbed the hard ground below, sticking out like a spike.

Dagur took large steps towards the boy, grinning madly. Hiccup couldn't understand why he hadn't used his axe but he felt like he was going to get an answer very soon.

He took hold of his throat and lifted him up against a tree, his back rubbing painfully against the bark. They dug in the back of his armor, and the fact that he was pushed against it - if he could be even more - didn't help at all. He took a hold of the man's arm but Dagur's hand remained unmoving, his eyes digging in Hiccup's, green meeting green for the uncounted time. Soon, he would be missing air, and it was only a matter of time now before he fainted. But as long as he could, he held strong, doing his best not to pass away as Dagur's grip tightened. He didn't know exactly why he was doing this. He knew Dagur, and strangling someone he hated was never seen from his own eyes. But then again, he was number one of his revenge list, so it was pretty normal Dagur only wanted to finish him off once and for all.

Watching this, Heather's only thought was to get over there before it was too late. Even if the chains around her hadn't been entirely untied, she was still able to twist her arms and free herself with what was loose. She pulled herself to her feet so quickly it was barely believable. She didn't know what she was feeling... anger, fear, love for her friends, only thinking of protecting them from that deranged psycho who only thought of killing repeatedly. Everyone dies eventually, though. She's gonna die. Hiccup's gonna die. Everyone's gonna die... just not today.

The overcharging noise rose from the bright light growing between her hands as she somehow formed a powerful white fire ball. And as it was one to play around with like the ball she had when she was younger, she sent it straight at Dagur, impacting the man's side, sending him flying a good distance away. Hopefully she had formed one powerful enough to keep him dizzy and light-headed long enough for Hiccup himself to recover.

Hiccup dropped to the ground heavily as he was released from the choking grip. He had just been about to pass out but thankfully, Heather intervened just in time. A couple seconds too late and he'd be done. But he was too fragile right now to manage to pull himself to his feet. Heather had collapsed by his side and was trying to help him sit straight as he trembled like a leaf in the wind.

Heather hadn't noticed what she'd just done just yet. Hiccup had now seen who she really was, but she couldn't understand why he wasn't reacting more to this big deal. But then again, she didn't know if he had registered it completely.


	17. Chapter 17

Dagur was already pulling himself up, from dizzy and disoriented to grinning madly and pacing towards Heather and Hiccup in a matter of seconds. Heather could tell he had a surprise for them all, and she could confirm it wasn't anything turning around the word 'good'.

Her blow hadn't knocked him out long enough as she would've hoped... Hiccup was still coughing and she was sure everything seemed blurry to him at the moment. It was only a matter of seconds before Dagur played his turn. The Berserker couldn't help but smile at the sight of his little sister learning to control her own powers, and he was somehow proud of her – not in any good way, but just that he knew he had a new game played for two.

''Is that all you got, Heather?'' asked Dagur as he shook his arms like they were numb. Then, as if he was holding an invisible pack of jewels, his hands circled around absolutely nothing, until a bright blue-white light began glowing from between them, taking a form, bigger and bigger every passing second. ''Because it's not enough!''

The lightning ball was fired the instant the man breathed out the last word, and the shocking bright light of pale blue and white climbed towards them both like hands grabbing at a rope in their direction. Heather instantly covered her head, leaning lower down to Hiccup, who was leaning his weight against her for he couldn't come to hold himself straight. But then, the noise of the crackling cold fire suddenly died and everything went quiet for only a couple seconds for Astrid's double-headed battle axe interrupted it to reach its target. Things were quickly followed by a loud ''WHAT!?'' from Dagur shouting from his spot. The blade emerged itself in a tree near them, thick grey smoke rising in the air from one of the solid sides of the weapon, a black mark from Dagur's fire left on it, digging in the iron like it had been shaped that way.

''Do you know how many of your Berserker idiots I had to fight just to get over here?'' gasped Astrid, a distance from all three, the pile of unconscious soldiers lying behind her. Many of them had lost their helmets and were now rolling away, swords and many other weapons stuck in the ground and trees as they had all missed their target. She had a couple of scratches, some on her upper-arms were she wasn't protected and one on her cheek. ''Seriously, I lost count. Well, what's one more?''

Before Dagur could respond to that question, Astrid was already charging towards him, of course, after picking up one of the swords lying on the ground.

''Astrid, no!'' Heather called, reaching out her hand as to grab her and pull her away from Dagur who had something way more powerful and destructive than a sword.

Hiccup raised his gaze as he was returning to reality, and it landed on Astrid charging towards Dagur which he hadn't registered why yet. At the same time, on the deranged man's side, a strange bright blue-white fireball grew, and for some strange, cobwebbed reason, locked up in a dark chamber, he somehow recognized this. But then again, he couldn't come to put the finger on when had he once seen this magical and mostly powerful light. He felt Heather suddenly leave his side as she charged to the two, attempting to somehow protect Astrid from her gruesome fate. He only registered Heather running in between that fired lightning-looking bright light, and then suddenly, the instant it reached her, both girls were sent backwards, a different path for each, collapsing against the rough ground and getting more scratches from the dirt and tiny sharp rocks lying on the forest floor. He heard them gasp in pain, and that's all it took for him to rise up to his feet and find the courage and strength in him to stand up before the one that had just hurt both of his friends.

His eyes landed on Toothless and Stormfly in the shadows behind the bushes, and he could tell Stormfly was about to jump in and get her rider avenged, but with a gesture of the hand, he signaled the black dragon to stay down and hold the Deadly Nadder back until the right time. He saw Toothless relax as he was about to do the same as Stormfly, and nodded back, cooing to his dragon friend at his side.

Hiccup noticed Dagur was still distracted by the two who were backing off helplessly. There was no doubt that the instant they got hold of a sword or an axe, they would cut off both of Dagur's hands and make sure he didn't use his powers on any of them ever again. But that wasn't about to happen. Taking the chance while Dagur didn't see him coming, Hiccup ran into the man, knocking him off guard just as he was about to kill Astrid with another of his lightning bolts. Fortunately for the riders, it was extinguish the instant Hiccup slammed in his side. He managed to at least distract him long enough for both girls to pull themselves to their feet and find safe cover.

It was like never seen before: Hiccup and Dagur clawing at each other; punching and shoving violently like two wild wolves in a fight.

Astrid and Heather ran to their dragons; Windshear still wrapped in chains, Stormfly hiding with Toothless behind the bushes. Now seemed like a good time for them to join in.

As soon as the silver Razorwhip was freed from her chains, Heather mounted up on her armor-like scaled neck and flew her dragon just above the fight going on between their enemy and leader. As quick as saying a simple word, Windshear's back claws wrapped around Dagur's upper-arms, keeping him from creating any other catastrophic lightning bolt for now as he hovered in the air.

''Hey! Let me go, you little back-stabber!'' shouted Dagur as he kicked in the empty, trying to free himself from the claws at his arms, keeping him from causing any kind of damage.

Astrid was helping Hiccup to his feet after Heather and Windshear broke them apart. He hissed when she grabbed his arms and they could both guess a new bruise had appeared from the fighting, a gift of reminder from Dagur to him.

''You okay?'' Astrid asked as he dusted himself off. He was just about to nod that he was, maybe even followed by a kind smile, but that didn't happen, for the second his eyes landed on Dagur once again, he felt a boiling desire of torturing him and start the fight over again. ''Hey-hey! Easy, Hiccup.'' Astrid grabbed Hiccup's middle as he was taking large steps towards the vulnerable Berserker chief, holding him back before anyone else got more hurt or killed.

Everything would've gone perfectly if it wasn't for Dagur noticing the twitch of bright purple light appearing at Hiccup's finger tips when he turned suddenly and walked away, Astrid by his side as they went to their dragons to mount up.

He knew he had a little brother. How could he forget? Heather and Hiccup were almost the same age, and there was nothing more to add than that with the strange power the three of them owned.

Hiccup might not know just yet, but he would soon... Dagur just had to use what he'd learned from his own childhood to have the boy change sides. Heather already knew about her power grandly. But Hiccup didn't and if there was one way to let that powerful magic slip out destructively and break hearts around, it was by fear. He should know... Fear was the two ingredients to out-of-control powers. But anger was the first of all. Now he just had to make the boy even angrier than he had ever been – more than just now. And when Hell will break through, everything around Hiccup – his friends, his family – will fear him, and it'll only be a matter of time before he switches sides.

''Congratulations.'' mumbled Dagur under his breath, grinning as he was carried towards what he guessed Dragon's Edge's base. ''You got me.''


	18. Chapter 18

Heather headed for Hiccup's hut, its owner following her closely behind. The door swung open and the early morning sunlight sprayed inside the building, Dagur the Deranged sitting on a chair at a table set in the middle of the room downstairs. It wasn't the safest place or way to talk to someone face to face, especially when one was willing to kill the other no questions asked, but there wasn't really any other choice since they lived on Dragon's Edge. When had the gang ever had to capture someone to interrogate them for information on the enemy's plans, secret techniques, or in this case, the clear reason of why attacking their home? Never, to what they recalled. That's not who they were, but right now, Dagur needed to talk and give them all a very good reason for doing what he did. He wasn't anybody's chief here right now; his armada had been scared away so he had zero back up – making things much more simple for the Dragon Riders who had him at their claws.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins and Astrid were in the Clubhouse, trying to figure things out with the help of maps and shooting any ideas of why Dagur had come here so unprepared, while Hiccup and Heather would question the man to get even more precise answers. Who knew? This whole thing could be part of some plan of Viggo's and his hunters. If that was the case, they couldn't rest until they got what they were looking for.

''Alright, Dagur,'' said Hiccup as he followed Heather, closing his hut's door behind him. ''Time to talk.''

They had shackled the Berserker's hands together with chains made out of Gronckle Iron, so there wasn't any chance he managed to break them somehow and kill them all if the desire ever came to him. They weren't taking any chances, not with Dagur. He was deranged, and little could tell what was going on up there in his skull.

''Ooh.'' said Dagur, locking his eyes on Hiccup as he went on the opposite side of the table in front of him. He leaned against the wall behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. He noticed the slight scratch on the younger boy's neck from their earlier fight. ''You should get that looked at, Hiccup.''

''Oh, so now you want to play nice?'' Hiccup replied with a poker face, clearly not amused by Dagur's recommendation.

''With you two?'' he asked, switching from Hiccup to Heather. ''Don't you understand? That's all I ever wanted.''

Heather stepped forward furiously, pressing her hands on the wooden table separating them for the interrogation. ''We don't care what you want. What were you up to? Clearly you weren't here for a friendly chat with us both.'' she growled, her eyes digging in Dagur's as she spoke, trying to make him speak without the use of torture or anything of the sort. As much as she wanted to avenge her village by doing that, she had to hold herself back, knowing it wasn't the way to get things done around here.

''Looks like someone's grasping at straws of reasons... You know, there is quite an ocean of those.'' Dagur replied with an amused laughter, his grin growing from the corner of his lips.

''What do you want?'' demanded Heather, trying to keep herself calm as she spoke, her tone rising and falling at every sentence. ''Does any of this has something to do with Viggo? Or are you just sailing around, searching for someone to kill for your own amusement?''

''I'm not sure you should care really.'' continued Dagur, sounding very calm, not angry or nervous or anything of the sort like many would be. This wasn't a friendly chat. It was an interrogation, and they needed answers, not waste their time on some games of his. ''I told you, I only play alone, I have _no_ idea why you'd need anything from me.''

''Because you attacked with no much reason, and you suddenly start using your powers again, when I haven't seen you do for years.'' said Heather, never breaking the stare which now seemed to go on forever.

''Or, I have my reasons and there's something you _clearly_ don't understand when I say you and your powers are no match for me.'' Dagur said, definitely getting on her last nerves. ''You're weak and unable to understand a few words of what's true, always playing around with fire, just like you were little and many feared you—''

''No!'' Heather cried out, banging her fist against the table right under Dagur's nose.

''Heather. Please.'' Hiccup called from behind her, reaching a hand to place on her shoulder as they walked towards the door to have a talk. ''Take it easy. He's getting under your skin. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgments. If we want answers, we have to be calm.''

Heather sighed desperately, unable to keep her breathing steady. ''He knows. He knows everything. This might be part of Viggo's next move on us.''

''And we're gonna figure it all out.'' Hiccup reassured her, keeping his voice low so Dagur wouldn't hear them both that easily – not that anything they were saying was gonna help him at anything. ''You go help Astrid and the others try to figure out more at the Clubhouse. I got this.''

Heather made sharp movements like she was unable to stand on by herself anymore, clearly thinking this over and disliking the idea of leaving her friend here alone with her brother who had powers that could kill the moment his fire reached any living being. ''I'm the only one here who can protect you if anything happens, Hiccup—''

''I got it...'' Hiccup repeated a slight smile showing as he widened his eyes to show her he would be just fine with dealing with Dagur. The man had his hands tied up, how much trouble could he possibly be?

It took a moment, but Heather finally agreed with a nod, biting her lower lip as she did. Hiccup opened the door for her as she walked out, and shut it back when she was gone.

''Okay,'' Hiccup continued, walking closer to the table again. ''Now it's just me.''

''Good,'' said Dagur, sounding pleased as he straightened himself. ''You're the one I wanted to talk to anyway.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Hiccup waved carelessly, taking his own seat in front of Dagur. ''I know. You want me to turn to the dark side and be your brother-buddy-something or other,'' he sighed, ''I'm not interested.''

A minute of silence followed while Dagur stared in Hiccup's eyes as if searching for something in there. Pictures from the previous events appeared before his eyes, only making him more pleased with himself.

''I'm so proud of you, Hiccup.'' he said all simply out of the blue, resting his elbows on the wooden surface as he faced his brother before him.

''No, that's not gonna work.'' said Hiccup, brushing the subject away, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. ''Look, you and I have a past. But you're not gonna push my buttons.''

''Jumping in that subject,'' continued the Berserker chief, suddenly looking all cheerful. ''I just have to say that I'm so grateful I got to know you then.''

Hiccup shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, waving a hand as to chase away those words. ''Don't talk to me like we're friends.'' he said, nearly requesting it.

''We're not friends, Hiccup.'' said Dagur, leaning forward, his shackled hands over the table. ''We're family.''

''I know that's what you want, calling me your bother and everything, trying to get under my skin...'' he said, a bit disgusted and annoyed at the same time. ''And what you want? It ain't gonna happen, _brother_.''

''Oh, but it will.'' said the man all suddenly, receiving a confused look from the boy in front of him. He quickly understood Hiccup didn't get it, and he didn't lose time to explain. ''You see, soon enough you'll do the last thing in the world you thought possible right now.''

Hiccup shook his head, acting like he didn't care, but deep down, he was pretty worried of what that meant. ''Yeah? What's that?'' he demanded.

Dagur only gave him a large toothy grin before responding. ''You're gonna let me go.''

All carelessness was pulled out of him and he fixed his glare on Dagur as he leaned back in his chair, looking at his surroundings as if he hadn't already done that before. Then the man sighed and returned his eyes on the person before him.

''Now then,'' he said calmly, crossing his fingers together. ''What would _you_ like to talk about?''


	19. Chapter 19

''So,'' said Hiccup as he set down his cup of water on the table he had gone for. ''That lightning of yours. Pretty impressive stuff.''

''What does it matter?'' demanded Dagur as he leaned closer to the table, straightening himself on his chair as Hiccup stood before him. ''You stopped me.''

''That's right. We did.'' he replied, sitting on his chair once again, tired and easily irritable right now – so Dagur better not plan to get on his nerves. ''We know that for some sick, twisted reason, you want Heather and me to be your two long-lost siblings...'' Even if the man hadn't said it clearly, that's what it sounded like. And Hiccup couldn't come to understand exactly the reason why _him._ He had barely a thing in common with Dagur, except when it came being sons of chiefs, born leaders... and all those other things Dagur had offered three years back on Dragon Island. And still, Hiccup couldn't understand why Dagur was saying he was his brother. As far as he could remember, he's never - in eighteen years - been told of having any brother or sister.

''Well, then,'' said Dagur, fixing Hiccup in the eyes as he leaned forward on the table separating them both. ''You have all your answers. May I retire to my cell now?''

''No.'' Hiccup cut off immediately. ''I want to know why. Why have you been on me ever since yesterday and how did you know you had a sister?'' He took hold of the man's arm, revealing the black writing on the skin. There were a few names, as Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the last one clearly said sister. He just couldn't understand how he knew. The moment he said that Heather was his sister, he had only received a confused and unaware look from the man.

''I've seen something that day, Hiccup.'' said Dagur, looking down at his hands. He remembered eighteen years ago when he first saw his little sister and brother. He was aware – mature enough – to know that his little brother might not make it because of his size. The baby boy had seemed too weak to survive the trip to his destination. And for that, he had only hunted for his little sister he knew would have been strong enough. But now he knew who Hiccup was. And he had found him. All those times he went to visit Berk with his father, Oswald the Agreeable; he would play with young Hiccup. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. He had found him, without even knowing. But today he knew, and there was no doubt about it. ''Every family had their ups and downs.''

Hiccup growled in irritation once again. ''You see, no, you and I – we're not family.'' he said, ''I have one of those and it's right here on Dragon's Edge.''

Dagur only gave him a nasty look before continuing. ''Or is that what you believe?'' he said, ''Heather and I are your real family because we are the only ones like you. We belong together. The family that you think you have... They may love you, but they also fear you.''

''What?'' said Hiccup, surprised this time, standing up to gain distance with Dagur. He couldn't understand why anybody would fear him. He had nothing threatening except for when he was really angry. But that didn't happen very often. He somehow disbelieved Dagur, but then again, part of him told him he was right. Right about what? What part of him could possibly frighten his friends? That he couldn't answer. But he did know one thing – he would soon find out. ''No. They don't. They love me for who I am and not as what you're describing me.''

''You know I'm right, Hiccup.'' said Dagur, watching him pace before him, clearly trying to stay calm. ''It's understandable you feel upset.''

''Now you think you know how I feel?'' said Hiccup, gesturing to himself as he stopped pacing for a second.

''I know you better than you know yourself, Hiccup.''

''Is that why you've always lost against us Dragon Riders?''

''When you were kid,'' said Dagur, jumping in a conversation Hiccup knew he wouldn't be enjoying, but he didn't stop him. ''You've never felt... unwanted?''

Hiccup clearly remembered his childhood on Berk, and he had a hard time to admit it, but Dagur was right. He had sometimes felt that way. Unwanted, pushed way... That had been his life for fifteen years. But things changed, and today everything was alright. He had a great dragon friend, the best Dragon Rider team he could ask for... this was better than anything he could dream of. He remembered all the times his father pulled him out of trouble and saved his skin from being roasted alive as well.

''They did what they could to keep me alive.'' answered Hiccup darkly.

''You were Stoick's only boy.'' continued Dagur, jumping in a subject Hiccup didn't even understand why. ''He could've made a warrior out of you. But after proving yourself, they used you for clever plans and training dragons.''

''That's not true.'' mumbled Hiccup under his breath as he paced, temper rising, the air suddenly feeling warmer than usual. He didn't notice, but Dagur did; the water in the cup was boiling all by itself.

''Isn't it?'' demanded Dagur, following Hiccup as he walked from a side to the other with his gaze. ''How many times have you saved them? How many times have you felt more like a _hero_ than their friend? And all it takes is one tiny mistake, one accident, and you go from their salvation, to their worst nightmare.''

''You don't know them or me.'' mumbled Hiccup once again, not daring meet Dagur's green eyes. Perhaps he should've taken his own advice when he told Heather to stay calm, but he was far from thinking about that now. His mind was like a hurricane, devastating all sense of reason.

''I don't have to know you, Hiccup.'' said Dagur, ''I've been you – different, misunderstood, _alone._ ''

Hiccup turned on his heels to face the man, his eyes slowly turning red from the boiling anger inside him. ''They _love me._ '' he snarled, owning a mocking smile from Dagur.

''You can't love something you don't understand.'' said Dagur all simply, incredibly calm compared to Hiccup right now. ''And you know what happens when people don't understand something? They learn to _fear_ it. And then they look at it like a monster!''

''SHUT UP!'' shouted Hiccup, banging his hands on the table, and to his horror, an unbelievable force exploded, blowing the door, which he had been facing the moment he blew up. Like blue-purple wind, the heavy piece of the building flew a good distance away in Dragon's Edge's waters, and he could see the burned marks licked by its grey smoke on the doorway's contour.

Terrified, Hiccup stared down at his red, glowing hands, eyes wide in terror as he realized what he just did. He did remember feeling this way once, but he couldn't put his finger on the precise when. He just knew he did. It almost seemed like he had borrowed this from Dagur. The electrical thing he had was pretty scary. But this was even worse coming from him.

He saw Dagur looking at the destructed wall, and then looked back up at him, impressed... smiling.

''W-what did you do to me?'' asked Hiccup as he couldn't keep himself from shaking, keeping his hands far away from himself as little sparks of blue and purple popped from his palms

Dagur lifted himself up from his chair, and making a slight movement with his index fingers, lightning sparked across the Gronckle Iron shackles, and as if they were made of the weakest metal, they broke apart and fell on the ground with a loud thud.

''Ah.'' he said, sounding almost relieved as he watched Hiccup's out of controlled powers. ''All I did was show you who you really are.''

''M-make it stop!'' Hiccup ordered him, but there was no use. Dagur surely wouldn't even if he could. This was obviously what he wanted, and Hiccup couldn't come to understand how he had made him become this way.

''I can't.'' said the man, awed, a toothy grin appearing on his face as he met his brother's terrified emerald green eyes. ''It's you, Hiccup. And it's... terrific.''


	20. Chapter 20

When Hiccup looked up again to meet Dagur's gaze, after staring down at his quaking hands, which were heating up at a cruel temperature with an indescribable feeling in them, the man was long gone. He didn't know how. He just simply vanished. And he didn't know where he'd gone. Great! Maniac with strange powers wandering on their island, how wonderful...

But Hiccup wasn't in the mood to chase after a mad Berserker right now. He found himself shaking and his mind set on what just happened. To recapitulate, he had lost his temper, blown off his door, then Dagur freed himself, and now here he was, lost, scared – with powers, apparently. He didn't know where they came from nor how. He just knew he had them, just like he had seen from Dagur and Heather. The fact that these two were related as siblings, was understandable, but him? If Dagur's words were true and they were brothers from blood, then things would be all clearer. But he still didn't believe it, and he didn't know what to do.

The smoke still rose in the air from the frame of the long-gone door; Hiccup took cautious steps outside, studying every single detail from his own doing, breathless. He had a hard time admitting to himself that _he_ did this. He still kept his hands a distance away from himself as he did, tiny sparks appearing on the surface. The sensation on the skin wasn't burning, just surprising, and made him even more nervous every time one sparked.

''What have I done?'' he asked himself, staring at the destruction he'd caused. His eyes round with a quick-beating heart, he turned on his heels the moment footsteps reached his ears.

''Hiccup!'' called Fishlegs as he and the others reached him, all gasping at the sight of the demolition. ''Are you alright?''

They all ran towards him, getting closer than he'd wished they would. They didn't seem to have noticed his reddish hands yet, but he wasn't relieved like he thought he would've. Hiding secrets was Hiccup's first thought when it came for things turning wrong. But his time, there was no escaping it. They would all know, sooner or later.

''Wait!'' he cried out, putting his hands up before him as they all came to a stop, staring at him almost shocked.

''Hiccup, what did that monster do to your hut?'' asked Astrid, gesturing to the massively destructed entrance.

''The 'monster' who did this was not Dagur.'' said Hiccup, another spark surprising him sat the surface of his skin. ''It was me.''

''What?'' said Snotlout, startled.

''Just, keep your distance.'' Hiccup ordered them all, turning his back at them as he walked away. ''I don't know if I can control myself, I don't wanna hurt anyone.''

He felt Astrid's concerned gaze burning into him and he knew what she was thinking. This wasn't gonna work, neither for him or the gang. They were a team. Everything they did, they did it together. No one should be alone, certainly not here. Not in this case.

''Hiccup, we can help.'' she called, taking a few steps forward, enough to reach him.

But Hiccup only ignored her and continued gaining distance between him and the ones he loved.

''Just stay away!'' Hiccup cried out as he listened to the footsteps approaching him from behind, and it only scared him more. Hurting someone he cared about was the last thing he wished for, and he didn't want that to happen today or any time soon. But Astrid ignored his warning and seized Hiccup's upper-arm, forcing him to turn around. ''Let me go!'' Unfortunately, as an instinct to defend himself, he made a sudden move, and an energy pushed Astrid away, sending her a good distance from where he stood.

He was almost sure she would get seriously injured, but thankfully, the other riders who'd stayed behind had managed to catch her before she went further backwards and helped her back to her feet.

Keeping his hands close to him, Hiccup backed off in fear, green eyes wide in horror at what he just did. Heather, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs all stared at him startled. It wasn't a look he was used to. And as he adventured himself even further in their eyes, he could even see fear – just like Dagur said.

As Astrid recovered from Hiccup's magical burst, she looked up at him as well, but what he saw in her eyes was different. A twist of fear, worry but softer and there was also pity. Hiccup couldn't handle it. Keeping his hands close and gaze down, he made a run for the forest, where he thought it would be safer for both him and his friends.

''Hiccup!'' Astrid called, reaching out a hand as to grab him once again. ''Hiccup... Hiccup wait!'' She sprinted after him, but he was long-gone after he turned the corner of his hut. ''No, please, come back!'' she cried out, feeling absolutely awful and miserable for letting him seek what she truly felt when he looked at her. ''Hiccup!''

There was absolutely nothing she could do now. They didn't know what was up with him except that he had the same strange powers like Dagur and Heather and that he was scared and needed space. Astrid knew there was nothing she could or should do. This was now entirely up to Hiccup, and she hated not being in help to someone who really needed so. She stared at the immense forest covering Dragon's Edge almost entirely. There might be a chance to find him, but chances were slight. Sure they just discovered Stormfly as far probably being a Tracker Class dragon, and even if she could track him down, she knew he wouldn't want to - at least not tonight. And to add a worst matter, Dagur was nowhere in sight. Hiccup lost, and Dagur on the loose... That's just great.

A loud rumble rose from above their heads as thick and heavy dark clouds settled in the sky, raindrops pouring down on them the moment the storm was upon the island. With the lightning and thunder, everyone was obligated to shelter inside the Clubhouse.

...

The only persons who had been sent to search at least Hiccup's location in Dragon's Edge's woods were Snotlout and the twins after the storm had calmed down. They didn't want to get in his way, or disturb him, wherever he was. Astrid just wanted to know where he was, thinking it would make her feel better.

Fishlegs had his nose in his books, searching for anything that might tell them more about those strange powers they'd seen from yesterday to today. But Astrid didn't think they'd find anything.

She sat alone on a chair, staring at the still storming outside, resting her chin on her arms leaning against the chair's back, her axe by her side for no much reason.

Heather was with Fishlegs, helping him by telling him what she knew so he could take notes thinking perhaps it might help him in his research. Astrid noticed she was also getting closer to him, which didn't bother her at all. She remembered when Heather had told her she had a soft spot for Fishlegs, and if she had been in the mood she would've smiled and pointed it out, but she wasn't. Her thoughts were all about Hiccup and Hiccup only. She would far probably be out there right now, desperately searching for him, but because of what happened earlier, he had hurt her back at the impact on the platform. So she wasn't able to ride right now. It didn't hurt so badly, but riding Stormfly might make it worse and it would then take days, maybe even weeks for her to get better and ride again. So sitting here and making herself feeling terrible was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment.

Hours went by, and a Monstrous Nightmare and Zippleback landed on the outside platform at last, their riders dismounting and entering inside the Clubhouse, soaked from head to toe. Astrid was sure Snotlout would be complaining about it if it hadn't been a huge deal. Stuff about having taken a bath last summer or something like that...

She jumped to her feet as the three came in, hoping for good news.

''Did you find him?'' she asked hopefully, only receiving a negative shook of the head from Snotlout.

''We looked everywhere-'' he began, but Astrid was already cutting him off, knowing the rest.

''Which means he doesn't want to be found...'' she said, all her hopes crushed under the massive and heavy foot of a giant. She turned to everyone, who paid attention the moment the three came in. ''Guys, we failed today.'' she sighed, pictures of her hurting friend appearing before her eyes. ''When Hiccup needed us most, he looked into our eyes and... all he saw was _fear_.''


	21. Chapter 21

Raindrops splashed all over Hiccup as he walked through the woods, not looking for any shelter or anything to protect himself, simply walking away from the outpost, where his friends were. After what he'd done to Astrid, he didn't know how he could make it up to her – to everyone. A lightning bolt struck above the trees, followed by loud rumbling. He had his arms wrapped around himself, somehow trying to warm up in this freezing weather. His hair all wet, dangled before his eyes as he stared down at the ground every step he took. Turning around, he took a look at the distance between him and home, and even though he was already far from them all, he still didn't feel them safe from him. Technically, he didn't think they would be until he was off the island. He didn't know how Toothless was, or how he might live without him now that he was too dangerous to be around any living creature. He couldn't be blamed, Hiccup didn't know about his powers on dragons had zero effect, and now he wasn't planning the right thing. Running away was the only solution which made sense to him at the moment. Right now it was dark, stormy, wet and cold... And he was alone out here. Hiding under the thickest canopy of trees he walked, just to be sure none of the riders would see him if they ever came looking for him. He knew them too well; they would obviously be looking for him. What a stubborn group... For some unknown, strange reason, compared to Heather and Dagur, he didn't seem to enjoy what he had, and he was scared. This was too powerful, and even without having tried, he knew he could kill someone with those powers. He could feel its strength running through his body. His powers had quit sparkling at his hands, and he was grateful for that. He could state that, like dragons, his fire couldn't work if he was wet.

It may be the cold water dropping down on him, but he could swear he was shaking now. Not just a little – quite violently in fact. Thinking he was able to take another step forward, Hiccup collapsed on himself, not even minding avoiding his fall by unwrapping his arms from around himself. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly and let himself drop to the muddy ground. Weakness had won over him. Worried and afraid, plus with the freezing air had taken all energy out of him and he was able to stand no more. Doing his best, he crawled to the nearest tree, which turned out to be a massive one, and pressed his back against the bark, where he laid for the rest of the night. The day had gone incredibly quickly, and he was wondering if he had somehow traveled through time. Remembering the events from earlier brought hate towards himself. But he wasn't going anywhere right now, even if he'd managed to walk, this storm was still roaring.

The sky above was dark grey, raindrops pouring down from them, creating large puddles of water here and there on the forest floor.

Slowly, against his own will, his eyes simply slid shut from exhaustion and he wished that the moment he would wake up, everything that had happened never did, and it was all just a dream. He didn't want those powers. He hadn't asked for them and never would've had. What he'd seen himself do was horrifying, and he just kept pushing his powers away – which he would do as long as they were out of control – as long as _he_ was out of control. If there was one way to take away magic, he would. But he couldn't. He knew it wasn't possible even with knowing very little about this whole mess. And taking away his powers would be taking away part of him. Which he didn't want, but then again, if it was to hurt his friends, then yes, he would search for something, anything that might help. At least getting off this island would be a start.

...

Hiccup's eyes cracked open at the morning light spreading down beneath the canopy of trees, green light spreading on the ground. The very first thing he felt was the same feeling in his hands he had felt yesterday. Little bright sparks flashed in his palms, and everything suddenly came back to him like a hammer to the head.

''Okay, calm down.'' he told himself as he shook both heating-up hands before him, getting up to his feet. He had clearly dried over night, which he didn't take as a good note. At least he had gotten some rest and was standing once more.

''Hiccup?'' a familiar voice called from behind him. Instantly turning around, he met Astrid approaching, her hands up to show him she wasn't there to harm him, as if he was a frightened dragon suffering from a serious injury, nervous and aggressive.

''Astrid?'' he said, surprised to find her here. He would've thought she'd stay back and give him the space needed while he figured this all out. But apparently, it wasn't the case – she just wouldn't give up. What was he thinking? Of course she'd never give up! ''What are you doing here?''

''I've been looking for you all night.'' she said, still taking a few steps closer. Hiccup took a few backwards as she did.

''Astrid, I told you to stay away.'' he reminded her, keeping a distance between them. ''I can't control those powers of mine right now. Listen, don't worry about me. I'm gonna find a way to fix this, but until I do... You got to go.''

''No.'' said Astrid all too clearly, almost snapping. ''You always think that pulling away from people will fix your problems, but it doesn't. Plus. Dagur's still lurking on the island. I won't leave your side just because you tell me to!''

She reached out a hand for him to come, getting closer, but all Hiccup did was back off. If she didn't stay away, then he'd have to. But all that seemed to do was make _him_ even more nervous and scared, and he could see – feel – the energy rising up and the sparks in his palms getting bigger and brighter.

''Astrid, wait- I-'' he said between gasps, unable to calm down and an over-charging noise rose as bright blue light grew all around him like a shield. Closing his hands tightly in fists, he bend down on himself, closing his eyes shut as he blew up once again. The burst of energy sent from every side of him blew on the many trees surrounding him, including Astrid that was just a couple feet away from him. Like thunder, the light was followed by a loud rumble and soon enough died just like all the singing from the birds and other little animal noises. Leaves from the trees were detached from their branch and carried away with Hiccup's explosion of energy.

Hiccup looked up once more, only to sight Astrid lying on the ground further away. She wasn't dead, to his great relief as he saw her pulling herself to sit with a huge effort. ''Astrid! Are you okay?'' he called, and his very first reaction was to run to her – hug her and tell her he was sorry – but that didn't happen as he stopped mid-track while she pulled herself to her feet, gasping. ''You okay?''

She reached the back of her neck, and touched a deep cut. She brought back her hand before her to have a look at the amount of blood at her finger tips. ''Yeah – I – I'm fine...''

Unfortunately, Hiccup saw the blood too and only stared up at her, eyes wide in horror and shock. ''Astrid, what did I do?'' he asked, unable to hide the trembling in his voice.

''I- Its fine. I'm okay.'' she tried reassuring him, but the fear and shock in her voice didn't help at all. There was absolutely no doubt Hiccup noticed.

''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'' cracked Hiccup and she could tell he hated himself right now. But it wasn't his fault and he had to know that.

''Hiccup-'' she said, taking one step closer, but Hiccup was already stopping her, keeping his hands up before him.

''Stop!'' he cried out, almost pleading her to do so. ''Please, don't come any closer. You got to go. Just go!'' And when she didn't make any move, his only thought was to do the following thing. Firing in a tree's direction, it broke with a shocking _CRACK!,_ and unable to do anything about that, Astrid jumped out of the way, just in time as the massive tree hit the ground right between her and Hiccup.

Astrid covered her head as she ducked to avoid the debris and thick dust, and when she looked back up again at the other side of the fallen tree, Hiccup was long-gone. It was heart-wrenching to see him like this. She only wanted to help him, but even after telling him that what he was doing wasn't going to work, he still pulled away. He really had to stop doing that.

With no other option – knowing he was really asking for space – Astrid made her way back to the outpost, where she would think of something else to bring him back.

Further away, deeper in Dragon's Edge's woods, Hiccup slowed his pace from his escape from Astrid, looking over his shoulder a couple times to make sure she wasn't following, and finally came to a stop. He took a moment to stare down at his reddish palms, still glowing bright as a full moon on a cloudless night. He couldn't believe what he just did. This may have been the single worst plan he had ever came up with.

''I know exactly how you feel.'' said an enemy's voice right behind him. With no other reaction at the moment, Hiccup straightened himself the instant he heard the first word coming out of Dagur's mouth. ''Seeing fear in her eyes... ''

Fear and worry were suddenly replaced by anger, and with a single rapid gesture the moment he spun around, another explosion of energy was fired but in the empty this time. Hiccup didn't want to kill Dagur either, so all he could do was fire up at the sky or release his emotions on trees and other things of the sort.

''You really _are_ out of control.'' continued Dagur as he followed the blue burst sent in the air with his gaze. He then returned to Hiccup, wearing his friendly grin, which seemed more like a mad and evil one. ''But, Hiccup, you're not going to hurt me. You can't, and shouldn't. I'm on your side.''

Hiccup shook his hands again and walked pass him, like he was a simple talking piece of trash. ''Just leave me alone.'' he said, continuing wandering deeper in the forest, if he could go any deeper.

Dagur turned to him as he passed him, without chasing after the boy or holding him back. ''You can run,'' he called, only adding more to his pile of troubles. ''But it won't help. The only way this ends, is to embrace who you are.''

''If it means hurting people I love,'' said Hiccup as he stopped mid-step, half-turning to meet Dagur's eyes. ''No thanks.''


	22. Chapter 22

There wasn't anywhere he could really go around Dragon's Edge until it was nightfall. Thankfully, none of the other riders had come searching for him for the rest of the day, which was a big relief. Hiccup wandered closer to the outpost for his plan for tonight. After what he had done to Astrid – after he hurt her twice - he really had a need to get off this island, away from his friends, as fast as possible. He believed once the sun would fade away, the riders would go to sleep, especially with all the stress they've lived. Then he'd sneak in to get to that emergency ship and he'd get off Dragon's Edge. Everyone would be all right, when he wouldn't be here to harm anyone, anymore.

The warm sunlight created large and dark shadows on the forest floor as the light hit the top of the canopy of trees above Hiccup's head. If there was another way to face this he'd gladly welcome it, but there wasn't. At least, none that he knew so far. He just hoped no riders would be on watch as he ran away, or in this case, sailed away.

''Hiccup.'' called a voice behind Hiccup as he made his way towards the base. He really hadn't time to deal with that Berserker maniac right now. Why was he following him so closely everywhere? Hiccup was kind of growing suspicious about Dagur... It seemed as he wanted him for something, like he needed him, but he couldn't get exactly why. A wave of panic enveloped him like the tide on the coast and his sparks flashed brighter.

''Stay back.'' said Hiccup, turning around to face Dagur who stood right behind him. It was quite surprising he didn't hear him coming. Usually, Berserkers weren't the best people at being sneaking.

''Wherever you're headed, turn around, and stay as far away from that dragon outpost.'' continued Dagur, ignoring the warning completely. There was some concern in the man's tone Hiccup noticed. ''You are in great danger.''

Even with those words, Hiccup wouldn't come to care about him or what he said just because he was playing nice. He knew Dagur, and it wasn't the first time he'd tried tricking him into something. He surely wasn't falling for anything today.

''Gonna listen to you about danger?'' snapped Hiccup as he glared at Dagur harshly, moving to continue his walk towards the base. But then, suddenly, Dagur put himself between him and the outpost, blocking his way home. ''Get out of my way.''

There was something about Hiccup that Heather had lost, and he had to get a hold of it. Fear, was Hiccup's best friend as the moment, and it was a major reason of why he was out of control. If he stayed that way, he'd pull away from his friends just like he was doing right now. If he could just make him see that he was the only one who could come to help him control his powers, perhaps Hiccup would change sides and they would be too powerful for anyone to stay in their way. Too bad Heather had already learned to control it... if she hadn't so soon, she'd probably be at his side right now, but that's not how it turned out. At least there was still Hiccup. But he had to keep him as far away as possible from Heather and the other riders, because if one of them ever came to help him control his powers, then Dagur's plans would be all ruined, and they would leave him no other choice than to get rid of them both.

''I am not the one you should fear.'' said Dagur, looking at his brother straight in the eyes. ''Your friends are. You mustn't trust them. They don't do anything unless it benefits them. They don't care about you.''

''You don't know anything about me _or_ my friends. If you did, you'd stay out of my way.'' snapped Hiccup, a hidden threat in his words. ''And you know what I think? The fact that you don't want me to go, means I'm going.''

He pushed pass Dagur, their shoulders stroking as Hiccup continued on his course back to the outpost to get to that ship. But Dagur suddenly jumped back in front of the young rider, startling Hiccup.

''I won't let you.'' said Dagur threateningly as Hiccup backed off just slightly from the man.

Hiccup took a moment to think, and recalling the fact that Dagur wanted him and Heather to be his two long-lost siblings. If Dagur wanted that, meant he needed them for something – especially him, apparently.

''You're not gonna hurt me, you need me.'' said Hiccup, mocking his threats. ''For whatever reason you don't want me to approach my friends...''

''Don't do this.'' repeated Dagur again, placing himself before Hiccup once again as he tried to escape him. He really was being serious about this, Hiccup realized. And what Dagur wanted, he wasn't gonna give it to him. He had his own plans in mind, and not much was going to stop him. ''I'm trying to protect you, and that is the truth.''

''I don't care what you say.'' said Hiccup, glaring at Dagur, staring at him straight in the eyes like he was becoming evil himself. '' _That's_ the truth.''

Instantly, he stormed away, finally managing to pass Dagur and be back on his way towards the dragon base. The sky was dark now, and he just hoped that when he got there, it'll be quiet and none will be awake, patrolling. His hands relaxed at his side as he walked, slight sparkles cracking once in a while like wood cracking under bright flames in a fire pit.

...

The moon was out; stars were sparkling high up in the night sky. Hiccup finally reached the base, and just like he had hoped, everything was quiet. Only snorts coming from Snotlout's hut and some from the stables where the dragons slept disturbed the peaceful silence.

His shadow was casted on the wooden platform by the moon's bright light, drawing him taller and skinnier than he really was. The Clubhouse was clearly empty and none seemed to be on watch, except for the Night Terrors, which was their every-night chore. They slept during the day and worked at night, while they, Dragon Riders, slept during the night and worked at day. If there was anyone on watch, they were probably doing a lap around the island. No torches were lit, leaving the outpost with only the moonlight to guide Hiccup around.

The closer he got to Astrid's hut, the more anxious he got, and that wasn't helping. He found himself shaking, and he couldn't help the heat from rising at his palms. Those noises of sparks rose louder every second, but it wasn't keeping him from standing in front of Astrid's door. Ignoring his fears, he pressed his left hand against the frame of her door, and leaned closer to hear her gentle breathing as she slept. It was somehow comforting, even if he rarely heard her or seen her sleep before. He was lost in thoughts, but he reminded himself that she wasn't safe from him until he was away. He knew that's not what she'd want, but what choice did he have? He pulled away his hand from the wooden frame, and a hand mark was left on the wood, smoking slightly with some embers left in its middle.

He walked down to the docks, his eyes growing wet for leaving his friends alone. Leaving Toothless alone... He didn't want to see the dragon, knowing it would hurt him more than comfort him. He expected Toothless to be resting on his stone bed, wanting patiently for his rider to come home. But he didn't want to hurt his buddy physically – add more to his already broken heart...

The docks were way lower than the buildings, closer to the water. There was just one ship there, just in case who-knows-what might happen. Well, in this case, it'll be more likely called in-case-out-of-control-Hiccup-needs-to-get-as-far-away-from-this-island-as-possible.

Being as silent as he could, Hiccup prepared the ship to sail away, using what he'd been forced to learn from his father when he was younger. The anxiety and rush to get out of here was great at the moment, and those torches that hung from the rock walls and around the docks to light the outpost at night lit up at the sense of his powers, and from purple they glowed to a rich and bright natural orange flame, dancing, lighting and extinguishing every now and then at his uncontrolled magic.

There was someone high up there on the platform who stood above Hiccup and his bright surrounding, looking down at him, green eyes fixed on the boy.


	23. Chapter 23

Those green eyes stared down at him for a while, wondering what exactly Hiccup was doing. But when realization hit, all that could be done was to stop him before he made the biggest mistake in his life.

With no hesitation, without fearing of his powers to be even more out of control than they already were and risking of getting stricken, she rushed down to the docks were Hiccup was untangling the ropes at the mast of the ship.

Heather's feet hit the wood planks underneath her as she hopped from a level to another, going down. There was no time to walk down; she had to stop him before it was too late.

''Hiccup, stop!'' Heather called, landing behind Hiccup with a thud as her boots touched the quay, straightening up for their eyes to meet.

''Heather, what are you doing here?'' asked Hiccup, obvious surprise in his question. He crossed his arms for his hands to be closer to him to avoid hurting Heather just like he had hurt Astrid. He looked away and gave her an order. ''You have to leave, now.''

''I'm sorry.'' said Heather, shaking her head sideways. The torches behind her kept lighting up and extinguishing nonstop. ''I won't let you do this.''

''My powers are out of control. _I_ am out of control.'' said Hiccup, the fear in his eyes and voice unmasked. Energy was really everywhere right now, all around her. She'd been out of control once, but never had she been like this. Hiccup's powers were more powerful than she'd imagined. More than hers, and more than Dagur's. ''Please, go now.''

But Heather wouldn't take his orders. He had to listen to her now. He couldn't run away like this, away from all his troubles. And anyway, this wasn't the answer. This was him, and there was no denying it. And even if he went away, even if there was no one left to hurt around him once he'd be far away from everybody, fear would still be by his side and he'd never learn to be truly in control of them.

''No.'' said Heather firmly. She wasn't going anywhere. Not until she had fulfilled her task as a sister. ''You didn't give up on me from the time we've met. Even when I betrayed you all to save my parents and you nearly lost against Alvin and the Outcasts. So I'm not giving up on you now. I know it might be scary, hurting the ones you love. But running away is not the answer to your problems.''

''Look, the love of your parents that helped you gain control over your powers is really great.'' said Hiccup, their stormy surrounding of light getting more violent now. ''But guess what, my version of that with my friends didn't work. This is all I have left.'' He turned around to get in the ship, but he was instantly stopped by Heather's next words.

''I was wrong.'' said Heather, not moving from her spot where she'd been standing from the beginning. Stopping Hiccup physically wasn't going to work. She just had to make him understand. ''It wasn't just this that helped me.''

Hiccup turned around to face her, confused. ''What are you talking about?'' he asked.

''When I arrive here, my powers went of control for the first time in a long time.'' said Heather over the loud sparkling of the flames. ''But I learned to truly control them.''

''How?'' asked Hiccup, frowning. He really wanted to know. If there was another way to settle this without running away like Heather said, then he might just take it. He needed to know how she did it.

''I didn't really know until today, until the same thing happened to you. And then it finally hit me.'' continued Heather, taking a couple steps closer to Hiccup. ''It's not only love that can save you. The Dragon Riders accept us for _who we are_. And that is important.'' She shook her head slightly sideways as she continued. ''But it's not enough. It's on us, too. You have to love yourself, Hiccup. The good _and_ the bad. The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them. Because this...'' she turned halfway, gesturing of a hand the torches behind her as their colored flames danced. Bright sparks exploded here and there, making Hiccup jump slightly every time they did. ''This is who you are. ''

Heather took more steps closer to Hiccup, reaching out a hand for him to take while his own hands were in tight fists, pressed to his middle. Hiccup stared at her outstretched hand, his eyes wide in fear of her doing.

''What are you doing?'' he asked nervously, but Heather didn't seem as scared as he was, and waited for him to take her hand.

''It's time to stop being afraid.'' she said calmly, smiling slightly, the light around reflecting in her eyes.

''But this could kill you...'' Hiccup hesitated, still making no move to take her hand. He didn't want to harm her. He knew all the energy inside, and he was afraid he might just, like said, kill her.

''No it won't.'' said Heather, ''But if it does, I'll take that risk if you will.''

Taking it slowly, Hiccup loosened his tight fist and reached out to grab Heather's hand. The bright sparks and reddish skin pressed against Heather's cool hand, and she took hold of his firmly. All worries – all fear – was suddenly pulled out of him, and a wind was sent from them both all around. The torches behind Heather, all close around quitted their game and everything felt so calm, it was as if nothing had ever happened. But something did happen, and Hiccup couldn't help but grow a smile at the great relief. He felt like nothing before... he felt in control of himself and of his powers. He swept away the tears that had streamed on his face, smiling at the same time.

But there was still one question bugging him... What came next?


	24. Chapter 24

Dagur had watched every single move from Hiccup and Heather as his sister managed to bond with his brother and get his powers under control. Frustrated, he frowned. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Now Hiccup had control over his powers, and surrounded by friends. There was no way now to manipulate him and make him switch sides.

Returning deeper into the shadows of the night, Dagur vanished once again on Dragon's Edge's thick forest.

He'd have to come up with another plan...

...

It was a huge step for Hiccup. Being in control of his powers and himself, he just couldn't believe it. He didn't know how Heather had managed him, but he sure was thankful for her help. There was something about her that kind of changed him. If there was one person he had thought he'd never hurt, it was Astrid. But as it turned out, he could. Heather, he didn't recall hurting her, not even once. If this was what he thought it might be, then Dagur was right the whole time. There could be a chance that they were related after all.

Heather mentioned she had been separated from her birth-family when she was a little girl, but couldn't remember much, just a few pictures in her mind...

Dagur, everyone knew he killed his own father. But why? That, nobody had ever lived to tell the tale, but one thing for sure – Dagur was nothing like Oswald the Agreeable. Patient and kind was the man, but his son, Dagur, was deranged and totally cruel.

There could be a connection there, not to mention the look in their eyes when they'd look at each other. He'd never forget the picture when those two stared at each other with the same maniac glare when Heather had tried killing her older brother on that ship. Their powers were not to be forgotten either.

And then there was _him..._ Yet, there was no sign of coming from elsewhere than Berk. There was only his powers that betrayed.

Tightening his grip at his so-said sister's hand, Hiccup walked to her side, back up to the huts and Clubhouse. As they did, warm light of dawn broke through the darkness of the night, and the sun's first beam danced on the ocean's surface.

The natural feeling in his palms was quite strange, but he wasn't about to complain about it. He was – well, not back to normal – back to himself. Hiccup still felt pretty guilty for hurting Astrid and everybody else... and also for almost running away when there was another solution he hadn't thought of in the first place.

As he was walking with Heather back home, back to where he belonged, something seemed to stop him and pull him back. Hiccup stopped mid-track, his feet somehow refusing to take another step forward. Fear grasped at him again. Inhaling deeply and calming down, he fought it back and approached the center of the base, Heather close to him, her hand placed on his shoulder to reassure him that everything would be okay, and that she was there for him. He was kind for her to be back there. He couldn't run away from his troubles again. He had to face them and get it over with someday. And that someday was now.

Right as he was walking pass Astrid's hut, the door swung opened, and the one he was looking for appeared right before his eyes. Astrid froze on the spot, her blue eyes wide in concern as she couldn't spot any uncontrolled light. Just Hiccup standing before her. And even after all the damage he had done to her, she wasn't about to give up on him. Not today. They were just too close now. There was no backing down.

''Hiccup!'' cried out Astrid, without thinking it over twice, she jumped in his arms, her own wrapped tightly around his neck, digging her face in his shoulder and what she never saw happening, happened. Tears of relief filled her eyes, and they slowly streamed down her face without caring of wiping them away. For a moment there, she didn't care about anything else. She was just too happy to have Hiccup back, she couldn't care for else.

Somehow surprised, expecting her to yell at him for pulling away instead of asking for help, he hugged her back, first awkwardly, but then, when he wrapped his two arms around her back, everything was seen from another angle. He simply couldn't content himself of more. This was all he needed.

''Wow, look at that burn mark!'' broke Tuffnut's voice as he gestured at the hand mark on the wood at Astrid's hut entrance.

The two broke apart and met the other riders advancing to them.

Astrid, returning to the person Hiccup well knew, punched him in the shoulder like he'd expected her to. She's _so_ predictable.

''Ow!'' cried Hiccup, rubbing his bruised shoulder at the girl's hit. ''What was that for – Oh, right, yeah I did deserve that...''

''Don't you scare me like that _ever again,_ Haddock.'' she warned, the amusement in her tone unmasked.

''I'm not making any promises.'' he replied, the slight sound of happiness in his voice.

Things had just happened so fast, he had barely understood and registered the moves and decisions he'd made back there. Something from him just told him to do what he did, and it was a good feeling. He couldn't say he regretted what he decided, because he didn't. Then again, he hadn't been in control, but now... Now he felt it, and it was like nothing could get in his way. No fear could evade him today. Not ever.

After all, it wasn't too late. It never was.

It was hard to explain all to the riders what exactly had happened out there, because it happened all too fast. But he could tell the most important parts, as Dagur needing him for something in some way. He still couldn't put the finger on the exact reason, but he had a feeling that whatever he wanted him for was for no good.

Talking about Dagur, last time Hiccup had seen him was back in the woods, telling him to stop there and not approach the base. But he hadn't listened and made the right choice. Now that he did go where the man didn't want him to, he couldn't predict him anymore. Dagur had vanished back in the shadows deep in that vast forest of Dragon's Edge. Perhaps going after him before he caused any more trouble might be a good idea...

Morning now, Hiccup and Astrid planned to go after that dangerous maniac, hopefully returning full-handed. They'd just have to be careful not get struck by lightning...


	25. Chapter 25

That morning had happened all so fast, it was as if someone had taken hold of the world and placed it forward on the timeline. From being reserved and alone, Hiccup was now in the saddle once again with Astrid flying along by his side. It was hard to act like nothing had ever happened, and he couldn't tell what was going on in Astrid's mind. That girl could speak her mind as loudly she wanted, wherever, whenever. But she could also hold herself back and keep those thoughts to herself, which was never a good sign. After all, it wasn't like he had been super gentle with her through this power issue... Even if she kept repeating that it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself for being out of control, Hiccup still felt guilty for what he did, and the worry he left for them when he ran away.

Through the sky they soared, the air still wet from the previous rain from the other night. Hiccup and Astrid didn't know where to start exactly. Dagur could be anywhere – Dragon's Edge wasn't exactly tinny.

''Urgh, I should never have let Dagur wander off even if I was out of control.'' said Hiccup as he checked down at the ocean of trees below Toothless' wings. His eyes scanned the island, searching for any catastrophic mess or sign of magic that'd betray Dagur for his location.

''Hiccup, we've been flying for hours now and we haven't seen anything unusual so far.'' said Astrid, turning to face Hiccup as she spoke. '' Maybe we should split up, cover more ground.''

''No, stick together.'' ordered Hiccup immediately. There was _no way_ he was letting her fly over this island with Dagur on the loose. He'd learned from Heather that these powers could only have zero effect on others similar and dragons. Someone normal like Astrid – normal in a good way – would instantly die from it, the moment it touched them. She had to stay with him, being the only one with Heather able to protect the riders.

''Why are you being so overprotective?'' asked Astrid over the wind as she followed Hiccup who was power-diving down towards a beach where they would discuss this correctly. If their argument distracted them from a sign of the Berserker Chief, it'd be frustrating. Better take a pause and then get back up in the air.

Toothless landed on the sandy shore, Stormfly close behind him, her massive feet hitting the ground. Their riders dismounted, Hiccup walking away from the dragons while Astrid stayed behind him.

''I'm just – trying to keep you safe, Astrid.'' said Hiccup as he stopped and turned around to face her. ''If anything happened to you, or to the other riders, when I was supposed to be there and keep Dagur from hurting you guys—''

''You'd never forgive yourself.'' finished Astrid for him, knowing him too well to know what he was thinking. ''Look, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. It's you Dagur's after, _you're_ the one who should watch out.''

''Aww.'' said a well-known voice from behind them. Toothless and Stormfly growled at Dagur who passed them, holding their ground, waiting for their riders to give the signal to attack. The two riders' muscles suddenly tensed, and they turned on their heels to meet Dagur's form standing a poor distance from them. The two dragons behind the man growled, eyes narrowed fiercely.

''You two look so adorable.'' continued Dagur, ''But instead of looking out for each other, maybe you should be focusing on me. Although, without magic, that could prove to be a challenge.'' His eyes shifted to Hiccup, and then to Astrid. ''See, Astrid, you've got a decision to make. You can let him go and keep yourself real safe, which might make you oh so sad, or, you can save the man that you can't wait to run away from.''

It wasn't very clear what he meant, but both Hiccup and Astrid were able to agree on one thing – he didn't mean anything good.

With one sudden gesture of his arm, Dagur sent a powerful force at Hiccup, and as if he'd grabbed him physically, he sent him head first in a deep pool of rainwater that had been formed by the storm from the other night.

Fighting to break free from the water and get air into his lugs, Hiccup thrashed from side to side, pushing up to get his head out of the pool.

''Hiccup!'' shouted Astrid, running to him, crashing by his side and taking hold of his arms and middle. She tried to pull him out, but it was like he was tied there.

''Try all you like.'' said Dagur from behind her, his tone dark and flat. She noticed the smirk on his lips. ''You can't free him.''

And with a blink of an eye, he had disappeared, gone who-knows-where. But even with those words of his she kept trying to pull Hiccup out. She started panicking even more when Hiccup stopped moving, stopped fighting, stopped trying.

Gripping his shoulders, she pulled him out with way more force that she had ever used on him. His body limp, he crashed backwards on the sand, Astrid leaning above him with her eyes filled of fear for him. Last time she had seen him this way was three years ago while he was in a coma after the battle with the Red Death. Now he was unconscious once again, not even coughing like one should have done after swallowing a great amount of water.

''Hiccup. Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up! Hiccup!'' she cried out, shaking his shoulders wildly for him to wake up and meet his dark emerald green eyes once again. ''Hiccup, come back to me.'' She breathed heavily, pushing his wet hair away from his eyes. There was no other way to this. Pinching his nose, she pressed her lips against his and breathed some air inside of him. His chest rose a little bit, and she could feel him twitching as he came back. She instantly backed off to let Hiccup cough out an incredible amount of water from the pool, collapsing back down on the sand to recover.

Astrid let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding and relaxed her muscles. Now who was the one who needed protecting?

''You okay?'' she asked as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

''Yeah. I guess...'' he replied, placing a hand up to his forehead. He winced as his fingers met a cut just above his right eyebrow, one little drop of blood sliding down to the side of his eye. He could guess he got that from when he crashed head first in the pool. There must have been rocks at its bottom or something. He checked down at his hands, feeling something different from usual. Normally, since he'd learned to control his powers now, he should be able to do whatever he wanted. But as he tried to create a flame, nothing happened. That's when he realized one thing very useful. ''Huh...'' he said, catching Astrid's attention.

''What's up?'' she asked, looking at him curiously.

''I might have found a way to have Dagur prevent attacking us with his powers.'' said Hiccup, acting too happily to her liking, especially after nearly gotten killed. ''You remember that a wet dragon head can't light its fire, right? Well, same thing here.''

She first hardly understood what he meant, but then Astrid's eyes widened in same realization as Hiccup. No fire worked when wet. That must be the same with Dagur, Hiccup and Heather. That _was_ very useful information on getting Dagur.

They rose to their feet and mounted their dragons, heading back to the base. They had to figure out a plan to get Dagur. One thing for sure though, Astrid wouldn't be the one by his side when they'll be fighting Dagur. Heather would. Hiccup knew he was keeping Astrid from doing the thing she loved the most, which was fighting, but now that they could predict the kind of fight that shall go on, there was no way they'd take any of the riders out there to fight a dangerous maniac with lightning powers. This would be a sibling fight which would include magic powers, equaling to extreme danger.

This was family business.


	26. Chapter 26

**YAAAH! I'm so happy I finally found the time to carry on with this story! I can't assure you when the next chapter will be posted, but I hope it'll be soon as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hiccup and Astrid flew back to the base where all the other Dragon Riders had been waiting for their return. What they'd just discovered was going to help them more than ever. At least, that's what Hiccup thought. A plan was forming itself inside his head as Toothless beat his wings to reach the buildings up ahead. Soon enough, the dragons landed and Hiccup was pulled out of his cloud.

The moment his feet connected with the wooden surface, the other riders came running to them – turning the corner from the Clubhouse. Heather was first in line and came straight up to the two.

''So? Did you guys find Dagur?'' asked Heather in a hurry, needing news.

''More like he found us...'' answered Hiccup, looking back at Astrid who returned the look.

''We kind of got into a situation,'' continued Astrid for Hiccup, scratching the back of her neck as she avoided eye-contact with her best friend.

''What? What happened?'' asked Heather.

''Dagur attacked, that's what happened.'' said Hiccup, gesturing his hair still a bit wet. ''He somehow tried to drown me but Astrid got me out in time. The positive side is that we discovered that our powers can't work if we're wet.''

''Like a dragon.'' breathed Heather, recalling some times when she wondered why her powers didn't work when she stood outside in the rain.

''Exactly.'' agreed Hiccup, smiling.

Tuffnut raised his hand at the back of the crowd, trying to get seen. Hiccup rolled his eyes as soon as he noticed him trying to get his attention.

''Yes Tuff,'' said Hiccup flatly.

''Great! So let me get this straight...'' he began, turning dramatic. ''You, Heather and Dagur are all dragons...''

''That's not what we're saying—'' began Hiccup but he was immediately cut off.

''Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup... Oh, dear Hiccup! Isn't it obvious to you all?'' he said, laughing like it was actually funny.

''What? What's so _obvious?_ '' asked Astrid, her arms crossed over her chest – growing impatient every passing second.

''Duh!'' came in Ruffnut beside her brother, pushing pass Fishlegs. ''All we have to do is throw water on Dagur!''

''No, _really?''_ asked Snotlout sarcastically. ''They did so not know that...''

Tuffnut nodded his head and as he opened his mouth to say more, Heather placed her hand over his lips before he did.

''Finally...'' whispered Astrid, relieved someone had finally done something.

''Alright, guys,'' continued Hiccup, addressing everyone around. ''Dagur's still out there, so be all on alert. Until we catch him, riders, be careful. I'll go fetch some buckets of water for everyone.''

And with that, he hopped on Toothless and flew down to the get the water. His friends' safety was what mattered to him most right now.

''Uh... perhaps we should be careful of that as well...'' said Tuffnut, his eyes round as he gestured behind them as they were all walking back to the Clubhouse.

The whole group looked at him confused and followed the direction he was pointing to.

Heather turned on her heels and met Dagur's form with lightning bolts striking behind him. His eyes glowed white as he smiled and took a step forward to come into the light. He immediately quit showing off and reached his hands to his hips.

''What's with the faces? Surprised to see me?'' he said, followed by a maniac's laughter.

Heather instantly placed herself before the group. Windshear felt her rider's anger and roared at the man before her. Astrid had taken a hold of her axe and glared defiantly at the enemy.

''Come on!'' sang Dagur joyfully – even a little too much. ''Who wants to fight? I feel a _burst_ of energy all of a sudden!''

Without any warning, Dagur grabbed Heather with his powers and swooshed her away, sending her crashing far enough. She slammed into merchandise at the far end of the bridge, ending with her back against the wall.

She grunted in pain and tried to get back up. Her back ached and blood slid down her lips from her nose. She felt dazed by the hit but when her eyes landed back on her friends in danger, she forgot all of her pain and ran back to Dagur.

''Come on, any volunteers? Or do I have to pick one of you myself...'' smiled Dagur to the group of defenseless Dragon Riders. Astrid gritted her teeth and drew her axe, ready to slam it down in the man's skull. But Dagur saw her coming and prepared a lightning ball in his palm. It's when he was about to strike Astrid that Heather threw her brother a fireball that sent him crashing backwards.

Dagur picked himself up quicker than she had without showing any pain.

''Oh. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up.'' said Dagur, grinning madly.

''I couldn't let my brother off that easily.'' panted Heather, standing between him and her friends.

''Oh. So you've finally accepted me into the family?'' said Dagur smoothly, widening his arms as he transferred his weight from a foot to another, unable to hold still as he boiled of excitement.

''Never said anything of the sort.'' growled Heather as she felt his energy growing. She prepared a powerful white fireball between her hands and without any questions asked, she fired straight at her brother, sending him flying backwards once more.

When he hit the planks, Heather heard his pain and couldn't feel more satisfied.

''I've been waiting to do that for _so long._ '' she smiled, her eyes turning wild just like his once he got back to his feet.

He smiled – showing his many teeth and looked back at the riders behind her, ready to pounce even if this fight could lead them to their deaths.

''Your buddy buddies can't save you this time.'' grinned Dagur as he spoke calmly. But Heather, being his sister, knew he was about to blow up. ''And then, I'm going to take it all from you!''

Dagur formed a lightning ball and fired at her, but Heather was quick enough to block it with her own magic. At her turn, she fired back at him with all her might. She wanted to hurt him for all he'd done.

''You already took everything from me!'' she yelled back, recalling his attack when she was just a kid.

After Dagur's blow, Heather reached a hand out at the ocean and a small waterspout came straight for Dagur. But the man immediately created a protection around him – avoiding all water to reach him. Heather hadn't registered his next move, and the water crashed on his shield, splashing back at her. The next moment, Heather was completely soaked.

She gasped and looked up at Dagur who put down his shield and smiled down at her madly. He grasped her by the neck and lifted her off her feet.

''You can't beat me, little sis. Everything you learned, I've learned too.'' said Dagur with his eyes locked in hers. ''But my powers are stronger.''

''Stay away from her.'' ordered Hiccup's voice from behind him.

Dagur turned around, still holding Heather by the throat. He smiled back at him, somehow amused.

''Ohh. Here comes the noble hero. I know that look in your eyes.'' Dagur shifted his gaze from Hiccup to his sister. ''In both of your eyes...''

''Just let her go.'' said Hiccup, trying to reason with him. But Dagur carried on as if he wasn't hearing a word he was saying.

''Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster. Maybe it's time to embrace that... and be one!''

With one rapid gesture of his free arm, Dagur sent a strong wind all around him, knocking out everyone near. Hiccup was blown off his feet and landed a distance away, unconscious. Heather was dropped to the ground, knocked out clean just like all the other riders around. There was only Dagur left to take care of them all.


	27. Chapter 27

Hiccup felt cold. Everything was dark and every single noise echoed at the back of his mind like he was distances away from the voices. He cracked his eyes open, the edges of his sight black. It took him time, but he finally cleared his vision and managed to calculate the distance between him and the voices he could hear. Still, the coldness remained.

Hiccup took a look around, and found himself bare-chest with heavy metal chains locked on him. His arms, neck, waist and legs were shackled, holding him very still. That explained why he was so cold along with his location. The metal pressing on his skin definitely didn't keep him warm.

He was in a room, probably underground from the look of the walls surrounding him. It seemed as if this place had never met daylight. Torches on both sides of an entrance into this narrow room burnt gracefully, their light reflecting on the ceiling above.

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened, and the man he had searched for so many months came in.

''Hello, Hiccup.'' said Viggo Grimborn as he walked in, his two guards positioning themselves on both sides of the entrance.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw him approach. He wanted to move backwards – get away from him but the many chains kept him from doing so. He tried to use his powers, but with his arms spread out, he couldn't defend himself. Hiccup felt his body tremble and cause the chains to do as well.

Viggo smiled, raising his chin as he felt himself powerful over him.

''You grow weaker, just like I anticipated.'' spoke Viggo, never breaking eye contact with the boy held still. ''So what's coming up for you will go precisely as planned.''

Hiccup's hair dangled before his eyes. He felt his fear getting replaced by anger. But Viggo just kept smiling. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. How had he ended up here? His mind raced back to Dagur. He didn't even have to ask a question to know all about it.

Of course, Dagur must've brought them here and told the Hunter chief all of it... What a surprise. But Hiccup still couldn't figure out _why._

''If you were so miserable,'' continued Viggo, pictures of Dagur's story flashing in his mind. ''You could've ended your life long ago - dismantled the dark matter engine. But you never did, did you? And now,''

Hiccup raised his head a little higher, challenging the man with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

'' _Now,_ we are going to use it for our own purpose.''

...

Somewhere else, in a dungeon, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were locked in. Snotlout paced in a circle, while Fishlegs sat on the ground against the wall. Ruffnut ad Tuffnut laid down taking a nap and Astrid lay against another wall, her head low. Her eyes filled with despair stared down at the floor. It was one of those rare times she felt so helpless to someone...

...

Heather was in the same state as Hiccup, chained from head to toe. Her armor had been taken off, leaving her with only regular clothes on. She didn't know exactly what Viggo and his men wanted from her and Hiccup, but she felt like she would soon find out.

The door swung open, and as Ryker came in, she saw Viggo standing with Hiccup in the room face to hers. She saw the Dragon Hunter leader turn to face her and Hiccup staring back at her. She could see the worry in his eyes and feared the near future.

''Ryker,'' called Viggo to his brother, and the man pulled on a trigger that sent pain right through her like lightning.

Heather screamed at the pain, throwing her head backwards as her veins glowed white. She brought her head back down and noticed Dagur now standing in the hall that separated her from her younger brother.

The man could only show pleasure at her sight. He jumped up and down like a child, his laugh echoing back at her, filling in her ears.

Heather began to feel weaker every passing second, but she wouldn't give up the fight that easily. She shut her eyes, and held on tight. Soon enough, the system broke down.

''No...'' breathed Viggo as he took a step forward.

Heather looked up at Dagur defiantly, breathing loudly.

Behind him, Viggo heard Hiccup chuckle.

''Oh, well, I'm guessing she didn't go through with it.'' mocked Hiccup. ''So sorry.''

Viggo turned around and their eyes met once again. Viggo was mad – that's for sure. When Hiccup met his face, he couldn't help himself.

''Oh, but I do love the look of loss on your face.'' he added and released another mocking laugh.

Viggo approached Hiccup and bent for his eyes to be at the same level.

''Not quite, yet.'' he said and gave his brother the order.

Ryker nodded and Dagur approached the trigger, sending some electricity inside. He then backed off, and Ryker activated it all.

Pain shot through Hiccup, causing his veins to glow as well –purplish-blue for him. He felt weaker and weaker. He balled his fists, his knuckles turning white and shut his eyes tight at the non-stopping pain travelling through him. He opened back his eyes, their usual emerald green turning the color of his fire as he dug into those dark ones of the men standing not far from him.

It was soon becoming unbearable, but Hiccup couldn't think of a plan to stop them from sucking his powers out of him.

Viggo thought of him weak – being the youngest of the three siblings. But he was wrong.

Hiccup felt a burst of adrenaline, and exploded using that surplus of energy. A bright blue wave of power was sent all around, knocking over anyone near. The energy crawled on the chains connecting him to the system and blew up the whole thing used to suck out their powers.

He saw the looks of fright in the men's faces and felt satisfied – but not enough. He set another burst at the chains and broke them all in half, his anger never this high.

''Shut the door, now!'' ordered Viggo and Ryker immediately shut it as Hiccup approached them all with large steps. His eyebrows furrowed and his hair dangling before his eyes, he stumbled until her reached the door, and pressed his hand against the frame of the rectangular opening in it.

''Let me out,'' he said, breathless but still able to fight. When he saw none of them moving, Hiccup took the matter in his own hands. ''Very well.''

...

''You're all just a bunch of hypocrites, that's what you are!'' yelled Snotlout as he kicked the bars of the cell, only to hurt his foot in the process. He backed off, jumping on one leg, grunting at the pain.

''I'm having a hard time believing you didn't know about all this.'' commented Ruffnut at the back that'd finally woken up, standing face to the wall.

''Of course he did..!'' almost yelled Tuffnut back at her.

''Alright, you don't have to shout at me!''

''Sorry! I shout when I'm terrified! You know that!''

''I do know that! But it still won't get us out of here!''

''Knock it off, you guys...'' said Astrid from her corner. She stood in the shadowed spot inside their cell, her arms crossed over her chest. ''We've been in places worse than this, and we all know it.''

''And some of us have been in better places,'' commented Snotlout, giving Astrid a nasty look as he walked back at the bars.

''What do you mean by that?'' wondered Astrid, raising an eyebrow.

''How's Hiccup's bed? I've always wondered.'' said Snotlout.

Astrid approached him and punched him right in the face, sending him straight to the ground.

''Take a look around.'' she spoke loudly, widening her arms. ''We're in a cage! Hiccup and Heather are probably tortured right now by those psychos!''

''Were.'' rang a voice behind the bars, and from the shadows walked out Hiccup and Heather.

''Hiccup!'' called the riders, running to the bars, unable to hide their relief.

''What happened to you?'' asked Astrid as she noticed the shackles with some chain left still locked around his arms and his good leg. He had some burn marks from Dagur's lightning, but other than that, he seemed alright.

''Uh...'' said Hiccup who shared a look with Heather. ''I'll tell you all about it later.''

''Right now we gotta get outta here. Viggo and Ryker may be out for a long period of time, but Dagur's still close behind us.'' said Heather.

''Alright, everyone back off.'' ordered Hiccup, and shot a weak fireball that blew up the whole lock.

It shattered into pieces and the door swung open on its own.

Instantly, Astrid threw herself in Hiccup's arms, digging her fingers in his hair as she buried her face in his neck, unable to hold back the tears of relief. It felt like forever, but they finally broke apart.

''I'm okay.'' reassured Hiccup, brushing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Hiccup raised his head as a thought suddenly came to him. ''Where are the dragons?'' he asked, but only received shrugs from the twins.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vacations are awesome! Yes, this chapter is shorter, but hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup's eyes were locked on his fellow Dragon Riders', shock and disbelief showing on his face. He felt this body temperature rising and started breathing rapidly, his eyes shifting from a point on the ground to another. He couldn't believe it. This was all Dagur's work. Of course after many times he knew bringing the dragons here would give them a straight exit for freedom once they broke out from wherever they were kept, just like now.

''Couldn't they be on another part of the island?'' tried Astrid, speaking Hiccup's hopeful thought.

''Usually there's only one dungeon on an island,'' said Heather behind Hiccup, crushing their hopes.

''Great! That's just perfect! Now what?!'' said Snotlout, throwing his arms in the air, scared, only showing it with anger.

''Guys, there's no time to waste!" interrupted Heather, immediately continuing. "Dagur will be here in only a few—''

''—Minutes?'' a voice rang behind all of them, and Hiccup who had his back to the enemy turned on his heels quicker than a Speed Stinger.

He and Heather weren't expecting him to have recovered and be here this quick. He was taken aback and lost his balance for half a second, falling a little backwards. But he remembered he had to be brave and that only he and Heather would be able to stand against him. His friends needed him and his sister; he couldn't let himself feel fear right now.

''Or maybe _seconds_...'' added Dagur, sinking his head between his shoulders as his gaze darkened with pleasure.

Hiccup gritted his teeth and took one step forward; being not the first time he'd seen this maniac make his intro.

''Dagur, you make one move and I'll—''

''You'll what? Kill me?'' mocked the Berserker, finishing with a loud laugh.

''I will if I have too.'' replied Hiccup firmly, glaring back at his brother.

''I have to say!'' said Dagur, widening his arms and taking a couple steps closer. ''You never disappoint, _brother_!''

Hiccup noticed he didn't stop walking towards them, and felt fear grasp him once again. He knew – they all knew – how dangerous the man was now. There's no way he'd ever let him close to his team. If Dagur had been a 'normal' man, Astrid could have taken care of him right now and it would already be over... but he wasn't.

"Eh, that's close enough, Dagur!'' said Hiccup loudly, making sure he'd hear his order clearly as he outstretched his arm before him.

''Oh,'' said Dagur, suddenly stopping and looking around amusingly. Still, it seemed something was ticking him off. ''Uh, mmh... did I forget to mention: I no longer take orders from anyone...''

The angry tone in his voice made the whole gang freeze on the spot, and without warning, Dagur threw himself at their leader, taking hold of the rest of chains left that had held him not that long and like a Skrill going at the speed of lighting, Hiccup found himself against the Outcast-like door of the cell he and Heather had just freed their teammates from. He pushed forward to break free, but a hand pressed against his forehead, forcing his head back against the iron bars. His hands were close together as Dagur, locking him there, held the chains firmly with his other hand.

''Easy, brother... You don't wanna hurt yourself.'' spoke Dagur, lying close to his ear. ''Not that things can't get any worse for you— AHH!''

With his bad leg, Hiccup crushed the Berserker leader's foot he found the closest to his. That cry of pain felt so satisfying; Hiccup couldn't help enjoying this moment. Finding he was loose, Hiccup kicked the man in the guts once again with his prosthetic, sending him backwards as he held his abdomen. Of course, a bad leg wasn't supposed to do good anyway.

Taking this other chance, Hiccup fired a plasma blast from his hands at his sworn enemy. Since Dagur hadn't been ready to put his shields up, the impact was more impressive than he'd seen before. He prepared another fireball between his glowing white hands, but unfortunately, Dagur was already on his feet before he could fire and ran straight into him. He misfired his blast and sent it up to the ceiling.

Hiccup and Dagur, who were locked in battle didn't notice the cracking ceiling above, but the rest of the riders did. Astrid, with her eyes locked on the battle between the two leaders a distance away, suddenly received a little rock on the top of her head and looked up to see the ceiling cracking, dust and rocks falling down where they stood.

As much as she wanted to jump in and help Hiccup, she knew they had to get out of here soon.

''Uh, Guys! We gotta move!'' she yelled above the explosions of blasts and the growling of the rumbling cave. The group didn't ask any questions an searched for the exit.

Blindly, they ran away from the battling duo, avoiding as best the boulders crashing down close to them. This place was crumbling!

Heather, who led the group out of there, did make a move to turn around a go help, knowing this would be what Hiccup would want her to do.

''Heather, wait!'' she heard Astrid call as she finally stood outside the entrance of a cave leading where they had been moments before. She turned to Astrid calling after her, her green eyes as troubled as hers. ''Hiccup's still in there! We need to get him back!''

...

Hiccup slammed Dagur to the ground, unaware of the destruction they had caused around. He leaped in the air like a tiger, his hands glowing from the fire in his hands he would burn him with. But as he was just about to reach him, he was projected backwards violently by a lightning blast from Dagur.

He crashed further away, causing more dust to rise around him until he stopped. His blurry vision made it hard to see the approaching figure of his adversary and the brown cloud all around them didn't helper either. He immediately tried to get up and escape the next pain, but his aching muscles refused to obey and he fell right back on the ground, out of energy.

As Dagur stood above him, his eyes glowing white in the darkness, Hiccup feared what would happen next. This man was merciless, there was no doubt he'd kill him the moment he'd get a chance.

Dagur bent down and took hold of the chains connecting at his wrists. Hiccup growled through his hard breathing, his eyes narrowed into the ones of his brother. Then, Dagur smiled and sent an intense blast at the chains. The electricity crawled at the metal until it reached Hiccup's arms and the shock struck him painfully.

His yell of intense pain was the last noise to ring before the whole thing collapsed on top of them both.

...

''Hiccup!''

Astrid's eyes were wide at the sight of the collapsed cave before her, her cries were the only ones as the other riders only stared, too shocked to call out their leader's name.

She didn't come to care that tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell on her knees, staring at the pile of wreckage where Hiccup was buried under.


	29. Chapter 29

Hiccup collapsed as the pain eased, his skin tone pale and stained of smoke. He couldn't do this anymore. This was more powerful than him. Dagur was too much. He rose his gaze once more in challenge to his brother who stood tall over him, his form blurry from the thick dust floating around them from the crumbling cave. It didn't even look like a cave anymore. He could see the blinding light from the sky above as the roof opened up to reveal the blue. Bright white eyes glowed before him and before Hiccup could do anything to defend himself, the Berserker fired another lightning bolt, one after the other. It sent him backwards every blow until he had his back to a large boulder, putting a stop to his backing. His consciousness was fading and when darkness enveloped them again, he thought he was passing away, but he quickly noticed the details of the new ceiling. A boulder had crumbled on top of them, creating a tiny cave amongst the pile of rocks. Hiccup felt limp, his eyes closing to slits. He felt Dagur's rough hand grabbing his jaw, forcing him to look at him. But he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone fight Dagur any longer.

''Now you get it?'' said the man through gritted teeth, a light laugh proceeding. ''You will never win. It's the way it is, brother. You were always the weakest. Mother said it herself. She thought you wouldn't survive all those years ago. And you know what? She was right!''

Another blow was fired at him. Hiccup fell on his side and next kicked in the guts, unable to prevent from hurting. Everything was going blurry and Hiccup doubted he'd hold on for much longer. Maybe it was better this way…

''We could've been great you and I. Ruling the world with such powerful magic!" continued Dagur, and Hiccup could do nothing but listen. Dagur paced around madly, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. Then he stopped before his downed brother. ''But I guess you were just another disappointment… Only I could have ever truly loved you, you know? But you chose a lie over the truth.''

 _Love._

The world suddenly went silence to Hiccup. His emerald green eyes widened, and he saw a grin growing on Dagur's face followed by a mute laughter. Hiccup straightened himself, kneeling. His eyes reached up to his brother, who thought he was finally getting it, but that was not it. He felt something more now. He'd been telling this to Dagur since the beginning, yet he'd never used it himself. Enjoyable memories flashed before his eyes. He remembered the proud look in his father's eyes after he'd defeated the Red Death, Gobber's endless support, when he'd meet Toothless for the first time and how they developed their powerful friendship. There was his first kiss with Astrid, his teammates' trust in him, the sunsets he'd watch with his best friend. The moments of laughter amongst his friends, the love of his family proven over and over again even after they'd discovered who he really was…

He slowly returned to the present, the memories fresh in his mind as he faced his enemy. Hiccup tightened his fist and a light twirl of dust circled around him with his eyes glowing pale blue. He looked up at his brother, feeling the renewed energy running through his veins, ready to take whatever he'd throw at him. Dagur gazed down at him in disbelief and took cautious steps backwards, raising his arms.

''Okay, Hiccup. Calm down now.'' ordered Dagur slowly, but panic rang clear in his voice. ''You don't wanna do this.''

But he wasn't backing down now. No words Dagur might say would stop him. This was his moment, and nobody would take it away from him. Hiccup deepened his glowing gaze into the person before him, the storm around him only growing.

''This is what you get for dealing with the Dragon Riders!" was Hiccup's reply.

With energy even more powerful than Dagur's, Hiccup took off, body-slamming his brother in the process, taking him along. The dust that had settled down was suddenly brought back up as they burst through the heavy boulder above their heads. It was pierced by an amazing force, sending it crumbling into pieces. The duo climbed in the sky, powered by Hiccup's magic that enveloped him from the waist to his feet, glowing of the brightest blue. It twirled around him like a tornado, taking where he liked. He still had his hold of Dagur, who thrashed to be free of his grasp.

The man gritted his teeth angrily at his younger brother, understanding that he wasn't about to let him go. His eyes going wild, he balled his fist tight and smashed it in Hiccup's jaw but the rider only returned it. They spiraled up and up, unaware of how high they were. It didn't matter to either of them at the moment; they were locked in ripping each other apart. Dagur sent another blow in Hiccup's guts, which loosen his grip at the Berserker's collar. An idea suddenly came to him, and he let go of his adversary completely.

Dagur hovered in the air for a moment after the rider had retrieved his hand, and soon enough, he was going the other way. Shouts of fear filled Hiccup's ears as he watched his brother falling out of the sky, much higher than he'd fallen from with Toothless during their very first test flight. He almost felt sorry for the man for it really was a scary thing to experience.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup shot downwards, going at full speed to catch up with Dagur who twirled wildly. The rider slammed into the Berserker, putting an end to his spiraling. He pushed down on him, the source of his flying going full power downwards.

A hot bubble enveloped them both, burning Dagur's back. But the Berserker didn't register the heat and clawed at the boy above him, kicking him in the middle but he refused to back off. Smoke trailed behind them, and when Hiccup focused back on their distance left until they reached the ground, it was too late to slow his own fall.

…

Astrid had collapsed before the pile of boulders she thought Hiccup was buried beneath. She wiped the tears from her eyes, aware of the other riders behind her grieving as well. The world went silent around her, only her gasps of disbelief to be heard. That was until the same overcharging noise as she'd heard back on Dragon's Edge from Hiccup while he had no control over his powers reached her and her teammates.

Astrid looked up at the pile, a heavy cloud of dust settling down. Then as quick as lightning flashing in the sky, Hiccup and Dagur shot out from the top, sending the whole thing to collapse ever more than it already was. She looked up in disbelief as the duo climbed up to the sky, bright flames encircling her leader, powering him up.

''Hey!'' shouted Tuffnut in excitement, waving his fists in the air. ''It's Hiccup!''

''And he's… flying?'' said Ruffnut, following her brother's gaze.

''Unbelievable...'' whispered Heather, taking her place at the front of the group.

Hiccup did have the most powerful magic of them three. Dagur didn't stand a chance.

It didn't look as if the two up there knew how high they were now, but soon enough, they both shot back downwards, going faster than a Night Fury at top speed. They were getting close to the ground now, and it didn't seem like they were slowing down or even aware how fast they were reaching the ground.

''He's not slowing down..!'' said Heather, balling her fist. She widened her eyes in fright as she could only watch her brothers go down at high speed, unable to do anything.

And as if time slowed down, they watched their leader and enemy crash down on the far side of the island. A huge explosion followed, similar to the Red Death's death. A devastating wave of blinding blue light reached the riders, knocking them off their feet.


	30. Chapter 30

His ears rang loudly, cutting out any other sound. Hiccup lay on his belly, overlooking the damage he'd done. What had been a flat stone floor was now a black stained crater, he in the middle. His gaze drifted around, but no Dagur came in sight, only the flames of burning bushes outside the pit sending dark smoke up in the sky.

Hiccup grunted at the effort of rolling around to have his back against the shattered ground. His prosthetic leg had gone for quite a rough ride for it'd been bent nearly in two making it seem as if he'd broken an actual leg. He surely wouldn't manage to get on his feet now.

A sudden movement caught his attention up the slope, but he still had a hard time clearing his hearing. Then a bright light flashed from the thick smoke and Dagur came crashing down on him, pinning him to the ground. He knocked the wind out of his lungs with his foot pressing on his chest while each hand held a powerful lightning bolt sending sparks flying.

Hiccup grunted to the additional pain on his middle while trying to push the heavy foot off. Dagur's eyes were a raging fire just like the energy held in his hands. Hiccup could see no escaping. He'd done what he could to stop the madman, but there seemed to be no end.

''I told you, you don't want to do this…'' growled Dagur lowly, his eyes narrowed dangerously down at his brother.

Without any warning, Dagur sent his lightning ball's energy down into Hiccup's frame. A sickening static noise rang around, music to the Berserker's ears. The electricity crawled through Hiccup, causing a heartbreaking wail of pain. His back curved inwards despite the man's weight and his eyes glowed bright white. Smoke rose from the body, drawing a smile across Dagur's face.

''It doesn't need to be like this, Hiccup.'' continued Dagur, his voice taking a sad tone as if he remembered a broken dream. All he'd ever wanted was for his brother and sister to join him as they were destined to be. He deepened his glare into Hiccup's glowing white eyes, knowing he was listening to every word he said. ''Why are you destroying our chance?!''

Hiccup bellowed his rage and refused to give up on resisting Dagur's demand.

'' _You_ are one of the three. Stop denying what you are!'' yelled Dagur angrily, carrying on sending pain down to his brother. ''What greater gift can life possibly have to offer?!''

Hiccup had given up fighting Dagur and went limp on the ground. He breathed heavily, his skin stained dark from coal. Dagur retreated his hands, revealing the damage he had done to his little brother. His leather armor had been cooked, leaving holes into the fabric. His veins beneath his ears glowed bright and markings of the shock traced from his back up to the left side of his face, appearing as a long-worn scar.

But despite all of this, Hiccup chuckled. His eyes burrowed into Dagur's menacing green ones, and then shifted past him.

Dagur only had time to turn around confusingly to see what Hiccup had been so relieved to see before the ground beneath his feet was blasted with a fire he knew too well, sending him a couple feet away from where he stood moments ago.

Heather rushed down into the crater, grabbing her brother's upper arms to help him up. They weren't done with Dagur just yet. The other riders remained a good distance away from the battlefield, aware this wasn't their fight.

''Are you alright?'' asked Heather, pure concern in her voice as she dug her eyes into Hiccup's while helping him up.

Hiccup grunted, holding his aching middle. ''Been better.''

''You need to get out of here.'' ordered the girl, looking into the direction of a cloud of smoke where Dagur had disappeared. ''You can't take him on your own…''

Hiccup finally managed to stand on his feet, awkwardly because of his broken prosthetic, but still. He breathed heavily and gazed into the same direction as Heather, ready to end this once and for all.

''You're right, Heather.'' he replied simply. ''I can't on my own.''

Heather's eyes went round, unable to believe what he was saying. ''I-I can't help you fight him! My powers aren't strong enough to defeat Dagur.''

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Yes they are.''

''Aww..!'' came Dagur's chanting voice as he walked through the smoke. ''Isn't this sweet? Nice to have the family back together! What, you really think you two can defeat me?''

Dagur reflected his siblings' scowl and prepared a bright lightning ball between his hands. Hiccup and Heather copied with their own fire, and just as Dagur was about to say another mocking remark, they fired, sick of their brother's madness.

The accumulation of the power in the center created a massive globe of the three's different energies and only grew.

Dagur gritted his teeth, pushing with all his might against his brother and sister while Hiccup and Heather did the same. The common overcharging sound was deep and rang all around them, and would not stop unless one of them kicked the bucket. But that wasn't about to happen. The globe shone bright white from Heather's magic with a purple touch from Hiccup's and lightning shocks crawled like claws all around it. It was only a matter of time before in blew up…

Dagur's eyes suddenly grew wide with fright, but refused to retreat. ''Hiccup! Heather! You need to stop this!''

But Hiccup and Heather were too focused on defeating their brother to answer his call.

''Stop!'' he tried again. ''Listen to me!''

Hiccup's eyes locked with his, and Dagur hoped he'd listen to reason.

''There _must_ be three! If you kill me, you'll lose all your powers!'' he cried over the ever-growing globe.

Hiccup's glare did not shift to a look of reconsideration and only replied, ''Then that's a price I'm willing to pay…''

The globe had reached its maximum size, and just like when a Night Fury's plasma blast hits a Strike's lightning blast, a massive explosion projected anything close away, knocking out any living being.

Hiccup's and Heather's backs grazed at the forest floor for a long distance, leaving behind a trail of ripped grass. It was a pretty lucky landing after such a powerful explosion, but neither of them could come to care as unconsciousness drifted over them.


	31. Chapter 31

A heavy cloud of smoke hanged over the pit where the trio had joined their powers into one massive ball of energy. Astrid had seen it all, and nothing like that had flipped her insides so strongly. She knew Hiccup and Heather were different from the rest of them, but could even they survive such a forceful blast? She waved her hand before her face in attempt to clear the smoke that now stretched out into the woods surrounding the crashing site, hovering above the ground like a spooky fog.

''Hiccup?'' she called, deeply hoping for a response. The other riders were close to her, spreading out in search for their friends. ''Heather?''

The place was awfully quiet, every noise muffled from the ashes that floated in the air. It reminded her of when Hiccup and Toothless had defeated the Red Death and the whole Hooligan Tribe had searched for their heir that had saved them all. Her heart skipped a beat when she replayed the scene in her head, finding the Night Fury lying on the ground with Hiccup nowhere in sight. She remembered she felt heartbroken, just like now. It was as if history was repeating itself. But were the outcomes the same?

''We'll find them, Astrid.'' came Fishlegs' voice, and she turned around to face her teammate. The Gronckle rider placed a reassuring hand on her spiky shoulder pad, and she raised her gaze to meet her friend's.

Astrid sighed, eyeing her cloudy grey surroundings, trying not to feel defeat and replied, ''I hope you're right…''

''Astrid!'' yelled Ruffnut somewhere ahead, distress clear in her call.

The two riders shared a concerned look and sped towards the cry. The frame of the twin girl soon came in sight, crouching over the frail form of their unconscious leader.

Astrid couldn't help let a gasp escape as her eyes landed on Hiccup. She collapsed by his side, pressing an ear against his burnt chest, searching for a sign of life. It felt like forever, but at last, a weak rhythmic pulse assured her he was alive.

''Is he okay?'' dared ask Snotlout after noticing the wave of relief washing over the girl's face.

Astrid pulled herself back up, examining the state of her chief. His skin was covered with scratches and his armor ruined. A sudden spark of light from between Hiccup's hand caught her attention, and she noticed how weak it looked. It flashed couple times, as if it was trying to survive, and soon died, never to return.

Hiccup gave a grunt, reaching his hand to his temple painfully.

Fishlegs jumped in, grapping his best friend's upper arms to help him sit up. ''Easy, Hiccup, I got yah.'' he said after making sure he was stable.

''You took a mighty blow.'' said Astrid, placing her caring hand on his shoulder. ''How you feeling?''

But Hiccup did not reply. His eyes were tightly shut, as if he was still battling for life.

''What's happening?'' asked Astrid immediately to Fishlegs, but the boy seemed clueless and as frightened as she was.

Hiccup opened his eyes, a bright glow masking his green color. He shut his eyes again, to reopen them the same as every Viking.

''Where's Heather?'' he instantly asked, looking out to the blinding smoke before him.

''She's over here!'' called Tuffnut a short distance away. Unlike his sister's call for help, he sounded more cheerful, bringing some reassurance to the group. Soon enough, two frames approached.

Tuffnut held Heather, an arm wrapped around her back while Heather's own gripped at his shoulder. She was limping badly, but she was alive, and that's all that mattered.

''Are you okay?'' demanded Astrid, reaching her friend and leaving Fishlegs to Hiccup.

''Yes,'' she replied, coughing. She took a deep breath, gathering her strength. ''But my powers were ripped away from me.''

Hiccup turned his head to look at his sister, clear fatigue showing in his eyes. ''So have mine.'' he sighed. There was a tension in the group, but Hiccup soon killed it. ''We won't need to worry about Dagur anymore. There must be three, or else the powers are lost.''

A long uncomfortable silence followed where everybody stared at each other, daring the other to say it. Snotlout finally couldn't stand it anymore and asked.

''So Dagur is..?''

''Dead.'' finished Hiccup grimly. ''Dagur's dead.''

…

The Dragon Riders had waited a while to recover after the battle before deciding to set out on a mission to steal one of Viggo's ships to return to Dragon's Edge. Hiccup and Heather rested for that time, taking in that they no longer had their powers and were now riders like the rest of the gang. Dagur's body had been found by Astrid and Snotlout, impaled by a large branch that'd been sticking out from a dead tree he'd landed on. His death had undoubtedly been a long and painful one, but Astrid didn't feel much sorrow for the ex-Berserker chief.

When the two warriors returned to the temporary campsite, the sun was going down, announcing it was time to leave. Astrid just hoped the docks would be poorly guarded given two of their greatest warriors were in no shape to fight by their side and needed to be protected.

''It's time.'' called Astrid as she reached her team. She offered her hand to Hiccup who grabbed it gratefully and pulled himself to his feet, his prosthetic leg pressing on the forest floor awkwardly.

The riders gathered and started in direction of the ships in sight through the trees now that the smoke had cleared. They were a fair distance away and Astrid hoped they'd manage to move quickly to spend less possible time in plain sight.

…

Viggo Grimborn stared down on top of the hill at the site where it had all happened. He'd seen it all and had a hard time believing Hiccup and Heather had made it out alive, unlike their brother. He could see the small form of the deranged man impaled by a rigid branch from where he stood, deceiving him. It was just disappointing to have seen him try so hard only to fail. But that's what happens when you attack physically. Viggo had a different tactic that was more effective. Sometimes you need to kill the beast from inside…

His hands at his back with his brother at his side, the Hunter chief watched as the Dragon Riders walked out of their hiding place and progressed to the docks, careful for any sudden attack. He could see their leader wasn't at his best and couldn't help but feel deception.

Ryker growled low and pulled out a crossbow, pointing it down at the boy below. The movement caught Hiccup's attention and he didn't waste time to warn the others. They looked up, facing the arrow that could be shot at one of them at any moment.

Suddenly, Viggo placed his hand on his brother's crossbow, a command not to fire. Shocked, Ryker turned his dark eyes on his leader, challenging him. Yet, he couldn't refuse an order from his brother.

Hiccup's gaze was locked with Viggo, a silent conversation going on between them.

Then Viggo shut his eyes and nodded, accepting to release them. Hiccup nodded back and ordered his teammates to carry on their way home.

The Hunter chief gazed at the sunset across the ocean, its warm red light resembling blood washing on the island. He had refused to defeat Hiccup today or anytime soon. He turned on his heels, his brother following crossly.

Because what fun is a game if it is to end so soon?

* * *

 **After 2 long years, ''Control'' is finally over. Yay for me, I can move on.**

 **This ending might seem a little abrupt, but the Viggo thing is actually a bridge to the next phase for the riders with Maces and Talons and everything. And for those of you who aren't aware, the sunset announces dark times to come. Just so you know.**

 **So, I hoped you liked it 'cause I've been kicking myself in the rear to finish this story.**

 **Alright, so 'till next time!**


End file.
